Corazón de Jefe, Alma de Dragón
by Lele96
Summary: Las aventuras de Hipo y sus amigos parecen haber llegado a su fin. ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si la historia continuara? Decirle adiós a un amigo, hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades que conlleva ser jefe de Berk, comenzar una vida nueva son algunas de las cosas que Hipo tendrá que enfrentar. Después de todo, tener corazón de jefe y alma de dragón no son cosa fácil.
1. Preludio

**Hola a todos. Soy una gran fan de las películas de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. He escrito con anterioridad algunas historias (pues me gusta leer y escribir en mi tiempo libre) pero sólo para mí. Esta es la primera vez que comparto públicamente un escrito. Agradecería inmensamente sus opiniones y comentarios pues de esta manera sabré si darle continuidad o no, a esta historia. Mi objetivo es llenar el espacio en blanco que dejó la última película y no perder la originalidad de la historia y de los personajes, me gustaría serle fiel a las películas originales. Saludos a todos y espero que lo disfruten. **

**Preludio**

El fluido del río, apaciguador, inexorable y febril concedía a Hippo la posibilidad de pensar con tranquilidad, sólo tenía que concentrarse en poner un pie después de otro (o mejor dicho, la mitad del otro), fundirse en el susurro de los árboles cuyas hojas bailaban junto al viento, en dirección al norte, donde se encontraban las cascadas.

Ya podía escuchar el ruido ensordecedor de la caída del agua, un ruido mucho más placentero que el ruido de la aldea. Personas gritando por aquí, niños corriendo por allá por órdenes de sus madres quienes se ocupaban de preparar carnes, vinos y postres. Bocón, gritando a pleno pulmón lo que debía hacerse, o lo que no debía hacerse. Brutacio y Brutilda organizando mesas, manteles y carpas ¿o debería decir, desorganizando? Justo cuando se preguntaba dónde estarían Patán y Patapez, el estruendo de una caída aparatosa de cacerolas seguido de una sarta de maldiciones provenientes de las voces más santas de los vikingos cercanos al accidente, lo hizo decidirse ir por una mejor fuente de quietud. Después de todo, hoy era el día de su boda. Y no todos los días, Hippo Horrendo Abadejo III, hijo de Estoico el Vasto, Jefe de Berk, contraía matrimonio. No es que él no se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de hacerlo algún día, sólo en contadas ocasiones, y sólo después de haber conocido a alguien como Astrid y digamos, muchos días después y los días siguientes a su relación oficial; lo que nunca se planteó fue cómo sería. Estrenduoso, fastidioso y ruidoso. Sí, las cascadas eran una buena opción.

Al alcanzar el trayecto, donde la corriente de agua se precipitaba con velocidad al estrecharse el camino de agua, aceleró el paso con seguridad y se detuvo en el estanque de agua que descendía de la boca de la gran cascada. Tomó asiento justo en el borde y se remojó el cuello y los labios para saciar su sed; a pesar del frío, el río no estaba congelado. Un leve estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral por lo frío del agua, aunque fue reconfortante, lo mantenía alerta. El tiempo, a partir de ahí, se detuvo, bastaba con mirar el espeso volumen de las nubes en el cielo y el vaho que salía de su boca al respirar.

-¿Queriendo huír? Dime ¿Tan pronto cambiaste de opinión? – Una voz agradablemente familiar lo sacó de su ensoñación aunque al mirar los ojos de Astrid uno podía perderse rápidamente en lo cálido de su azul turquesa.

\- No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. – Se volvió para recibirla. Si pensó que la elección del lugar era bueno para esconderse de los demás, claramente no pensó en Astrid. Siempre lo encontraba, siempre lo hacía - Prefiero vivir contigo que morir de miedo al pensar que en cualquier parte del bosque puedes venir a matarme si tratara de huir.

Una piedra chocó con su hombro.

-¡Oye! – se quejó al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba a su lado.

-Puedes estar seguro de eso. – afirmó ella.

La cercanía de su cuerpo lo tranquilizó pues le procuraba un sentido de calidez a sus huesos en ese tiempo invernal. Pero luego lo hizo cobrar plena conciencia de lo que se avecinaba, de lo diferente que serían sus vidas al esconderse el sol, y sus huesos comenzaron a temblar, no sólo de frío.

-¿No me digas que estás nervioso? –inquirió Astrid.

-¿Nervioso? – tosió – No, quiero decir, un poco, no es que tenga dudas ni nada por el estilo – añadió rápidamente cuando ella lo penetró con la mirada – tampoco dudo de que tú lo quieras también ¿o me equivoco?, es decir, ninguno de los dos tiene dudas al respecto, ya no. Pero es sólo que no me imaginé cómo sería eso– apuntó con un gesto hacia la aldea –. Ni esto. – agregó mirando significativamente hacia el cielo, solitario, desértico, incluso las nubes parecían suplicar que alguien viniera a irrumpir su sueño. Astrid supo a qué se refería.

-También los extraño – suspiró ella – Mucho. – Astrid era práctica, no sentimental, por lo que no le sorprendió que ella añadiera: - Pero debes admitir que si ellos estuvieran aquí tendrías que cruzar el océano para encontrar tranquilidad, las cascadas no bastarían.

Él soltó un resoplido.

-Además – continuó – Necesitan algo que los distraiga, que los alegre. Una boda – decir "nuestra" boda le resultaba tan extraño en sus labios, incluso para una persona tan pragmática como ella – es un muy buen pretexto para olvidarnos de ello, y para embriagarse además. Bocón ya pulió su colección de vinos y Patán no encontrará jamás otro argumento mejor en el futuro que no lo haga quedar como un idiota.

Hippo soltó una risita, ya veía venir lo inevitable.

-Esta noche será muy interesante, sin duda. –le contestó. Hippo permaneció en silencio contemplando el cielo vacío, por lo que Astrid se le unió, acompañando su silencio. Así era él, aguardaba, esperaba, contemplaba antes de actuar, antes de tomar una decisión importante, y desde luego, esta era una de ellas.

-¿Te asusta? –preguntó Hippo de repente, su mirada fija en un punto intermedio entre el filo del río y la enroscadura de los árboles.

-No – contestó ella - ¿A ti?

\- Sí – No era sólo Hippo el que contestaba, era Hippo jefe de Berk el que lo hacía, el dirigente de un pueblo, el responsable de las vidas reunidas colina abajo, era Hippo el inventor, el constructor. Era Hippo el hijo de Estoico el Vasto, un hijo que honraría la memoria de un padre que se sacrificó por él. Astrid tomó su mano, lo que fuera a suceder lo atravesarían juntos.

-Anda, allá abajo nos esperan. Y no quero que Brutilda se desquite conmigo por haber llegado tarde a mi propia boda.

Se levantó y le tendió una mano para emprender camino abajo. Al comenzar a descender siguiendo la línea firme del río, Astrid lo detuvo con un gesto leve, haciendo que Hippo se volteara hacia ella.

\- Y, por si te lo preguntabas, no, no tengo dudas, he esperado este momento con ansias y lo he querido aún más. Jamás había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida y, no puedo esperar más para convertirme en la esposa de Hippo Horrendo Abadejo III, pues a partir de esta tarde seré tuya para siempre.

Oírla proclamar sus votos, ahí mismo, bajo el resguardo de la nieve, las montañas, el agua cristalina y el sol, le permitió a Hippo encontrar lo que buscaba. Y no se trataba solamente de la búsqueda de espacios silenciosos, del murmullo de las hojas, de la canción del río o del sonido familiar de criaturas aladas surcando el cielo. Hippo sabía lo que buscaba y lo había encontrado y su nombre era Astrid Hofferson.


	2. Ruidosos Infortunios

**Ruidosos Infortunios**

-¡Hippo! ¡Por el amor de Thor! ¿Dónde te habías metido muchacho? Tuve que invocar a todos los dioses para encontrarte. Mira que si Astrid se entera que escapaste, que Odín se apiade de tu alma chico. Yo ya he tenido suficiente.

No hubo necesidad de que Hippo le explicara a un amenazador gancho derecho de Bocón que Astrid ya estaba enterada de semejante acusación, y que, para desgracia de Bocón mismo, ella lo había encontrado primero, porque en ése momento la vibrante y agitada voz de Brutacio los interrumpió.

-Conque ahí estás. –se acercó a él y alcanzándolo con una zancada lo tomó por los hombros con un brazo. – Vamos. Ningún hombre debe olvidarse de sus obligaciones. Recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado. Piernas firmes y espalda recta. – le dio un sonoro golpe en la espalda. Hippo estaba demasiado tenso como para tambalearse. –Andando.

Una pregunta quejumbrosa sobre a dónde tenían que ir se atoró en la garganta de Hippo cuando Patapez, tratando de recuperar el aliento por haber corrido desde sabrá Thor dónde, y tratando de recuperar el equilibrio al perderlo por cargar sabrá Thor cuántos abrigos en mano, se unía a ellos apresuradamente.

-¡Hippo!¡Hippo! El de piel de ardilla o el de piel de conejo –aventuró atropelladamente, alzando uno y otro brazo para mostrar los objetos de su alusión–El de ardilla es mucho más caliente y el de conejo es más suave y ligero. Pero este de acá es de piel de lince y…

-¡El de escamas de dragón! –Patán, por supuesto.

A nadie le sorprendió que los hombros de Patán sostuvieran semejante barbaridad y que Patán lo luciera con seguridad mientras hacía elaboradas poses para presumir su elección. –Te lo digo Hippo –decía entre una y otra pose –Te hará lucir seguro y gallardo.

Brutacio soltó un bufido.

-¡Sí claro! Tanto como te luce a ti o a tu abuela. Una barba es lo que debió dejarse. Eso amigo mío es gallardía. –defendió Brutacio mientras masajeaba su barbilla y el pelaje de su larga barba rubia.

-¿A mi abuela dices? A mi abuela le luce más la barba que a ti –acusó Patán.

Hippo no perdió su oportunidad y antes de que lo enfrascaran entre más discusiones como carne de borrego o de conejo, vino de uva o cerveza, bayas o coles; se escabulló de las sonoras voces de sus dos amigos a quienes la aguda voz de Patapez se les unió para defender la integridad de todas las abuelas del mundo. Bocón sólo tuvo que estirar su brazo con el gancho afilado para poder prensar desde la espalda la prenda de Hippo.

-Ah no. Tú no irás a ningún lado.

"¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tuvo que usar el gancho de curva afilada precisamente hoy?!" –pensó Hippo.

-Eso es Bocón, así se hace. No lo dejes escapar. –Y para colmo de males, Astrid, quien decidió aparecer justo en ése momento. Astrid soltó una risita y sus ojos burlones se dirigieron a un encarcelado Hippo. Él no tuvo más remedio que lanzarle una mirada medianamente acusadora temiendo que si proyectaba toda su incriminación en la mirada, desataría más burla de la muchacha. "Gracias por tu ayuda Astrid", le dijo con la mirada. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa y alzó los hombros en gesto de indiferencia irónica.

Y hasta aquí llegó Hippo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggg! ¡Suficiente! –Todos detuvieron su perorata y se volvieron asombrados hacia él. –Bocón, haz el favor de soltarme, no iré a ningún lado. Gracias. Brutacio, tus lecciones terminan el día de hoy, te delego de tus funciones. Patapez, no importa cuál abrigo sea, mientras sea cómodo así que por eso usaré el de mi padre. Patán, ¿de escamas de dragón? ¿Enserio? Esto es una boda, no un combate. –recapituló tajante. Todos guardaron silencio por un momento.

-Te aseguro que el matrimonio muchacho, no es nada menos que un combate –explicó Bocón. –Pero Hippo tiene razón. Muevan sus traseros y pónganse a hacer algo productivo para variar. Brutacio y yo nos encargaremos de él.

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus puestos con diligencia presurosa cuando una voz chillona y ronca interrumpió el pequeño orden que se había conseguido.

-¡Aaaaaaaaassstriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid!

A la aludida se le erizó la piel, se tensó y puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque, a decir verdad, todos se tensaron y algunos comenzaron a sentir pena por Astrid. Antes, incluso, de que Brutilda les diera alcance, el espacio donde se encontraban quedó, rápida e inesperadamente, vacío. A excepción de Hippo y de Bocón.

-Astrid –soltó una voz inusualmente más tranquila y relajada, aunque con un dejo de autoridad natural. Los ojos azul cielo de Valka saludaron a los presentes con una sonrisa.

Hippo se sintió aliviado. Astrid no.

-Vamos Hija. Aún tenemos que decidir el color de las coronas. Si nos permiten caballeros. –se despidió educadamente tratando de llevar a Astrid consigo pero siendo interrumpida por Brutilda quien tomó a Astrid de ambas manos y la alejaba de ahí.

-¡Y las flores, y tu cabello, y el vestido! –decía Brutilda.

Astrid lanzó una mirada de súplica a Hippo, quien, comprendiéndola, se limitó a alzar los hombros. Pero de una zancada larga y segura la alcanzó.

-Nos vemos esta tarde Milady. –la consoló al tiempo que le daba un tierno y apresurado beso en la mejilla.

Las mujeres desaparecieron por la primera curva de cabrerizas cercanas.

-¡Bodas! Por eso no me casé. –se quejó Bocón cuando se quedaron solos.

-Sí, por eso y por otro problemita ¿No es así? –inquirió Hippo.

Bocón soltó una carcajada.

-Así es, que por cuestiones de honradez vikinga jamás te lo mencionaré. Ahora. Andando. No quiero que tu padre desde el Valhalla envíe su ira por no haber dejado presentable al novio en su propia boda.


	3. Destinos Sellados

Sé que en esta ocasión tardé más en subir. Ojalá les esté gustando porque tengo algunas ideas en mente (que se reflejarán en los posterior de la narración) , sólo que, para ser sincera, tardaré un poco en subirlos pues, como sabrán, existen otras ocupaciones que entretienen el proceso de escribir. Al ser mi primer proyecto de escritura reconozco algunas fallas, pero espero que sean pacientes y que su cariño por la saga les haga tenerme paciencia también.

* * *

**Destinos Sellados**

_Toc, toc….Toc Toc_

_-_Hipo, ¿puedo pasar?

Hipo estaba demasiado absorto peleándose con las hebillas doradas en las hombreras de su camisa que no se dio cuenta de que era su madre quien tocaba hasta que Valka entró a la habitación.

Sostenía el abrigo de su padre, una corona de flores y un trozo de tela oscura que envolvía algo pesado y pequeño. Valka sonrió compasivamente al ver a Hipo enfrentar una guerra con su traje. Dejando cuidadosamente su carga en la cama, se acercó a él y con manos ágiles y expertas ganaba la batalla que Hipo no pudo combatir. A continuación, y en silencio, tomaba el abrigo y lo colocaba suavemente por encima de los hombros de Hipo, asegurándolo primero en una hebilla dorada y luego en la otra, complacida, alisó suavemente la tela con la palma de sus manos.

-Eso es. Ya casi estás. Sólo falta esto –dijo señalando la diadema redonda con flores y hojas verdes incrustadas – Oh, pero antes…-Valka tomó en sus manos la forma pequeña cubierta en piel oscura.

Las abundantes cejas castaño oscuro de Hipo se contrajeron en un ceño de interrogación.

-¿Qué…?

-Era de tu padre. O mejor dicho, de tu abuelo Einar "El guerrero" del clan Hooligan. También se lo dio a tu padre cuando se casó, y el padre de tu abuelo a éste. Ábrelo.

Un gran destello de fuego verde se iluminó en los ojos de Hipo al sostener en sus brazos una cuchilla con empuñadura de roble, incrustaciones de oro y filo de plata. Al mirar de cerca vió grabadas en el filo siete runas cuidadosamente talladas; algunas de ellas desgastadas por el tiempo inmemorial que llevaban escritas, otras, más distinguibles por ser las más jóvenes, forjadas con delicadeza en el borde, representando mucho más que un nombre, sino la valentía y coraje de generaciones y generaciones. Hipo las contó y comprendió. Cada una representaba a los jefes de Berk antiguos. Algunas tenían líneas cruzadas, trazos elaborados que ascendían y bajaban, otras, con líneas simples y acabados sencillos. De pronto, las clases de historia que él había tenido, algunas llevadas a cabo por Bocón, otras por su padre mismo, le vinieron a la mente. Pudo identificar algunas. Ahí estaba Fehu, la abundancia flameante, Kennaz, la antorcha portadora de luz, Berkano, el poder de la fertilidad, quien, como Hipo recordó, perteneció al primer berkiano, su heptabuelo quien fue fundador de Berk, y que, si las leyendas eran ciertas, al pisar el suelo de una isla carente de almas humanas, clavó una daga justo en el borde frontal del primer árbol que avistó y clavándolo con fuerza en el fondo recitaría las palabras "Este es el lugar. La fuerza y el poder de las almas valientes". Hipo no podía creer que ésa misma daga, la misma que había sido sostenida por manos más fuertes y más valientes que las suyas, estuviera ahora sostenida por su propia mano. ¡Oh! y ahí estaba Raidho, el anillo solar, hija de su cinco veces abuelo y Uruz, el poder de modelar y Perthro, la fuente de la memoria. Pero a Hipo, todas las demás runas se relegaron de su campo visual cuando sus ojos se posaron en dos runas que le llamaron su atención. Una por lo conocida, otra, por lo nueva. La primera de ellas, una simple línea vertical, hizo que a Hipo se le erizaran los vellos de su mano y le diera un vuelco al corazón: Ise, la voluntad concentrada. "Padre" pensó. Hipo frunció el ceño al tratar de descifrar la última runa, más delicada y grabada con mayor precisión. Había sido labrada recientemente y no mostraba los rasgos de desgaste de las otras. Una línea vertical, con otra que iniciaba en la parte superior de esta que descendía de manera diagonal, y hacía vértice con otra línea pequeña que se juntaba con la primera línea, de modo que parecía un triángulo sobresaliendo de la línea simple. Thurisaz, la lucha sagrada.

-¿Esta es… mía?

Su madre sonrió ampliamente.

-Así es, tu padre la labró cuando naciste. –Hubo un silencio compartido por ambos –Él estaría muy orgullo de ti. Así como lo estoy yo.

Hipo sostuvo en su mano la daga, sopesándola, notando cómo adquiría la forma perfecta de la curva de su mano.

-Gracias mamá, yo….Gracias –no tenía palabras para expresar su emoción.

Su madre rozó suavemente la mejilla de Hipo en un gesto de afecto y en parte también para admirarlo. Las llamas verdes de sus ojos eran los mismos que desprendían los de Estoico, aunque los del segundo eran determinados, firmes y pasionales, los del primero adquirían el mismo vigor pero con destellos cálidos y los sabores de la juventud.

-Sólo una cosa más. –La corona de guirnaldas fue acomodada en la nuca de Hipo, las hojas verdes a la par de sus ojos – Listo. –dijo Valka complacida. –Ya es hora.

El frío invernal, para la realización de una boda al aire libre, podía ser un impedimento bastante admisible para las mentes caprichosas y los cuerpos débiles, pero es de sobra sabido que los vikingos, cuando no son testarudos, son sólidos y resistentes como los robles, y cuando no, podían ser ambas cosas. Hipo no se percató de la cantidad de testarudos que habitaban su pequeña localidad hasta que los vio a todos reunidos en el campo abierto que habían distinguido como explanada principal. Tampoco se había percatado que una figura de piedra se alzaba justo al frente del terreno concurrido, cuyas angulosas formas, facciones tozudas, barba abundante y huesos fuertes le conferían la apariencia de un vigilante o un protector. Hipo pudo darse cuenta de que tuvieron especial cuidado en esculpir las facciones irónicas de su padre. Así como tampoco se había percatado de las bien firmes y terminadas edificaciones que se alzaban alternadamente a los alrededores de la parcela, y que hasta hace unos días, parecían más construcciones demolidas que a punto de concluirse. Pero sobre todo, no se había percatado de lo deslumbrante y encantadoramente bella que estaba Astrid, hasta que la tuvo frente a él. Su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando la vio sólo para tomar fuerza y latir con más velocidad. Parecía una ninfa del bosque de invierno, toda calidez y fiereza, rebeldía y confortabilidad, ferocidad y amor. Su cabello rubio danzando libre en el viento, sus ojos lanzando llamaradas de fuego y su sonrisa derramando vida. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, e Hipo tuvo la impresión, que por esta ocasión no se debían a la gelidez del clima. De pronto, todo el tumulto de emociones que lo acecharon durante todo el día, desapareció. Todo el ruido en su cabeza se esfumó. Los gritos, las exclamaciones, órdenes e imprecaciones que lo habían hecho alejarse y tomar un respiro en soledad, se fugaron de pronto y se esparcieron en el aire. Todo era silencio, paz y quietud cuando sus manos tomaron las de ella, sus ojos miraron los de ella, su sonrisa compartió la de ella y sus labios se tocaron. Las exclamaciones, y gritos de alegría, bramidos de felicidad y barullos de júbilo por parte de la audiencia sólo eran una proyección externa de su regocijo interno. Creyó oír llorar a Bocón, seguido de los gimoteos y alaridos de Patapez quien era consolado por una extrañamente apacible Brutilda. Patán y Brutacio por su parte, aplaudían y lanzaban vitores de orgullo (Hipo creía saber el por qué del orgullo de Brutacio, pero tenía otras cosas en mente como para dedicarle tiempo a pensar en ello ¡Cómo si hubiera sido la hazaña de Brutacio, Ja!) Eret, hijo de Eret, sopesaba el ramo de inocentes flores que el destino, o mejor dicho, la dirección del viento, había colocado en sus manos como si fueran una bestia extraña y peligrosa. Valka, sonreía, complacida, orgullosa y satisfecha a la vez que lanzaba una rápida mirada a la efigie de piedra y luego al cielo. El querido lector podrá juzgar con su propia emoción y criterio, la felicidad momentánea compartida por un pequeño grupo de vikingos que han perdido amigos alados, bestias amigas protectoras y amigables que habían formado parte de su vida por más de una generación y que, por los actos de un corazón joven, valiente, visionario y heroico, habían emprendido vuelo hacia un lugar mejor, sellando de esta manera el destino de la bestia y el hombre, enemigos de antaño pero amigos por siempre.


	4. Preparativos de Viaje

**Preparativos de Viaje **

Hipo pensó que lo más difícil de su vida había sido montar a un dragón, después de eso lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer fue matar a un Muerte Roja, convencer a un pueblo de mente estrecha y costumbres arraigadas sobre la posibilidad de que los dragones eran dóciles no había sido fácil tampoco, y ni hablar de la salvajibestia. Pero ¡esto! Esto no se comparaba con ninguna de las anteriores. Podía trabajar con el metal, era un magnífico herrero modestia aparte. Hacer planos no era la parte más divertida pero sí la más fructífera y útil. Explorar nuevas tierras; ni se diga, divertido y efectivo. Podía defenderse bastante bien en el labrado y cultivo de las tierras. Pero cocinar. ¡Por los cielos Astrid! La muchacha había insistido e insistido usando no se qué trucos femeninos para convencerlo que, por un lado, Hipo no tuvo más remedio que ceder, y por otro, era un chico inteligente, cualquiera sabría lo que le convenía si quería seguir con vida. A pesar de tener que cocinar para un regimiento de vikingos hambrientos, Hipo no pudo más que sonreír para sus adentros pues eso significaba que las actividades, que eran la causa de estómagos vacíos y hambrientos, tenían como función no sólo el desarrollo y progreso de una aldea en tierras vírgenes, sino que, el mantenerse ocupados distraía sus mentes y sus corazones.

A Hipo todavía se le contraía el pecho de dolor algunas veces cuando pensaba en ellos. Quería decirse que ya lo hacía menos que antes, pero eso era una vil mentira. Al tratar de prender una fogata, no evitaba pensar que hubiera sido mucho más sencillo con ellos aquí. Las noches frías del invierno hubieran sido más cálidas por supuesto; no es lo mismo dormir aplastado bajo cuatrocientos kilos de masa corporal caliente que bajo las pieles de linces o visones. O cuando decidieron ir a explorar las tierras, él y un grupo de guerreros y caudillos ansiosos de aventura. Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero ¡cielos! ¡Cómo los extrañaban! De hecho, ésa fue una de las razones por las que tanto Astrid como él decidieron comenzar a delegar funciones.

El invierno llegaba a su fin y tenían que poner manos a la obra, pues la nieve ya no sería un pretexto para permanecer encerrados jugando partidas, bebiendo o haciendo festividades nocturnas en el comedor principal bajo sólo Thor sabía qué pretextos. El deshielo tocó las puertas de sus hogares y el movimiento comenzó. El agua del deshielo tenía que recopilarse, las ardillas que salían de sus madrigueras tenían que cazarse, árboles que talar, madera que cortar. A los niños se les enseñaba cómo pescar en agua dulce, allá arriba donde el río comenzaba a hacer efervescencia; y en agua salada, donde las aguas desembocaban en el mar.

Hipo decidió salir a contemplar el ajetreo y traqueteo del día. El sol calentaba los suelos y el vapor condensado fue el factor principal de que algunos decidieran guardar sus abrigos. Lo que Hipo contemplaba fue mucho más que el movimiento de hombres trabajando. Por primera vez se permitió tener una esperanza, por primera vez desde que…No podía ser tan malo después de todo. Así sería su vida a partir de ahora, entre más rápido llegaran a la normalidad, mejor. Aunque bien dicho, Hipo dudó a qué denominaría él normal.

Toda su vida, desde que nació, los dragones surcaban los cielos, las nubes les abrían paso, y no se oía hablar a los hombres de otra cosa que no fueran hazañas para combatirlos, y mucho después, no para combatirlos sino para combatir_ con_ ellos. Hipo no pudo evitar soltar un largo y profundo suspiro con una pequeña punzada que lo oprimía. "¿Estás bien, amigo?" fue más como una súplica al cielo, una súplica para que su padre, estuviese donde estuviese, los protegiera también. Aunque Hipo no quería pensar demasiado al respecto, rápidamente desvió su atención hacia otros pensamientos menos sufribles.

Patán había decidido ayudar a Bocón en la herrería, ya que Hipo tenía en ocasiones otras cosas de las qué ocuparse. Dar órdenes por aquí, hacer alguna reprimenda por acá, poner orden donde no lo había. Patapez se las apañaba gustosamente dando clases a los más pequeños; sus clases iban desde la historia del lenguaje germánico a la estructura corpórea de un dragón, aunque él era demasiado blando y el aprendizaje de runas incomprensibles quedaba olvidado, pues los niños querían escuchar las historias de otro grupo de niños que tenían que acudir a clases donde lo mejor que a uno le podía pasar era ser devorado por un Pesadilla Monstruosa, o ser quemado por un Cremallerus Espantosus. Tanto Brutacio como Eret y Valka eran los encargados de dirigir grupos para explorar las tierras. Aunque Brutacio en ocasiones era suplantado por Hipo, ya que éste y Brutilda hacían guardia por los alrededores para vigilar y según en su propio concepto "mantener el control". Aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, sus acciones eran infructuosas porque en ocasiones era a ellos a los que uno tenía que vigilar. Así que Astrid se encargaba de ello.

Uno de los niños que componían el pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Patapez miró por enésima vez al sol para estudiar su posición que indicaría la hora de comer, pues era el delegado de tocar el cuerno. Aunque si la posición del sol no le indicaba nada, los rugidos de su estómago seguramente lo harían. El cuerno sonó, y como por arte de magia, todos los instrumentos movidos por la mano del hombre dejaron de moverse y cayeron al unísono al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso y continuado. Al segundo siguiente, todos estaban en el comedor devorando la ternera al vapor, los guisantes, la mantequilla, la cebada, manzanas y cerezas que adornaban los comedores.

-He decidido hacer una excursión – soltó Hipo mientras devoraba su propia porción de ganado con repollo.

Nadie pareció escucharlo pues el sonido de sus mandíbulas al cerrarse y abrirse otra vez era ruido suficiente para malograr que le pusieran atención, sin contar las bromas y las quejas. Su comedor estaba ocupado por los amigos que ya conocemos, además de Valka, Bocón y Eret.

-He decidido hacer una excursión – subió la voz, aunque con su tono tranquilo característico.

\- ¿Otra? -Preguntó Brutacio con la boca llena de comida – Apenas ayer fuimos a una.

\- ¿Fuimos, dices? – alegó Brutilda – Te quedaste roncando y soñando como bebé. Dijiste "Los guerreros hacen más, duermen más". Tuve que suplantarte y mira que el rocío de las mañanas no le sienta muy bien a mi cabello.

\- ¿Y entonces a dónde fuiste? No te ví con ellos. – musitó Astrid quien se encontraba a la derecha de Hipo y señalaba con un leve gesto de cabeza al lugar donde se encontraban Eret y Valka.

\- Seguramente observaste justo la parte donde me tuve que separar del grupo para acabar con un polizón enorme que se robaba y comía todo el papel donde se hacían los planos. – se defendió la rubia.

Astrid estaba a punto de replicar, pero se vió interrumpida por la voz de Valka.

-Ella tiene razón Astrid – dijo con su aterciopelada voz para sorpresa de la muchacha y para soberbia de la otra, quien le sacó la lengua en dejo burlón. Astrid sólo puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza. – A decir verdad, me pregunto cuántos de nuestros dibujos se habrán perdido. Aunque con los avances que hemos tenido y la buena memoria de Eret no me sorprendería que para final de mes sepamos ya la extensión de esta isla.

-Así es -confirmó Eret con voz satisfecha por los avances que habían tenido en su tarea. – De hecho, Hipo, se me ocurrió que podríamos construir algunos levantamientos cerca del río por las cataratas surestes, y de esta manera poder resguardar la pesca sin tener que perder tiempo en regresar los víveres a la aldea y desperdiciar los trechos por si se requiriera seguir avanzando.

-Eso me parece muy bien. -Hipo dio su visto bueno.

-Si a eso te referías con hacer una excursión, podríamos avanzar desde hoy, antes de que se oculte el sol, hijo. -sugirió Valka.

-No, en realidad pensaba en algo más.

Todos pusieron su atención en él pues les extrañó que efectivamente no se trataba de una incursión más para conocer terreno, sino una excursión.

-¿Salir, de la isla? -preguntó Astrid curiosa.

-¿Pero qué no acabamos de salir de una para entrar en otra? -se quejó Patán.

-¿Otro mundo oculto? ¡Cuenta conmigo! -Brutacio se acomodó como si estuviera listo para marchar.

Brutilda, a quien, sólo en apariencia, no le gustaba que le sacudieran su pequeña burbuja individual de comfort, pero que su linaje de guerrera y alianza biológica, con su hermano, la hacía seguir a este hasta el fin del mundo, o mundos ocultos o lo que fuera, agregó después de un suspiro:

-¡Oh bueno! Seguramente será más emocionante que atrapar polizones.

-Seguramente sí, muchacha -concedió Bocón – pero si mis años de experiencia y mis kilos de más no han sido en balde, estoy seguro de que Hipo no se refiere a ir a ningún mundo oculto ni a buscar problemas. ¿Qué tienes en mente? -se dirigió a él.

-Bueno, pensaba más bien en que ya que estamos progresando en la herrería y el cultivo, podríamos ir a buscar a otros clanes para hacer intercambio. Podríamos intercambiar armas, diseñé algunas con anterioridad y he hecho bastantes que a nosotros nos sobran. Y podríamos ir por ganado, gallinas o incluso, caballos. Con los caballos nos sería más fácil desplazarnos y con mayor velocidad por la zona norte, donde están los campos abiertos.

-He oído decir que los caballos islandeses son fuertes y gruesos. -indicó Patapez. De buen grado hubiera agregado y calificado la fuerza de su mandíbula ¿2? y la potencia de su velocidad ¿3?, pero para su sorpresa, su mente no le proporcionó ésos datos. -Yo los compararía con un Nadder Mortífero, ágiles, viven en manadas y soportan grandes distancias.

Astrid le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Patapez, no exenta de cierta melancolía.

-Vaya pues -dijo Bocón quien soltó un silbido como para procesar la idea, él tampoco recordaba un mundo en el que su preocupación más grande no fueran dragones -Parece una idea descabellada, pero por los Dioses si no tienes razón.

-Me parece una idea excelente -convinieron Valka y Astrid a la vez, su sentido de practicidad y rol de jefas de la aldea las hacían pensar con flexibilidad y conveniencia común.

-¿Quiénes son los que irían? -preguntó Astrid.

Hipo ya lo había planeado con antelación por lo que no se le dificultó contestar.

-Me gustaría ir acompañado de Eret, Brutilda y Patapez. Mientras que tú te quedarías aquí. Brutacio y Patán se encargarán de la vigilancia mientras tú ocupas mi lugar y mamá puede ayudarte con eso. -Eret tenía una buena complexión que podía fácilmente intimidar a los demás si algo salía mal, además del hecho que había sido un comerciante con anterioridad, aunque lo que comerciaba, no eran precisamente armas, al menos, no propiamente dichas. Brutacio y Brutilda tenían mayor potencial juntos, potencial que en ocasiones podía ser contraproducente, pero como Hipo no estaría presente, no quería correr riesgos, por lo que era mejor separarlos por esta ocasión. Patapez podía juzgar mejor que él el material de adquisición y por si, la gente desconfiaba de la peligrosidad de Eret, hijo de Eret, el rostro de Patapez sería la antítesis que ocasionaría todo lo contrario y los haría pasar por gente confiable. En cuanto a Patán, era mejor separarlo de Eret y sentirse el protector junto con Brutacio mientras Hipo no estuviera, lo haría calmarse un poco. Hipo pudo darse cuenta de que Astrid llegaba a las mismas conclusiones, le gustaba cómo a veces ella parecía leerle la mente y se sintió complacido al notar su aprobación ante su elección. Valka asintió a Hipo para darle su aprobación también.

Hubo algunas exclamaciones por parte de los más jóvenes, aunque con los bárbaros como ellos era difícil distinguir si eran de gusto o disgusto pues sonaban a gruñidos igualmente. Brutacio le decía algo a Patán que Hipo no logró escuchar pero que terminó en una disputa medianamente amigable por parte de ambos (golpes incluidos) y que hizo dudar a Hipo de si dejarlos juntos fue una buena decisión.

-Está decidido entonces -alzó la voz, e involuntariamente le salió más severa de lo que planeaba lo que hizo a los dos muchachos detenerse. -Partiremos al amanecer del segundo día a partir de hoy. Así tendremos tiempo para alistarnos.

-Ahora, por las barbas de Loki, pásenme esa pierna de ternero y pongan a mover sus mandíbulas, que nos espera un largo día -aseveró Bocón volviendo a su labor favorita, aunque era difícil distinguir si era el comer o el dar órdenes.

Al amanecer del segundo día, _el knarr,_ el barco de vela que los transportaría fuera de la isla se encontraba sondeando cerca de la orilla y a la que algunos berkianos entraban y salían para confirmar que todo estuviera listo. Eret como capitán ya se encontraba en la superficie del barco y su ligereza, vivacidad y facciones decididas con las que daba órdenes y se desenvolvía podían hacer percibir a uno que realmente se encontraba en casa. Se podían notar los nervios en la atmósfera de los que se quedaban y la emoción y ansiedad de la tripulación que se iba. Las mariposas que aparecen en los intestinos de los viajeros antes de emprender su marcha, que eran una clase muy distinta de mariposas que aparecían cuando uno tiene hambre.

-¡Está todo listo, Hipo! -gritó Eret quien hizo un espacio cóncavo con ambas manos alrededor de su boca para hacerse escuchar.

Hipo se encontraba con Astrid, a unas leguas tierra dentro, en el extremo donde comenzaba la arena y terminaban los desfiladeros.

-Bueno, ya es hora -dijo como para sí. Hipo alzó un brazo y lo meneó hacia Eret para indicarle que lo había escuchado.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo? -Astrid acataba órdenes con facilidad, y nunca mostraba debilidad, pero incluso ella misma tenía que admitir que despedirse de Hipo era más difícil de lo que se imaginó.

Él le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que quiero que vayas conmigo. Pero te necesitan aquí.

-¡Eh, que me estoy haciendo vieja esperando! – gritó Brutilda quien ya se encontraba enraizada firmemente arriba del barco. Ella ya se había despedido de los demás, le había dado un golpe en el hombro a su hermano y él le había rodeado la cabeza con un brazo mientras le hacía presión. Cuando menos lo esperaban ya estaban los dos tirados lanzándose patadas en la arena.

Hipo miró a Astrid directamente a los ojos y ambos asintieron como para darse ánimos el uno al otro y como indicativo de que, si algo tenía que hacerse, lo hacían. Cuando Hipo se dio media vuelta para marcharse, una mano de Astrid lo detuvo.

-Espera -le dijo – Quería darte esto en un momento especial, pero qué mas da dártelo ahora. Y en realidad no estaba segura de dártelo porque no sabía si recordarlo te traería dolor, pero si a mí me hubieran dado a elegir, yo creo que me gustaría tener algo como eso…

-¿Astrid? ¿De qué estás hablando?

La muchacha rebuscó algo en el pequeño cinturón que le rodeaba la cintura, donde cargaba una cuchilla afilada, por un momento Hipo se preguntó si le daría su daga ella también, pero lo que sostenía la mano de Astrid era mucho más pequeño y delicado, que cabía en la palma de su mano. Ella lo extendió frente a sus ojos e Hipo pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un colguije, un collar de cuero e hilos finos que sujetaba un pequeño hexágono de metal. Cuando Hipo lo sostuvo con su mano, y se dio cuenta de lo que era, las mariposas de su estómago retomaron el vuelo por razones muy distintas.

-¿Son…? -tuvo miedo de que su voz se cortara -¿Son escamas de Chimuelo?

-Sí

El metal del pequeño hexágono no ocupaba todo el volumen sino meramente los contornos, por lo que dentro de él se encontraban unas cuantas formas pequeñas, negras como la noche, algunas con destellos azul marino que brillaban como plata. Lo que impedía que las escamas salieran irremediablemente de la figura de metal era que estaban cubiertas por vidrio macizo, y estaban tan firmemente colocadas al interior y reforzadas por el vidrio, por lo que, si se movía el pequeño hexágono como sonaja, no habría peligro de que se desbordaran fuera o siquiera de que se movieran salvajemente dentro. Astrid le colocó el collar cuidadosamente. La pequeña figura se balanceó firmemente en el pecho de Hipo, a la altura de su tórax.

-¡Hipo, si Brutilda no se hace vieja, yo sí! -le gritó Bocón. -¡Sube ya!

Hipo echó a andar hacia la embarcación, pero de súbito se detuvo y regresó a grandes trotes. Lo que tomó por sorpresa a Astrid, quien de improviso era tomada en sus brazos y la besaba fervientemente. Ella le regresó el beso.

No tardaron en desplegar velas y despegar la nave rumbo al horizonte. Aquellos que estaban cerca de la orilla agitaban las manos como despedida. Astrid notó que Valka se acercaba hacia ella por atrás, para observar el horizonte hasta que sus ojos no pudieron distinguir más la forma del barco.

A pesar de que los viajeros se habían ido y todos retomaron sus tareas habituales, Astrid notó algo en el aire, la atmósfera pesada, como si el viento le advirtiera, le susurrara cosas al oído. Las hojas de los árboles danzaban su baile habitual, las nubes avanzaban a su destino habitual y el sol se escondía como siempre lo hacía. Pero Astrid no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.


	5. Lobos Despiadados

**Lobos Despiadados**

Hipo puso pie en cubierta, mapa en mano, después de analizar minuciosamente los planos en el camarote principal. Patapez, se encontraba con él, con quien dentro habían hecho un inventario del material y los recursos que se disponían a adquirir. El viento soplaba fuerte hacia el oriente, por lo que Eret ordenó izar velas a plenitud para aprovechar la dirección del viento. Hipo suspiró para llenar sus pulmones de aire agreste y se reconfortó cuando los rayos conciliadores del sol le dieron en pleno rostro. Él había esperado tener a unos cuantos tripulantes como mínimo, afianzados firmemente en el borde de la toldilla para devolver lo que sus estómagos encaprichados por los mareos, tenían que devolver, pero para alivio de todos, sus estómagos estaban acostumbrados a mucho más que el inexorable e indómito vaivén de las aguas en altamar, sino que podían soportar latitudes altísimas y vientos mucho más inflexibles, súbitos y fulminantes giros; y abruptas y poco formidables caídas; después de todo, no cualquiera había montado dragones alguna vez, mucho menos, infinitas veces.

Un más joven e inexperto Hipo se había dicho a sí mismo, aquélla primera vez en que su cuerpo se encontraba a una milla por encima del borde del mar, bien sujeto a las bridas que rodeaban el lomo de una negra y tenaz bestia, gobernable pero ansiosa por revolotear sus alas en peligroso vuelo; que ya lo había vivido todo. Hasta esa primera caída en picada, en la que jinete y dragón se vieron separados en pleno vuelo por las inevitables desventuras de todo aquél que practica una técnica que no ha sido inventada aún por humano habitante en la tierra. Así que no, la tripulación no sufría los desperfectos gastrointestinales del cuerpo humano en altamar.

Aunque, podría decirse, que era compensado por otra clase de desperfectos, en particular uno cuyo nombre comenzaba en "B" y terminaba en "rutilda", pues la muchacha comenzó a representar el papel de oficial de cubierta lanzando órdenes a diestra y siniestra con interminables monólogos. En un segundo se encontraba reprendiendo al pobre Daven por, según ella, no aferrar con la suficiente fuerza los nudos de las cuerdas, traspasando su atención a un escurridizo Gerd, quien no escuchó la historia detallada sobre cómo ella y Brutacio se habían caído al mar cuando niños por el susto que les dio ver a una pequeña anguila dentro del bote, y terminando en el otro extremo del barco, donde un desafortunado Bjorn se topó en su camino y tuvo que escuchar la perorata entera sobre los beneficios corporales y emocionales de adiestrarse en la disciplina del vuelo y las desventajas materiales, económicas y físicas de la disciplina de la navegación.

Hipo y Patapez lograron escuchar partes de su soliloquio al momento en el que bajaban los tres peldaños que conducían al timón, gobernado por el hijo de Eret.

-Le juro jefe, que he domado bestias más dóciles que ésa -arguyó Eret señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la única voz que resonaba sobremanera en la cubierta.

Hipo no supo si echarse a reír o sorprenderse, pues era muy raro que Eret le llamara "jefe".

-Creo que montar a Chimuelo fue más fácil de lograr que conseguir que Brutilda enmudezca.

En esta ocasión fue Eret, quien no supo si echarse a reír, o sorprenderse, pues era la primera vez desde el verano pasado que Hipo hacía una referencia cómica sobre su amigo alado. Aunque Eret lo escuchó suspirar, y no supo si fue su imaginación, pero pareció que un pensamiento fugaz ensombrecía la mirada de Hipo, que rápidamente fue suplantado por un brillo verde de sus ojos dirigido hacia el mapa que sostenía en manos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre los clanes de las costas orientales? –preguntó Hipo extendiendo el mapa frente a sí.

\- El clan del Salmón Errante es el principal comerciante, pero son enemigos naturales del clan del Tejón Artero; son pescadores , mientras que en el clan de la Nutria Sigilosa abundan las pieles. -recitó Patapez gracias a su memoria fotográfica, como si se preparara para un examen. Su memoria tenía que suplir con otros elementos a los que las condiciones le obligaban a secundar otros datos, por mucho, más divertidos.

-Pusiste atención ¿eh? – lo felicitó Eret revolviéndole su claro cabello como si de su hermano menor se tratara. -Así es, aunque ellos se encuentran hacia el sur, que es a donde nos dirigimos. Aún no estoy familiarizado con muchos de los clanes del sur, pero por lo que sé, mantienen un sentido más pacífico que los clanes del norte. Sólo fui hacia sus tierras en unas dos ocasiones. Debemos tener cuidado de los Ballena Desalmada, el Lobo Despiadado y el Oso Sanguinario. Yo nunca me topé con ellos, pero les digo, que con sólo oír las historias es suficiente para que a uno se le erice la piel y ruegue a los Dioses por su salvación.

-Mi padre me contó sobre los Lobos Despiadados -recordó Hipo -Hace mucho tiempo claro. Eran nuestros vecinos más próximos y su jefe tenía una tregua con mi padre. Una cuestión de honor, al parecer, pero no recuerdo muy bien. Creo que por lo menos, no deberíamos temerles a ellos.

-¡Una cuestión de honor, vaya qué sí! -combino Eret – ésos infelices son tradicionales como los berkianos intrépidos. Pero yo no los tacharía de la lista, los muy bastardos adoran la guerra tanto como los Cuervos Nocturnos adoran a los Dioses.

-Pensé que no estabas familiarizado con los clanes de oriente -puntualizó Hipo.

\- Bueno, nunca me he topado con ellos, a Odín gracias, si es a lo que te refieres, pero sí conocí a uno de ellos, en mi antiguo, ejem, negocio -dijo medio avergonzado.

-¿Qué hay del Oso Sanguinario? – quiso saber Patapez, lleno de curiosidad.

-¡Sanguinarios!, por su puesto. -declaró Eret -Diez de mis monedas favoritas a que nadie que se los tope, sale con vida. Aunque yo creo más bien que son cuentos, inventados por guerrilleros que no están dispuestos a admitir una derrota por lo que crean al primer monstruo que se les aparece en sueños. Pero, pensándolo bien, cuentos o no, nadie que se los tope ha vivido para confirmar o desmentir la idea. Tanto si son ciertas como si no, te aconsejo a que salves tu pellejo muchacho, antes de intentar corroborar la teoría con tus propios ojos.

-Entonces es una suerte que nos dirijamos hacia el sur. No quiero correr el riesgo de toparme con ellos -observó Hipo, pues no quería poner a su tripulación en peligro.

Pero una idea cruzó por su mente repentinamente. ¿Qué tal que los Osos Sanguinarios fueran reales y se toparan inesperadamente con…? Quiso desechar inmediatamente la idea, pero sin éxito, pues fue inevitable enlazar los peligros a los que ellos pudieran estar expuestos, a los que cualquiera pudiera estar expuestos, cualquiera, incluidos los…dragones. Parte de su historia, la historia de berk, la suya propia, incluía guerras libradas entre dragones y vikingos. ¿Qué pasaría si la historia se repitiera? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más tomaba por bestias a los que podían ser sus amigos más fieles y comenzaban a cazarlos uno por uno? Hipo ya había pensado esto con anterioridad, y con bastante frecuencia, además. Ésa era una de las razones por las que pudiera estar arrepentido de dejarlos ir, aunque, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: los dejó ir justo por ésa misma razón, para evitar que los atraparan, para evitar que estuvieran expuestos a los peligros, para ocultarlos. Involuntariamente su mano se dirigió hacia su collar nuevo, que repentinamente parecía como si quemara por la súbita consciencia que Hipo tuvo de él. "Chimuelo, protégelos. Confío en ti amigo".

-¡Barco a la vista! -un imprevisto grito de Brutilda hizo que Hipo y todos los demás se pusieran alertas. Brutilda sostenía un catalejo en mano que pasó a manos de Eret, cuando este se acercó a donde se encontraba la muchacha. Hipo se les unió para mirar por el catalejo también.

-¿Amigo o enemigo? -preguntó Eret, aunque en voz tan baja que pareció que fue un pensamiento promulgado en voz alta.

-Bueno, eso está por verse. -respondió Hipo quien lo había escuchado. -Patapez, iza la bandera de la paz. No quiero que nos tomen por corsarios.

-¡Se acerca a gran velocidad! -anunció Brutilda con el ojo puesto en el prolongado instrumento. Hipo iba a tomar el catalejo de vuelta pero no necesitó hacerlo pues vió lo que quería decir Brutilda sin necesidad de mirar por ningún lente. Las velas de una nave se volvían más grandes a cada minuto.

-No logro distinguir su bandera -siguió Brutilda, divulgando cada descubrimiento que hacía. -Y no se ve ningún alma en pena ni de ningún modo, en cubierta. Oh, ahí están. ¡Por los Dioses! Parecen un rebaño de ovejas. Son muchísimos. ¡Vaya! Ése de allá es un fortachón atractivo. ¡Por las barbas de Loki! Las ovejas vienen armadas y equipadas. ¡Oh! Ya logro vislumbrar la bandera, es roja y gris y es….¿realmente es una oveja? ¡Oh! Es un lobo.

Hipo y Eret reaccionaron al mismo tiempo comprendiendo lo que significaba. Pareció como si los hubieran invocado.

Hipo hizo un esfuerzo por impedir que su nerviosismo se notara, aunque, a decir verdad, sus energías fueron en vano, porque, a bordo, sus acompañantes mostraban signos de nerviosismo también. Hipo logró deshacerse de los nervios, recuperando su firmeza y tenacidad con un suspiro.

Lo que pareció una eternidad después, el barco desapareció de la vista, tan pronto como había aparecido, hasta el punto de que los tripulantes se preguntaron si no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Aunque el resplandor plateado del reflejo de la vela con el sol todavía brillaba en las pupilas de Hipo.

La mitad del sol ya se encontraba escondida en el horizonte, tan perfectamente delineado que parecía un queso suizo partido por la mitad, con fulgores amarillos y tonalidades naranja.

-Lo mejor será que me quede hacer guardia. -apuntó Eret. – Ustedes pueden ir a dormir bajo cubierta.

-Necesitarás ayuda -afirmó Hipo -Es mejor que te quedes en suelo de cubierta, yo puedo subir al mástil.

-Sugiero que vayas a dormir. Si te ven a la defensiva, la tripulación puede ponerse nerviosa. Aunque no creo que tengamos visitas por esta noche. A la velocidad que vamos, será difícil que alguien nos alcance.

-Entonces gira todo a estribor.

-Yo subiré a la vigía. -indicó Brutilda. -Esta cosa y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. -dijo manejando el catalejo con su mano.

Fue una noche apacible y silenciosa. La luz de la luna arrullaba a la de las estrellas que parecían bailar bajo el ritmo de los refulgidos lunares.

Hipo tardó en concebir el sueño, pero finalmente se rindió ante el murmullo del viento y del agua. Comenzó a soñar. Sentía la violencia del viento en su rostro. Lo reconoció, no era el aire que se respiraba en tierra, sino el que tocaba las nubes, más denso pero refrescante. Había puesto la cola de Chimuelo en segunda posición para mantenerse en línea recta y tomar velocidad. Podía notar la excitación y el frenesí del vuelo en su dragón, como un eco de la suya propia. Cuando jinete y dragón se volvían uno solo como preludio para el salto inminente. Ajustó la brida de chimuelo, desasió la parte metálica de su pie para dejarla libre y saltó. Cayó con la seguridad de que, a la altura suficiente sería recogido por el lomo de Chimuelo, cerró los ojos esperando sentir la viscosidad conocida, pero no llegó. La caída era infinita. Hipo caía inexorablemente. Chimuelo no estaba. Hipo se retorció exasperado buscándolo, pero el cielo estaba vacío. Miró hacia abajo. El golpe ineludible que lo esperaba estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia. Cerró los ojos y contrajo sus músculos para recibirlo. Se despertó.

\- ¡Hipo!¡Hipo!¡Levántate!¡Nos atacan! – era la voz de Patapez, quien lo zarandeaba febrilmente.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza para despejarla.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nos están atacando! ¡Son ellos! ¡Los lobos Despiadados! ¡Brutilda divisó una nave por babor! ¡Pero llegaron otras dos! ¡Nos rodearon!

Se levantó de un salto. Se dirigió con celeridad hacia el baúl que guardaba sus pertenencias y tomó su espada de fuego y su recién adquirida daga. Al llegar a cubierta, notó en los rostros conocidos toda la angustia y la inquietud de los que han sido invadidos.

Eret estaba tenso pero firmemente plantado a sus pies. La mueca de sus labios daba a entender lo furioso que estaba y lo peligroso que podía ser. Brutilda se encontraba del otro lado, a espaldas de Eret, rodeada por un par de extraños de apariencia peligrosa. No la tocaban, ella estaba cruzada de brazos con su descaro habitual. Hipo no tuvo tiempo de contar cuántos extraños había en ése momento en la cubierta de su propio barco, pero sí notó que estaban rodeado por tres naves. Toda su tripulación se encontraba esparcida al azar, firmes pero tensos.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Eret, a quien un par de extraños lo rodeaba a sus espaldas, y otro más se encontraba frente a él.

-Ya he dicho que se trata de un error. No escondemos a nadie -decía Eret molesto y con firmeza.

Hipo puso atención a la persona que Eret tenía enfrente. Parecía joven, aunque alto y delgado, sus brazos y el ancho de sus hombros hacían notar la firmeza de sus músculos. Su cabello oscilaba entre el rubio y el pelirrojo, y llevaba una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo derecho que le había impedido el crecimiento de una parte de su ceja. Llevaba su cabello recogido en media coleta, finalizando en una trenza salvaje, y lo demás le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros.

-Si no me cree, puede hablar con el Jefe -terminó diciendo un irritado Eret, cuando Hipo se unió a él.

\- ¿Él? -preguntó el extraño con desdén -Es un niño, no me hagas reír.

Hipo notó que el extranjero no tenía mucha más edad que él, podía atreverse a apostar que tenía su misma edad. Su mandíbula adquiría la delicadeza de la gente joven.

-No soy un niño -Se defendió Hipo -Y sean cuales sean sus asuntos, no hay nada que no podamos solucionar dialogando. ¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos y hablamos en mi camarote?

-Ja -se burló el rubio -No me quieran ver la cara de idiota. La tienen escondida aquí. Lo que quieren es ganar tiempo.

-¿A quién? -preguntó Hipo.

El guerrero no le respondió sino que se limitó a observar a su alrededor. Hipo buscó una respuesta en Eret, quien alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Pueden registrar el barco, entonces -Sugirió Hipo, alzando las palmas en son de paz, sin lograr conseguirla.

-Ya lo creo que sí -El invasor dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a uno de sus compinches, quien asintió también y acto seguido cuatro de los extraños comenzaron a registrar toda la nave.

-No hay nadie en los camarotes, jefe -dijo uno de ellos, a quien su líder se había dirigido con el gesto de cabeza, cuando terminaron de inspeccionar. -Ni en los baúles, ni debajo de las camas.

-Buscamos en la cocina y en las cabinas. No hay nadie -aseveró otro.

En los ojos del líder se pudo ver su decepción, pero siguió sin bajar la guardia. Se alejó e hizo una seña para que su segundo lo siguiera a una esquina donde comenzaron a discutir en términos secretos. Hipo no logró oír lo que decían, pero vió cómo los dos asentían.

-Le doy mi palabra. -se hizo escuchar Hipo. El líder pareció reaccionar levemente ante la afirmación – No sé a quién buscan, pero nosotros no tenemos rehenes de ningún tipo.

-Sí, bueno, eso no cambia las cosas. -le respondió él con tono severo.

Hipo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, pues instantáneamente la tripulación enemiga blandía en sus manos, espadas, hachas, estoques y demás cosas para atacarlos.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Brutilda alzó la rodilla para asestarle un golpe en la entrepierna a uno, y se escabulló ágilmente para patear a otro. Eret, a la velocidad de la luz, extrajo dos cuchillas afiladas de su cinturón y lanzaba diestramente golpes, defendiendo todos sus flancos. Se escuchaba el sonido del metal con metal. Patapez, Daven, Bjorn y Gerd se reunieron en un círculo, de espaldas para defenderse y atacar.

Hipo se agachó con rapidez frente a un puño que iba dirigido a su cabeza, rodó sobre sí mismo y al levantarse, su espada de metal chocó con un hacha para impedir el golpe. Hipo sabía que estaban en desventaja. Los otros eran por mucho, más numerosos, y aunque su tripulación era buena con la defensa, la otra era buena con el ataque.

Hipo tenía que pensar en algo, rápido. Había cargado con su ballesta, que él mismo había modificado. Si lograba llegar a ella y subir al mástil para disparar desde arriba al tiempo que Eret doblaba el timón para avanzar y salir del encierro, podrían tener una ventaja.

Hinchó los pulmones para darle a Eret las instrucciones cuando sintió cómo le reventaban las entrañas. Sintió fuego y dolor, y algo cálido que escurría de su mano, cuando esta involuntariamente fue a parar a su abdomen. Comprendió que era sangre. Le habían enterrado un puñal. Sin quererlo, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y sintió cómo sus huesos se volvían de gelatina, quería levantarse y moverse, pero descubrió que no podía. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Eret abría la boca para gritar algo que no escuchó. Todos los sonidos dejaron de emitir ruido alguno. Todo se detuvo. El tiempo no avanzaba. Luego todo se volvió negro.


	6. Noticias de Alta Mar

**Noticias de Alta Mar**

Astrid se preparó para disparar. Blandió el arco, acomodó la flecha, ajustó la altura y acercó su boca hacia la punta afilada para medir la distancia y la fuerza del tiro. Después de un suspiro, disparó. ¡Maldición! No contempló la dirección del viento y eso porque estaba demasiado absorta en no ahuyentar al pobre animal con los ruidos que las pisadas de hojas y ramas rotas pudieran hacer al deslizarse cuidadosamente a una posición más certera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un lince de demasiadas longitudes, crines robustas y porte recio. Fue un golpe de suerte, porque la muchacha buscaba cazar peces río arriba; si ardillas o aves se cruzaban en su camino, qué mejor.

Fueron propósitos deportivos los que la hicieron decidirse a tomar arco y flecha más un trinchete que acomodó firmemente en las correas de su cinturón. No por la falta de provisiones sino por la falta de aventura. Todavía le costaba trabajo admitir que la ausencia de peligros o amenazas frecuentes no fueran la orden del día. Una parte de ella reprobaba y aborrecía la quietud y el silencio que acompañaban el murmullo de los árboles, el cantar de los pájaros o las monsergas comunes de los personajes vikingos que conformaban su aldea. Otra parte de ella estaba agradecida; la falta de riesgos y contingencias en su pequeña localidad sólo representaban el hecho de que los dragones estaban a salvo. Así como también representaban el hecho de que su naturaleza osada, intrépida y temeraria estaban causando estragos en su estabilidad y consistencia.

Siempre buscaba pretextos para cargar con escudo y lanza en un entrenamiento, y las víctimas de su intrepidez reprimida eran con frecuencia Eret (gran contrincante debido a su solidez corpórea), Hipo (adversario digno por su agilidad e inteligencia natas), Brutilda (a pesar de su testarudez, la muchacha tenía buenas estrategias de ataque) o Valka (su experiencia y templanza eran buenos maestros para la impulsividad de Astrid); pero ellos no estaban, así que tenía que conformarse con el exceso de fuerza en los brazos de Patán, o la impasibilidad de Brutacio y a pesar de que Valka sufría los mismos padecimientos que Astrid, ella misma tenía que considerar que la madre de su esposo no era lo caprichosa o imprudente que ella podía ser en ocasiones cuando se proponía algo.

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que el knarr se perdió de vista en el horizonte, aunque la ansiedad de Astrid, ya sea por la ausencia de los viajeros o la habitual tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente; en lugar de disminuir, aumentaba. Una observadora Valka notó la diferencia en los estados emocionales de Astrid, y atribuyéndoselo a la partida del amado, o a la falta de aventura, Valka le sugirió una expedición improvisada, tranquilizándola de que ella se haría cargo de las responsabilidades de jefa por el momento.

Así que después de ver al lince correr desaforado por la flecha que dio a parar al árbol donde pastaba, se propuso darle alcance. Ésa noche habría lomo para cenar. Pero incluso la determinación del cazador tiene que ceder ante las inclemencias del clima y del tiempo. Ya llevaba Astrid un buen trecho recorrido siguiendo el rastro del animal cuando notó el gris de las espesas nubes a punto de reventar y el mensaje de la velocidad del viento y la puesta del sol, que le anunciaban que era momento de regresar. A Astrid no le sorprendió porque la noche anterior, los relámpagos de una tormenta desenfrenada habían durado toda la noche.

Tomó el camino largo, en lugar de seguir en línea recta hacia abajo, por la inclinación del suelo, tomaría una vereda por el borde del acantilado, de esta manera obligaba a sus piernas no perder condición y a observar la inmensa extensión del horizonte que se encontraba a su izquierda. La tormenta no le asustaba pues el camino se lo sabía.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba se topó con voces conocidas.

-¡Te digo que no es posible! -decía Patán muy convencido.

-Apuesto mi gruesa y tupida barba a que sí -respondía Brutacio.

Los dos se encontraban cerca del borde del acantilado haciendo las veces de vigilantes, que desempeñaban de manera orgullosa. Una de las ventajas de su monumental isla, era que los escarpados, las pronunciaciones y los despeñaderos les otorgaban la increíble ventaja del espectador, pues podían observar todo lo que sucedía en el horizonte desde las alturas. Si clanes enemigos llegaban, los berkianos poseían la delantera en el ataque, no sólo en la observación. Se podían lanzar flechas y esconder sin ser vistos, entre otras cosas. Pero Astrid no quería pensar al respecto.

-¿Cómo, en el nombre de las Valkirias más sagradas, un dragón saldrá con vida después de comerse una anguila? Explícame. -discutió Patán

-Por la sencilla razón de que nunca vimos a uno comerla. Apuesto a que si Colmillo comiera una, no le pasaría nada. Si tiene las entrañas llenas de tanto fuego como el que expulsa, seguramente la anguila se haría pedacitos dentro.

-¡Mi Pesadilla Monstruosa! ¿Y por qué no tu Cremallerus Espantosus?

-Por que necesita el gas de su primer cabeza para prender fuego idiota. No se le puede introducir el gas así como así.

Patán estaba a punto de responder cuando se vio interrumpido por Astrid.

-Bueno, pero tengan la seguridad de que ninguno de los dos podrá comprobarlo. No ahora.

Los dos se volvieron hacia ella y la saludaron con un breve gesto de cabeza pero eso no impidió que el frenesí de la discusión disminuyera.

-¿Comprobarlo? ¡Qué necesitamos comprobar! Si mis preciosas bestias no se comen las anguilas es por una simple y sencilla razón -defendió Patán.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca viste a uno comerse una? -le dijo Brutacio.

-Pues porque …porque… -se trabó Patán quien era más vanidoso que inteligente. -Es como si a ti te pidieran que te tragaras la ternera ¿Qué dices a eso? ¡No te gusta!

-Pero no porque no me guste me va a matar si me la como.

Un trueno llegó a sus oídos antes que la luz de un relámpago a sus pupilas, cosa que interrumpió a Patán.

-Vamos muchachos. Mejor discutan bajo techo, si no quieren que el agua nos empape el cerebro aparte de la ropa. -les instó Astrid. -¿Por qué no lo consultan con Valka? Y salen de la duda.

Sin haberlo pensado con anterioridad se enfrascaron ahora en una discusión sobre qué apostarían si el uno ganaba y el otro perdía antes de que Valka les proporcionara la respuesta al llegar a la aldea, mientras caminaban detrás de Astrid.

-Comerás ternera si pierdes -dijo Patán.

-¡Puaj! Está bien. Pero no peinarás tu cabello ni tu bigote por una semana si yo gano.

-¿Una semana? ¿Estás loco?

Casi chocan con la espalda de Astrid quien se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Qué es eso de allá? -preguntó señalando hacia un punto oscuro que se encontraba entre el mar y la arena.

Los dos muchachos se unieron a sus flancos para ver lo que decía, entrecerrando los ojos para ver a distancia.

-A lo mejor la oveja negra se escapó y le da miedo caminar hacia dentro. -sugirió Patán.

-Es más grande que una oveja -dijo Astrid.

-Puede ser una oveja grande -mencionó el pequeño muchacho.

-O varias ovejas. -señaló Brutacio. Los tres divisaron otras dos figuras irregulares en la costa. Inmóviles.

-Tenemos que bajar a ver -afirmó Astrid a la vez que buscaba un lugar que se acomodara a sus intenciones.

-Por aquí hay una pendiente -sugirió Patán caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y viendo hacia abajo. -Parece resbaladiza por el aguacero de ayer, pero podemos sostenernos con las piedras que sobresalen.

Así lo hicieron y después de una escabrosa bajada con sus debidas precauciones, los tres corrieron hacia la primera figura. Astrid comprimió un grito ahogado pues cuando comprendió de lo que se trataba se dirigió presurosamente hacia la persona que estaba tendida boca abajo. De la cintura para abajo su cuerpo tocaba el borde de la marea y de la cintura para arriba la seca arena. Tenía la ropa hecha girones, no calzaba zapatos, tenía la estatura y el tamaño aproximados de Brutacio, aunque más liviano, más pequeño y no tan rubio. Llevaba el cabello corto, por lo que Astrid pudo notar el tatuaje que llevaba en la boca del cuello, en medio de los omóplatos, pero más arriba. Al principio, Astrid pensó que se trataba de una runa, por sus trazos afilados y simples, pero el conjunto de líneas componía la forma de un lobo, con sus orejas alzadas y la mandíbula que terminaba en pico. Pidió ayuda a Brutacio para que lo colocaran boca arriba. Patán corrió unos metros hacia enfrente para revisar de lo que podía tratarse los otros puntos negros. Estaba ya casi oscuro por la puesta de sol y más aún por las negras nubes.

Tanto Brutacio como Astrid se dieron cuenta de que era no más que un muchacho, casi un niño, por lo regordete de su mandíbula y la suavidad de su nariz. Si Astrid tuviera que adivinar pensaría que tendría unos quince años, tal vez diecisiete, aunque no sabía si parecía mayor por lo descompuesto de su ropa y de sus facciones. Astrid acercó la oreja hacia el pecho del muchacho temiendo lo peor, pero se dio cuenta de que respiraba.

-No son más que balsas deshechas -anunció Patán quien se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos – O una partida por la mitad.

-Tenemos que llevarlo hacia la aldea. Iré por ayuda. Patán, quédate con él y asegúrate que siga respirando. Brutacio, revisa la costa para comprobar si hay más como él. -ordenó Astrid.

Al instante se levantó sin pensar en sacudirse la arena de las rodillas y corrió a la velocidad de la luz por el lado contrario por donde terminaba la pendiente por la que habían bajado. Más allá se encontraba la vereda de madera que los berkianos habían construido para hacer más fácil su bajada al mar.

Patán no había terminado de pensar qué haría, por la caridad de todos los Dioses, si el muchacho dejaba de respirar, cuando un grupo de sus conocidos se acercaba velozmente por el extremo norte donde Astrid había desaparecido, sólo que en esta ocasión aparecía con Valka, Bocón y unos cuantos más que llevaban entre manos un camastro. Otros cuantos llevaban centinelas para alumbrar la espesa oscuridad.

\- ¡Por Tyr, Dios guerrero del santo Valhalla! ¡Un náufrago! -exclamó Bocón cuando los asistentes estuvieron rodeando al desventurado desconocido.

-Pero si es sólo un niño -manifestó Valka compasivamente.

-Patán, ayúdame a colocarlo en el camastro. Con cuidado, no sabemos si está herido. -pidió Astrid.

Ya se encontraba el muchacho encima del catre y Astrid a simple vista pudo corroborar que no tenía heridas, cuando escucharon las pisadas de Brutacio que se acercaba corriendo.

-No hay nadie más por la costa -aseguró -Aunque, Astrid, creo que no te gustará ver esto.

Sostenía lo que parecía una barra de madera, desigual y chamusqueada por los bordes, que adquirían el color negro, desproporcional al café oscuro.

-Pertenece a la balsa de madera que está por allá -apuntó hacia el sur. -Logré arrancar esto.

-Seguramente logró llegar flotando hasta aquí gracias a ella. -aventuró Valka-Quien quiera que sea -agregó - ¿Habrá sido un barco destrozado por la tormenta de anoche?

-Es lo más probable. Pero tenemos que esperar a que despierte para saberlo. -añadió Bocón.

-Pero al menos sabemos qué barco era -dijo Brutacio. Su voz temblaba. -Miren.

Astrid arrancó una centinela de manos de uno de los reunidos y la acercó al madero desfigurado. Un grito que se formó en su garganta no logró salir de su boca. Repentinamente se sintió incapaz de hacer algo, incluso un mínimo movimiento. Bocón soltó un gruñido de desesperación junto con una sarta de maldiciones, y Valka exclamó un sonoro "¡Oh no!". Grabados en la madera estaba el símbolo de los berkianos, un poderoso dragón enrollado que con la punta de su trompa tocaba su cola.

-Pero si fue el barco de Hipo ¿por qué un muchacho desconocido viajaba en él? -preguntó Patán.

-¿Cómo sabemos que viajaba con ellos? -preguntó Valka -¿Cómo sabemos que no hay más barcos que naufragaron?

Astrid pensaba a gran velocidad. Se le estaban formando muchas hipótesis en su cabeza y ninguna de ellas agradable. Tenía un sinfín de preguntas, pero no podía responder ninguna ahora. Tenían que esperar a que el muchacho despertara.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el desconocido comenzó a moverse y toser, lo que extrajo a Astrid de su repentino estado inerte.

La atención de todos se volvió hacia el extraño. Valka se inclinó para socorrerlo en su ataque de tos, levantándolo por la espalda y dándole palmaditas.

-Necesita agua.

-Sólo tengo alcohol -ofreció Bocón en una especie de cantimplora. -Y yo digo que eso lo hará despertar de una vez por todas.

Astrid tomó de las manos de Bocón la pequeña botella y se la acercó cuidadosamente a los labios resecos del muchacho. Se escuchó cómo engullía con avidez el líquido, al tiempo que abría los ojos. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, en lo que cobraba consciencia de su alrededor.

-¿Es usted milady Freydis? -preguntó enfocando su mirada en el poderoso brillo azul de los ojos de Astrid.

A Astrid le sorprendió lo educado que sonaba su voz a pesar de las vicisitudes de su aventura.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Freydis? No, lo siento. Mi nombre es Astrid, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Hans, de los lobos de oriente.

Todos se lanzaron miradas entre sí, sin saber cómo proceder.

-Chico -se acercó Bocón -estás con los Berkianos de occidente y debemos saber, por Odín nuestro Dios y por Frigg nuestra Diosa, si reconoces esto. - Le mostró el pedazo de madera con el símbolo del dragón.

El muchacho lo estudió cuidadosamente; por el ceño fruncido y la falta de interés que mostraban sus facciones parecía que no lo reconocía, aunque después algo pareció brotar de su mente. Todos permanecieron a la expectativa, inmóviles y tensos aguardando la respuesta.

-¡Oh! -exclamó el chico con voz todavía reseca y gastada. -Ya recuerdo. Era del barco de los vikingos desconocidos que nos encontramos en altamar.

-¿Y sabes qué le pasó a ése barco? -preguntó Astrid, con voz gentil. No quería asustar al viajero.

El muchacho parecía cansado y dolorido, con justa razón. Pero Astrid necesitaba saberlo antes de proporcionarle los auxilios que requería.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien. -hizo una mueca. Astrid no supo si porque algo le dolía, o por que recordó algo. Intentó de nuevo.

-¿Las personas que estaban en ése barco?¿Sabes lo que les pasó?

-No, todo fue muy confuso al final. Aunque sí recuerdo que cuando todos empezaron a pelear, hirieron al jefe de los suyos.

Se tensó el aire cuando todos contuvieron la respiración. Astrid sintió escalofríos.

-¿A su jefe? Dime ¿recuerdas cómo era?

-Sí, lo sé porque tenía una pierna de metal.

-¿Y sabes qué pasó con él?

-¿Con el chico de pierna de metal? -trató de recordar el muchacho -Está muerto, lo vi caer antes de la explosión.


	7. Plan de Escape

**Plan de Escape**

Comenzó a sentir sed. Sentía la garganta tan seca y ardiente que apostaría que así la sentía un dragón antes de lanzar fuego. Sentía el escozor de la resequedad de los labios y lo rasposo de la lengua en el paladar.

-Creo que está despertando.

Era la voz de Eret, que se escuchaba lejana, como si comenzara a formarse un eco que no llegara a terminar, propio de los sonidos que viajan en espacios grandes y cerrados.

-¿Hipo?¿Hipo, estás despierto? -la voz de Patapez sonaba más cerca, a la altura de su oído.

-¡Hay por todos los Dioses!¡Chorréale agua en la cabeza si lo que quieres es que despierte! Pero yo lo dejaría dormir un rato más. Así no se da cuenta de la pestilencia de este lugar. -la voz de Brutilda sonaba cerca y lejos, por lo que Hipo supuso que iba y venía de una dirección a otra.

Hipo pudo localizar sus párpados para lograr abrirlos, aunque por la voz ronca no pudo responder tan rápido como hubiera querido.

-Sí, estoy despierto -contestó.

Los pasos de Brutilda dejaron de resonar al detenerse por escuchar la voz de Hipo, pero retomaron su vaivén.

-Necesito…agua. -dijo Hipo al momento que tomaba impulso para levantarse, pero un fuego, muy diferente al de su garganta, le impidió su propósito. Venía directamente de su costado izquierdo. Lanzó una pequeña exclamación de dolor.

-Estás herido. Yo no me movería si fuera tú -le comunicó Eret.

El hijo de Eret, se levantó de donde yacía, medio sentado, medio de pie, recargado con una pierna extendida y la otra inclinada hacia atrás, con un brazo sobre la rodilla de su pierna. Se levantó a servir agua, Hipo no vio de dónde, y le entregó el vaso a Patapez, para que este se lo suministrara al herido. Hipo pidió dos vasos más. Saciada su sed comenzó a evaluar el lugar donde se encontraban, por lo que, a pesar de las insistencias de Patapez, decidió alzarse, recostando su espalda en la pared que tenía detrás.

Eret regresó a su posición, frente donde se encontraba Hipo, con los brazos cruzados y expresión pensativa. Se encontraban en una especie de cueva, pero con rasgos de mano humana que le habían querido dar un aspecto más habitable. Al centro se encontraba una gran mesa de cedro, sobre la cual se encontraban algunos platos llenos de comida, cantimploras con agua y algunos vasos de fierro. De cada esquina pendía un candil con su respectiva llama interminable. Aunque, casi no eran necesarios pues a la derecha de la habitación, cuatro pequeñas ventanas, con barrotes en forma de cruz atravesados, permitían el paso de la luz solar. Alrededor de la mesa, sillas de respaldo alto y resistente se acompañaban una a la otra. Algunos estantes, de cedro también, resguardaban las paredes, aunque todos ellos con candados, protegiendo lo que tenían dentro. Debajo de Hipo se encontraba una cama improvisada, con piezas de madera cubiertas de algodón y unas mantas. Improvisada también, había sido la curación de su herida. Un vendaje le rodeaba toda su cintura, que sostenía un parche donde se vislumbraban algunos puntos rojos. A pesar de las quejas de Butilda, que de sobra todo mundo sabía que podrían darle la vuelta al continente, el lugar no apestaba, pero sí olía a humedad y a moho. Hipo supuso que el lugar lo utilizaban para hacer reuniones privadas, y que además, servía de fortaleza, pues nadie podía entrar o salir con facilidad. La gran puerta que los custodiaba era tan alta como el lugar, y sellaba cualquier oportunidad de escape. Se encontraba a la izquierda de Hipo, en medio de la pared donde convalecía.

Otro hecho saltó a su consciencia. Si los tenían como prisioneros, no los trataban como tal en el sentido completo de la palabra. Les habían proporcionado alimentos, le habían curado su herida, y el lugar estaba lejos de considerarse una celda.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué estamos aquí? -inquirió Hipo que probablemente tenía tantas preguntas como sus amigos.-¿Y dónde están los demás? -se acordó de repente.

-En la habitación contigua -respondió Eret. -Gracias a los gritos de Brutilda cuando pidió a los cuatro vientos que nos sacaran de aquí, los demás respondieron con golpes en la pared.

-Sí, bueno. Gracias a mi potente e impetuosa voz, lo sabemos -se granjeó la muchacha -La tuya no nos hubiera ayudado, a encontrarlos como mínimo.

-Nadie nos ha querido decir nada -explicó amablemente Patapez -Después de la explosión nos llevaron en diferente barco. Nos reunieron a todos aquí, menos a ti, que te llevaron a no sé dónde por una eternidad y luego te dejaron aquí, con cama y todo. Fue tan extraña su amabilidad que me atreví a preguntarles por qué nos capturaron, también Brutilda, aunque ella tal vez no les pidió, les gritó, pero no obtuvimos más que silencio. Eret supone que tal vez fueron piratas…

-¡Ya dije que piratas no son! -interrumpió Brutilda -¡Los piratas no lucen así!

-De todas maneras nos pueden vender como esclavos -agregó Eret.

-Alto, alto, alto -resopló Hipo -¿Explosión?¿Esclavos?

-El muy inteligente de Eret -apostilló Brutilda – prendió fuego con tu lanzador y con el poco gas que aún le queda de mi hermoso Cremallerus, cuando vió que te hirieron.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? ¡Iban por él! Y era la mejor forma de distraerlos -se defendió Eret. -Buscaba ganar tiempo para dirigirme al timón. Hubiéramos chocado con una parte de su barco que nos rodeaba por derecha para poder salir de ahí.

-Yo no vi que fueran por él -continuó Brutilda -Es más, yo oí perfectamente cuando el jefe rubipelirrojo como se llame, les dijo estrictamente que no quería muertos, cuando se enojó porque le dieron a Hipo.

-¿Qué pasó con nuestro barco? ¿Se destrozó? -quiso saber Hipo.

-No -le respondió Patapez -o al menos no todo. Sólo una parte de estribor, que saltó directamente al mar hecho añicos. Aunque ellos lo custodiaron. Cuando nos colocaron en diferentes barcos alguien más condujo el nuestro hasta aquí.

-Eso es bueno -dijo Hipo con alivio -si logramos salir de dondequiera que sea este lugar, podemos recuperarlo.

-Ya busqué salidas. -informó Eret -La única oportunidad que tendremos será por ahí -señaló a la puerta. -Las ventanas son demasiado pequeñas.

-¿Crees que realmente nos quieran como esclavos? -Hipo se dirigió directamente a Eret -Este lugar me parece un poco cortés si ése fuera el caso.

-Esclavos para su disposición no creo -opinó Eret -Ya nos hubieran conducido hacia ellos. Pero tal vez obtengan una buena ganancia por seis cabezas.

-¡Y con un demonio, que no son piratas! -siseó Brutilda.

-¡No dije que lo fueran! -apuntó Eret.

-No nos quedaremos para averiguarlo. Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí. -puntualizó Hipo observando por todos lados, como si realmente ganara algo con pasar revista al lugar. -¿Se llevaron todas nuestras armas? ¿Mi espada…? -instintivamente se tocó su flanco derecho, pero estaba vacío.

-Sí, todas. -indicó Patapez -Logré resguardar este pequeño. Pero no sirve de gran cosa. Se doblaría al instante con el pestillo de la puerta.

Hipo comenzó a registrarse por completo. Le habían quitado su espada de fuego, la daga ancestral de los antiguos jefes berkianos, y su doble lanzador de gas y fuego. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Eran sus pertenencias más preciadas, lo que había quedado de su antigua historia con los dragones y lo que le quedaba de su padre. ¿Habría manera de recuperarlos? Sería demasiado riesgoso. No sabía dónde guardaban las armas sus secuestradores y cualquier milésima de segundo contaría para llegar a salvo al barco. Sus pensamientos hubieran ideado una estrategia plausible, si su mano no se hubiera tocado una pequeña figura de toque férreo en uno de sus bolsillos. "¡Oh, Sí!" dijo para sus adentros.

-No, no se las llevaron todas. -una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

Les mostró a sus amigos lo que su mano sostenía. Tan pequeño, que era preciso sujetarla entre el índice y el pulgar. Era una pequeña esfera de metal, con algo dentro. Parecía polvo verde.

-¿Qué son ésas? Nunca las ví con anterioridad -señaló Brutilda, un poco menos de mal humor.

-Es porque no hubo necesidad de utilizarlas. Pero nunca se sabe -concilió Hipo, aplaudiéndose a sí mismo, por haberlas creado y a Astrid, por ser tan testaruda que había insistido en que cargase con ellas en su bolsillo. ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Astrid! Pensar en ella y en su isla y los que la conformaban parecía tan lejano ahora. -Sólo las tienes que lanzar y ¡pum! Explotan. Se los demostraría, pero es la única que queda. Creo que al registrar mis bolsillos se les escapó esta pequeñina.

-¿Cuál es plan? -Eret había adquirido un color diferente. El fuego de la determinación en sus ojos.

-Podemos derribar el candado de la puerta con esto -explicó Hipo. -Pero tendremos que ser muy precavidos. Deben lanzarse desde lejos y dar en el tino. Sólo podemos usarla una vez.

Eret estaba a punto de ofrecerse él mismo, confiando en su buena puntería, cuando se escucharon unos pasos. Hipo no sabría decir si lo que había fuera era un pasillo, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo porque los pasos se escuchaban no por el lado de la puerta sino por el de las ventanas. El ruido de la grada y las piedras al pisarse llegaba hasta sus oídos. No eran muchos hombres, tal vez eran los pasos de uno o dos. Brutilda corrió como bólido hacia la pared para tratar de escuchar. Luego, hizo unas señas enérgicamente para que se unieran a ella, su oreja pegada en el muro de piedra. Lo más fácil sería acercar una silla y treparse en ella, pero las ventanas estaban a tanta altura que se necesitaría la estatura de dos hombres por encima de la butaca.

Hipo soltó una maldición cuando otra vez el dolor apareció al tratar de moverse, pero esta vez no le causó tantos estragos, y para su sorpresa notó que podía levantarse sin dificultad. Rechazó las manos que Eret y Patepez le ofrecían, pues quería saber qué tanto necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. No lo necesitaba, llegó al muro después que los demás. Y prestó oídos hacia los ruidos de fuera.

-¿Cómo sabremos si son o no los hombres de Viggo? ¿No sería bueno hacerlos hablar? Ya sabe, presionarlos -dijo una voz que a Hipo le pareció conocida por la emboscada de ayer ¿Había sido ayer?, pero de tantos hombres no pudo ubicarla en un rostro en concreto.

-Si son los hombres de Viggo, no hablarán, aunque les rebanes la piel. Esos desgraciados son cabezotas como un buey. -esta voz sí la reconoció. Pertenecía al líder rubio.

-¿Entonces qué planeas hacer con ellos? -siguió la primera voz. -¿No los planeas liberar o sí?

El jefe de los contrarios tardó unos minutos en responder. Su acompañante es el que siguió hablando.

-Ya sabes que el Oso Sanguinario te pidió que encontraras al domador de dragones primero. Si se entera que en su lugar tienes encerrados a una rubia escandalosa, a un fortachón mal encarado, a un niño asustadizo y a un muchacho con prótesis, ¡la que se nos va a armar!

-Lo sé ¡Demonios! Lo sé. Pero ya te dije que el domador de dragones y ésas bestias que a los supersticiosos les gusta hablar, no existen. Son simples leyendas.

-Tal vez, pero Viggo no lo cree así. Y eso ya no depende de nosotros. Lo mejor es seguirle el juego y llevarle lo que pide. Así podremos tener a Freydis de vuelta, antes de que le haga daño.

-¡Espero por todos los Dioses que mi hermana sepa defenderse! ¡Por Odín que necesito tiempo! Si son osos sanguinarios y los dejamos libres es probable que se desvíen y tomen una ruta diferente a la de su isla, aun si alguien se infiltrara en su barco. Pero sería muy riesgoso enviar tan poco número de nosotros si queremos rescatar a mi hermana. Y si enviara a un barco a seguirlos, se darían cuenta al instante y de igual manera se desviarían para tomarnos el pelo. Si no son hombres de Viggo afirmarán diciendo que no lo son justo como los osos sanguinarios harían.

-Entonces creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Sven. Lo único que hacen nuestros cautivos es entretenernos y Freydis no tendrá tanto tiempo.

-¿Cuándo es el toque de queda?

-En tres días.

-¡Demonios! Ya no tenemos tiempo. Los entregaremos a Viggo. Les diremos que encontramos a su domador de dragones como él piensa, aunque no lo sean.

-Pero si son sus hombres sabrá inmediatamente que le mentimos.

Se produjo otro silencio.

-Lo pensaré mejor esta noche. Tendremos que idear algo. -dijo la voz del líder.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

Se escucharon otra vez los ecos de los pasos al alejarse hasta que los presos dejaron de oírlos. Aunque nadie se movió. Todos estaban tratando de filtrar el contenido de la información que acababan de escuchar.

-El jefe de los osos sanguinarios te está buscando -Eret fue el primer en hablar, dirigiéndose a Hipo.

-Y lo más probable es que nos entreguen a él -soltó Hipo.

-Tiene prisionera a su hermana -dijo Brutilda.

-No sabe que el domador de dragones está aquí -añadió Patapez.

-Y si no nos entregan a él, nunca nos dejarán escapar de aquí. -siguió Eret -Lo más probable es que vengan a rebanarnos la piel para hacernos hablar. O cuando vean que no les servimos, nos venderán como esclavos.

-¡Y dale con los esclavos! -lo reprendió Brutilda -¡Seremos puré en todos los casos!

-¿Por qué no van y atacan la isla de los Osos Sanguinarios? Así recuperan a su hermana -se preguntó Hipo.

Eret negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-No, los Osos Sanguinarios nunca, jamás se dejan ver o salen de su isla, nadie sabe dónde está. Ellos son los que te encuentran.

-Al menos ya sabemos que son reales -señalizó Patapez, recordando su plática sobre los clanes detrás del timón.

-Muy reales. -convino Hipo sintiendo un estremecimiento. -Ahora lo entiendo. Pensaban que nosotros éramos parte del clan de Viggo y que teníamos a su hermana prisionera. Por eso nos atacaron.

-Y siguen creyéndolo firmemente -comentó Brutilda -que somos osos desgarrahuesos, o lo que sea.

Hipo tomó firmemente la esfera explosiva de hierro en sus manos. Sentía la necesidad de escapar ahora más que nunca. Aunque no del todo. Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con ése tal Sven, teniendo la seguridad de que le creería, podrían ayudarlo a rescatar a su hermana Freydis. Pero todo era riesgoso, muy riesgoso. ¿Cuántos riesgos estaba él dispuesto a tomar?

-Hay que esperar a que oscurezca. Cuando todos estén dormidos, la seguridad de la noche nos dará una oportunidad para llegar a nuestro barco. -les dijo a sus acompañantes.

El resto del día lo pasaron contemplando las mejores estrategias de escape, ajustando detalles y evaluando posibilidades. Patapez los invitó a tomar algunos alimentos. Hipo no tenía hambre por la ansiedad del objetivo que estaban a punto de emprender, pero una chillona Brutilda les dijo que no sabían si en el futuro podrían comer algo. Así que la luz de la luna los recibió estando todos a la mesa.

Los grillos cantaban, el viento soplaba y las estrellas se dejaron caer en compañía de la luna. Era hora.

Hipo le pasó la esfera a Eret con un asentimiento de cabeza. Detrás del tirador se colocaron los otros tres. Sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba. Pasaron algunos minutos en lo que Eret se preparaba para lanzar. No podía fallar.

-¡Odín protégenos! -soltó Eret y lanzó el pequeño explosivo.

Los cuatro se agacharon instintivamente cubriéndose la cara por el polvo, las chispas y unos pedazos de madera que saltaron desde la puerta. La cantidad de humo los hizo toser y esperar un largo rato en lo que se desvanecía para poder ver.

La puerta cedió e Hipo pudo comprobar que efectivamente era un pasillo lo que había del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Por las Valkirias jefe! ¡Pensé que era un explosivo, no un dragón! -le dijo Eret medio sonriente.

Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa.


	8. Decisión Precipitada

**Decisión Precipitada**

Muerto.

La palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Astrid como si le hubieran dado con un martillo en su cráneo. "Está muerto", había dicho el muchacho. "Caído antes de la explosión". Pero si la cabeza era víctima de un martillo, su corazón fue víctima de un puñal que la atravesó, infectando toda su médula de una sensación desconocida para ella. Una sensación que la abrazó y la quemó por dentro, consumiéndola.

Después de que el muchacho manifestara que se sentía demasiado cansado, sediento y hambriento para continuar, los presentes transportaron la comitiva hacia la aldea; Valka y Bocón fueron al frente seguidos de Patán y Brutacio que cargaban con el peso del camastro y en la retaguardia venía Astrid.

El silencio sepulcral que los acompañaba se vertía con las pisadas lentas y desganadas de los caminantes. Astrid pudo notar que Patán y Brutacio venían encogidos de hombros y las cabezas gachas. A simple vista Valka parecía caminar con su paso seguro, pero Astrid podía jurar que notaba cierta pesadez en su andar. Bocón se había quedado inesperadamente callado. Todos callaron. La procesión avanzaba con solemnidad por las cortinas de las hojas de los árboles, cada uno con sus pensamientos, con miedo de romper el silencio.

Odiaba el sonido del silencio. Cada paso que daba lo anunciaba. Paso. Muerto. Paso. Muerto. Los árboles parecían gritarlo también.

Como un eco de la atmósfera que acompañaba a la comitiva, las nubes se desbordaron y grandes gotas de agua, densas y pesadas comenzaron a prorrumpir en sus nucas, sus rostros, los hombros y los brazos. Astrid las hubiera encontrado molestas en otra ocasión, pero ahora ni las sentía. No se dio cuenta que llovía hasta que comenzó a sentir lo mojado de su cabello.

Al llegar a la aldea, Astrid hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para hablar. Nadie había pronunciado palabra aún, pero ella sabía que tenían que tomar decisiones respecto a Hans.

-Preparen agua caliente para un baño -les dijo a sus dos amigos. -Cuando esté listo, vayan al comedor principal. Ahí podrá comer y reponerse.

Los dos chicos se limitaron a asentir.

Se dirigió al comedor, cruzando por la plaza principal, seguida de Valka y Bocón. En uno de los lados del anfiteatro que fungía como comedor principal había una gran chimenea, frente a ella se extendían las grandes mesas de los comensales. Fue por madera y le prendió fuego. Luego se quedó inmóvil, de pie, cruzada de brazos mirando fijamente a las llamas, como si le fueran a revelar el misterio de la vida misma. Bocón y Valka se lanzaron una mirada antes de tomar asiento, aguardando. Sonó el ruido de las puertas abrirse precediendo a los tres muchachos. A Hans le habían dado ropa nueva, un pantalón de lana, con una camisa amplia y larga a medio muslo, por debajo de un chaleco de piel de color café oscuro. Astrid no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos ya habían llegado con su acompañante, como tampoco se dio cuenta que Valka le ofreció de comer al chico quien degustó la comida como si no hubiera comido en cinco años completos con sus lunas y sus soles. La voz de Valka la sacó de su inconsciencia. Al parecer llevaba repitiendo su nombre varias veces.

-Astrid. Astrid, muchacha. ¿Tienes preguntas que hacerle?

Astrid le dio la espalda a las llamas. El chico había adquirido color en sus mejillas y en sus labios, dejando la palidez del frio y de la inanición a espaldas de su tez pálida. Con el aspecto que debía ser normal de él, parecía unos cuantos años más chico de los que ella le había adjudicado.

Bocón le ofreció una silla a Astrid, quien la rechazó.

-¡Por Thor! Siéntate -le dijo Bocón -Si permaneces de pie interrogando al muchacho pensará que es un juicio que lo llevará directo al matadero. -Ella accedió a regañadientes.

Valka y Bocón se encontraban cada uno al lado de la muchacha frente a la fogata. Del otro lado de la mesa, frente a ellos, estaba Hans flanqueado por Brutacio y Patán.

-No sé ustedes, pero iré por un gran tarro de cerveza -anunció Brutacio poniéndose de pie. -Si la loca de mi hermana logró sobrevivir a lo que sea que haya pasado, ¡pobre de quien se la encuentre!

-¡Trae suficiente! -le gritó Bocón a la espalda de Brutacio. -¿Tomas muchacho? -se dirigió a Hans -Porque por la manera que te acabaste mi cantimplora juraría que eres dado a la bebida a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

-No soy pequeño. Tengo doce años. -dijo con orgullo.

-¡Doce!¡Por los Dioses! Dos menos que cuando yo empecé a probarlo.

-Eso es mentira Bocón -mencionó Valka -Recuerdo perfectamente que tú y Estoico se robaban los baúles a los dos menos que lo que tiene el chico.

-¿Tienes padres Hans? -preguntó Astrid con compostura.

-No. Mis padres murieron cuando nací. Sven dice que mi padre murió en una de las guerras con los del sur. Y mamá murió al darme a luz.

Brutacio llegó cargado de jarras y vasos en ese momento, que depositó con estruendo sobre la mesa. Él y Bocón fueron los primeros en apurar sus tragos.

-¿Sven? ¿Quién es Sven? -quiso saber Astrid.

-Es nuestro jefe. El de los Lobos Despiadados.

-¿Sven? ¿Hijo de Sven? -reaccionó Bocón.

Valka también alzó las cejas en señal de reconocimiento.

-Sí -respondió Hans -Hijo del gran lobo "El honorable". -Aunque yo no lo recuerdo mucho. El viejo murió cuando yo era muy pequeño.

-¡Viejo mis bigotes! -soltó Bocón -No era mucho más viejo que Estoico cuando se conocieron.

Astrid estaba interesada. Miró directamente a Valka.

-¿Tú sabes algo de eso? -le preguntó.

-Sí -asintió Valka. -Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Hipo, Estoico hizo una expedición para cazar algunos dragones. En su lugar, dio con los Lobos Despiadados que se encontraban en guerra con los clanes del sur. Estoico salvó la vida de Sven en una de sus batallas a pesar de que los berkianos no formaban parte de sus diferencias. Desde ahí, se hicieron grandes amigos. Sven consideró una deuda de honor el que le hayan salvado la vida. Sus lazos permitieron que tanto los berkianos como los lobos permanecieran en paz. Sven tenía un hijo pequeño en ese entonces, dos años a lo mucho.

-¿Dragones? -musitó Hans -Los dragones no existen. Mi jefe dice que son puras leyendas.

-¡Ja! ¿Dónde está tu jefe para darle una paliza? -habló Patán dejando sonoramente su vaso de cerveza en la mesa y derramando algunas gotas.

-¡Tan cierto como que mi barba es grande chico! -le dijo Brutacio dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

-No sé dónde esté mi jefe. Seguramente ya encontró la isla de los osos para rescatar a milady.

-¿Freydis? -recordó Astrid. -¿Rescatarla de dónde?

-¿Los Osos Sanguinarios del Norte? -preguntó atónito Bocón escupiendo algo de líquido de su boca. -¡Que el Valhalla los socorra! ¡Nadie sale vivo si se topa con ellos!

-¿Tu jefe dio algún indicio de que hayan encontrado su isla? -le preguntó Valka a Hans.

-No. Pero encontramos uno de sus barcos donde mi jefe pensaba que tenían a su hermana.

-Así que Sven tuvo otra hija. -dijo para sí Valka, luego le preguntó al muchacho. -¿Es ella Freydis a quien buscan?

El pequeño Hans asintió.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron? -le preguntó Astrid. -El barco de los osos sanguinarios, quiero decir.

-Fue el barco que explotó. Mi jefe estaba en una expedición porque el Gran Oso, le pidió que encontrara al domador de dragones y a cambio le podía regresar a su hermana.

-¡Domador de dragones! -expresó Valka.

-¿Se refiere a Hipo? -le preguntó Patán a Brutacio. Éste le asintió con la cabeza, también sorprendido.

-¿Sven hijo encontró al domador, Hans? -Astrid ya comenzaba a sospechar la confusión que pudo haber sucedido con el encuentro de los barcos a la deriva.

-¡No, qué va! Sólo encontramos a ése muchacho de la espada con la pierna de metal y a sus amigos. Una rubia, un grandote y otros que no recuerdo.

Astrid y Valka se dirigieron miradas de entendimiento mutuo comprendiendo a medida que Hans explicaba. Al menos, Hipo y los demás estaban a salvo, protegidos por la ignorancia de los lobos despiadados. Pero eso no ayudaba en nada. El chico había dicho que Hipo estaba muerto. El aguijón de dolor volvió a la médula de Astrid. Se desesperó. Necesitaba saber ya, qué había pasado en la cubierta del barco.

-Hans -empezó -Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre la explosión. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Los reunidos guardaron silencio. Temerosos de escuchar, pero ansiosos por saber.

-Bueno, en realidad no sé mucho porque todo fue muy confuso, pero después de que nuestro jefe vislumbrara un barco en altamar y reconociera el casco en forma de dragón, supuso que se trataba de los osos, porque como mi jefe dice, no hay nadie más aficionado a los cuentos de dragones que el Gran Oso, así que no dudó en rodearlos y atacarlos pensando que tal vez milady Freydis estaba siendo transportada hacia otro lugar, como precaución por si mi jefe encontrara su isla del norte y decidiera atacarlos en sus tierras. Todos comenzaron a registrar el barco en busca de Milady pero no la encontraron. El jefe de los suyos y el grandote les dijeron que no la tenían, pero no les creyeron. Luego todos empezaron a pelear. Yo no supe qué hacer, así que me hice a una esquina donde pude observar la pelea. Los osos empezaron a defenderse cuando un lobo le encajó un cuchillo al chico de ojos verdes. Escuché gritos y rugidos, por todos lados, luego el grandote fue por un arma extraña que sacó un polvo verde muy raro de donde de la nada salió fuego. Una parte del barco se desprendió justo del lado donde yo estaba y cuando desperté ya estaba aquí.

El corazón de Astrid latía con mayor velocidad. Había una esperanza, aunque muy pequeña, de que todos estuvieran bien. Astrid tenía que aferrarse a eso.

-¡Odín nuestro Dios los proteja! ¿Cómo pudo suceder semejante cosa? -exclamó Bocón.

-Al menos sabemos que no están muertos del todo -señaló Valka con un deje de alivio en la voz.

-¡Pero en realidad no sabemos nada! -Astrid se sentía exasperada. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y si Hipo había sido malherido como el chico decía y ahora realmente estaba muerto? ¿Y si no lo estaba pero Sven lo entregaba a los Osos Despiadados? ¡Condenado y testarudo Hipo! Ella lo supo desde el principio. Sabía que algo pasaría, y el muy valiente había decidido comerciar no se qué tantas mercancías sólo por la prosperidad de su pueblo. ¡Testarudo, Testarudo! Tenía que ser tan osado, arriesgado, insensato…

-¡Aaaa! -se quejó desesperada poniéndose de pie.

-Astrid, tranquila muchacha. Tu mal humor puede asustar al chico. -le dijo Bocón.

-Puedo lidiar con el humor de una mujer perfectamente, señor. -dijo Hans -No hay nada que me asuste.

-¡Ya veo que sí, pues andas en excursiones dando caza a los Osos! -replicó Bocón -¿Qué hacía un chico como tú en semejante expedición, de todos modos? ¿Tu nana no te echará de menos o algo así?

-No tengo nana -se defendió Hans como si eso le ofendiera o lo hiciera parecer más grande. -Milady Freydis era la que me cuidaba y a veces el jefe me enseñaba a usar la espada. Por eso me escabullí para encontrar a milady. Si les decía que quería ir con ellos, no me iban a dejar.

-¿Te escapaste mocoso? -Bocón sonaba en cierto modo complacido por la insensatez de Hans, pues se lo dijo en son burlesco.

El chico alzó los hombros, orgulloso.

-¡Así se hace chico! -lo felicitó Brutacio. -Toma, te lo mereces por tu valentía. -le acercó un buen tarro de cerveza. Hans ni se tambaleó cuando lo depuraron sus labios.

-Tienes sangre berkiana. -increpó Patán a Hans -Debes saber que nosotros los berkianos no le tenemos miedo a nada. Ni siquiera cuando los Furia Nocturna y los Muerte Roja volaban nuestros aires.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Los clanes de occidente? -preguntó inocentemente Hans.

Patán soltó una carcajada.

-Dragones, chico. Dragones. ¿Qué les enseñan en la escuela a estos chicos?

-Mucha más de lo que uno podría haberte enseñado a ti -lo apuntó Bocón con su garfio -Eras un cabeza hueca.

-¿Yo? Los cabeza huecas eran los gemelos. Ser un guerrero en entretamiento no es fácil.

Brutacio soltó un resoplido.

-¡Fuimos Brutilda y yo los que burlamos al Cremallerus! -se defendió pero se detuvo de súbito. Los demás no supieron si por recordar a su hermana o a su dragón, pues ambos no estaban.

-Iré a la isla de los Osos Sanguinarios -masculló Astrid de repente. Miraba las llamas del fuego.

-Astrid, niña. Tú no eras una cabeza hueca -le dijo Bocón -¿Por qué sales con semejante cosa?

Ella se volvió bruscamente. Las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en sus ojos.

-Sí existe una pequeña posibilidad de que esté con vida, me aferraré a ella. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras él puede estar muerto o dirigirse hacia la muerte en alguna parte.

-Astrid ¿ya lo pensaste bien querida? -Valka se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su lado.

-Valka. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Si está con vida, probablemente ya sepan quién es y lo lobos también quieren encontrar la isla. Probablemente ya se dirigen hacia allá para entregarlos.

-Pero nadie sabe dónde está la isla de los osos sanguinarios -puntualizó Brutacio.

-Yo sé dónde está. -todos se volvieron hacia Valka.

Una pregunta se formó en los ojos de Astrid.

-La descubrí sin querer con Brincanube. -se apresuró a explicar Valka. -Ninguna de las dos quiso pisar tierra, pues no necesitas ser demasiado inteligente para oler el peligro, así que en cuanto la descubrimos nos fuimos de ahí. Pero recuerdo bien su ubicación. No es fácil olvidar cuando te encuentras algo así. -su voz se desvaneció en la notas finales sin duda recordando el momento y su vista se fijó en un punto a la deriva. Luego sacudió la cabeza mirando firmemente a Astrid -Iré contigo -dijo determinada.

-Es muy peligroso. No sabemos lo que podamos encontrar…

-Ya perdí a alguien a quien amaba -la interrumpió. Astrid supo que se refería a Estoico -Y ya abandoné a mi hijo una vez. No lo volveré a hacer.

Astrid asintió.

-Ya estoy viejo para esto. - se agregó Bocón a los expedicionarios poniéndose de pie. -Pero nadie me quitará el placer de pisar la tierra de los osos aunque muera intentándolo.

-¡Viaje a una isla desconocida! ¡Esto es lo que necesita un guerrero como yo! ¡No discutir sobre anguilas en un acantilado! -siguió Patán al grupo.

-Vamos a darle una paliza a esos bárbaros secuestra hermanas. Y los osos ya verán cómo se les aparece su peor pesadilla -fueron los votos de Brutacio al sumarse, dando con un puño a la palma de su mano para darle énfasis a su decisión. - ¿Qué dices mocoso? -se dirigió a Hans. - ¿Estás listo para una aventura?

Al muchacho se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa pícara asomó en sus labios.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo aún si un dragón se me apareciera.

* * *

Hola a todos. ¡Anímense a comentar! Se que tendrán su razones para no hacerlo, pero estoy a ciegas ¿Qué les está pareciendo?


	9. Huida Interrumpida

**Huida Interrumpida**

Eret fue el primero en asomarse. Con una seña para que guardaran silencio, se dirigió cuidadosamente al dosel de la puerta. Los demás lo siguieron colocándose de espaldas a la pared.

-Todo libre -les dijo Eret todavía rastreando el lugar con los ojos.

-Bien. Avancemos. Ya saben qué hacer. -les susurró Hipo en voz muy queda.

Fuera de la instancia, un pasillo se prolongaba hacia derecha e izquierda. Otras puertas de madera maciza con sus puertas cerradas se alzaban desde el suelo anunciando la existencia de demás habitaciones a lo largo del corredizo. Los candelabros con alumbrantes llamas permitían el paso de la luz, que no llegaba de manera natural por los rayos solares, o lunares en este caso; colocados de manera proporcional e intercalada en lo amplio del pasadizo. El olor a humedad y moho era mucho más intenso allí afuera. Sus narices comenzaban a picar. Habían decidido no tomar ninguna de las candelas que se sostenían de las paredes, eso anunciaría su escape, como los brillos de las luciérnagas que se pierden en la oscuridad pero que enfocando la vista saben bien dónde están. Hipo rezó para que los espacios fuera de su lugar de encierro estuvieran iluminados, y una vez fuera del edificio donde los encerraron, la luz de la luna sería su cómplice en la fuga.

Brutilda y Patapez doblaron a la izquierda. La luz de las lámparas de fuego era interminable por ésa dirección. Ellos registrarían las habitaciones, en busca de la demás tripulación. Hipo y Eret buscarían las llaves.

Hipo y su acompañante tomaron el camino hacia la derecha. En algún punto, la continuidad de los candelabros se detenía, pero en lugar de topar con pared, los dos se dieron cuenta de que la calzada se bifurcaba. Había ahora un pasillo a su derecha y otro a su izquierda.

Con pasos silenciosos, avanzaron hacia ése punto. Al llegar, Eret se detuvo e Hipo hizo otro tanto justo del otro lado del pasillo. Los dos estaban frente a frente con las espaldas pegadas en el muro. Eret asintió a Hipo y asomó su cabeza en un movimiento rápido para reconocer el terreno. Le mostró su mano alzando sus dedos índice y mayor. Había dos guardias. Eret apuntó a su lado y al de Hipo. Cada uno tomaría el de su lado. Hipo contró tres con sus dedos antes de que los dos se lanzaran hacia sus víctimas. Trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible. Los dos guardias no los vieron venir. Con movimientos rapidos y silenciosos, los dos berkianos los despacharon. Hipo ubicó la zona en la base del cuello para hacer presión con su codo en un ataque corto y fugaz. Los dejaron inconscientes en menos de lo que contemplaron. Hipo lo tomó de las axilas para depositarlo cuidadosamente en el suelo sin hacer ruido. Lo registró. Tomó un puñal y lo colocó de manera furtiva en su cinturón.

Eret aún no terminaba de registrar al otro. Hipo ya se iba a dar por vencido de encontrar las llaves tan fácilmente cuando el sonido de metal con metal provino de las manos de Eret. Los dos corrieron de vuelta encontrándose con sus dos amigos que venían andando hacia ellos.

-Todas las puertas están cerradas. -dijo Brutilda.

-Los otros están aquí. -susurró Patapez señalando la puerta izquierda de donde ellos habían salido.

Eret probó las llaves una por una hasta que la puerta se abrió con la cuarta que probó. Daven, Bjorn y Gerd. Se sorprendieron al verlos, pero al ver las caras de sus amigos sus actitudes defensivas mudaron rápidamente al entendimiento de un escape secreto. Ni falta hizo pedirles que guardaron silencio.

-Por acá -los guió Hipo.

Al avanzar en fila india detrás de Eret. A Hipo se le ocurrió una idea. Tenía que probar, al menos.

-Sigan sin mí. -y le pidió a Eret las llaves. -Buscaré nuestras armas.

-Podemos desarmar a otros tantos si nos los topamos. -masculló Eret.

-Lo sé. -pero aún así se dirigió a registrar las puertas. No quería admitir en voz alta que no era el uso instrumental de las armas lo que lo movía, sino sentimental.

-Yo te sigo -aventuró Eret -Los demás pueden buscar la salida.

Tomando direcciones opuestas, el grupo de fugitivos continuó con sus tareas. No todas las puertas pudieron abrirse con las llaves de las que disponían y en ninguna de ellas Hipo encontró lo que buscaba, pero pudo observar que todas las habitaciones eran iguales. Hipo supuso que donde se encontraban sería una especie de cuartel.

-Tenemos que irnos -le dijo Eret.

Hipo maldijo por dentro, pero comprendiendo la prisa que llevaban, echó a correr. Se detuvo en una de las puertas. Muchas de las veces que él había combatido lo hacia con planificación, evaluación y re evaluación de la estrategia, pero su padre le había dicho alguna vez que los planes eran engañosos a veces. Los presentimientos del guerrero eran los que muchas veces ganaban las batallas. Hipo no supo si fue un presentimiento o no, pero lo intentaría. Era una de las puertas que no cedieron a las llaves. Se detuvo a estudiar la perilla. "Hipo, piensa rápido" se dijo. No habían pasado dos minutos cuando escucharon ruidos por donde sus amigos habían desaparecido. El sonido de golpes sordos y armas caer voló hasta sus oídos. Hipo siguió trabajando con la cerradura.

Patapez se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

-No tenemos tiempo. -les dijo con voz presurosa. -Nos topamos con algunos, pero ya cayeron. Esto es como un laberinto. Vienen más por el otro lado.

Hipo seguía manejando su cuchillo dentro de la perilla. Parecía como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Patapez.

Más golpes e impactos amortiguados se escucharon desde su posición. Patapez estaba nervioso.

-Corre con los demás -le instó Eret, al ver que Hipo no desviaba su atención. -Yo lo cubro.

Esta vez no fueron golpes sino sonoras pisadas que se acercaban a cada segundo, contrarias a las pisadas sigilosas de los desertores. Eret miró a Hipo. Continuaba con su atención en su labor cuando de repente exclamó:

-¡Listo! ¡No subestimen el poder de un herrero!

-¡Por los Dioses que eres testarudo! De ahora en más tendré más consideración por Astrid.

-Sí, bueno. Ella dice que…

Pero Eret no supo lo que ella decía porque Hipo se lanzó hacia dentro y lanzó un gruñido de alegría.

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí están!

Todas sus armas estaban ahí. Junto con cientas de otras. Sí, ése era un cuartel general y ésa era la habitación de las armas. Eret no dudó en tomar mejores de las que le habían quitado. Hipo tardó en localizar lo que buscaba hasta que un puñal con destellos de oro incrustado le pareció familiar. "Lo tengo, Papá" le dijo a los cielos. Su espada de fuego, su doble lanzador, y sus esferas explosivas se acomodaron fielmente en el traje de Hipo.

-¡Salgamos ya de aquí! -accedió Hipo.

Si se hubieran reunido con los demás un minuto más tarde, tal vez no todos hubieran logrado salir con éxito, pues un grupo de atacantes tenían rodeados a los berkianos a pesar de los esfuerzos de éstos.

Eret, velozmente quitó de encima a dos que estaban junto a Brutilda e Hipo consiguió asaltar a otros dos que Daven tenía en su costado.

-¡Lo tenía controlado! -siseó Butrilda a Eret.

-¡Con un gracias es suficiente! -le respondió el otro mientras se coordinaba en lanzar un trinchete a Brutilda que había tomado con anterioridad, un segundo antes de continuar luchando con los que quedaban. Brutilda lo atrapó al vuelo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los prófugos jadeaban y trataban de contener la respiración al tener a sus enemigos al suelo, tomando de ellos lar armas de su preferencia.

-¡Uno de ellos se nos escapó! Fue a dar el grito de alarma a los demás -gimió Brutilda.

-Tienes razón Patapez -le dijo Hipo que había corrido en ambos lados para inspeccionar la zona -Esto es como un laberinto.

-El soldado escapó por allá -señaló Brutilda hacia la dirección que estaba detrás de Hipo.

-¡Pues vámonos! -precisó Eret.

Perdieron la cuenta de las vueltas que dieron, las veces que tuvieron que retomar caminos y el número de peleas que Eret sorteaba con Brutilda cuando uno discutía que no habían pasado por algún lugar y la otra sostenía que sí. Finalmente escucharon los pesados pasos de sus combatientes que les llegaban desde un pasillo a su izquierda. Había una puerta al final.

-¡Por aquí! -les indicó Hipo.

Un alivio le recorrió su columna y aligeró el peso que sentía en el estómago cuando salieron a encontrarse con la negra noche. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que ofrecía el campo libre que se encontraba frente a ellos, hasta que se acostumbraron al resplandor borroso que les ofrecía la luna. A primera vista, Hipo pudo notar los hogares dispuestos de manera constante frente a ellos. Todos ellos tenían forma triangular encima de la parte cuadrangular donde estaba el centro de las puertas. Las viviendas les impedían evaluar la zona de la aldea, pero entre unas y otras había espacio de sobra suficiente para pasar entre ellas. Podrían hacerse camino por ahí, pero tendrían que separarse, de dos en dos, tal vez de tres en tres. Hacia derecha e izquierda tenían espacio libre. Sólo hacia derecha, pues de izquierda venía el grupo de guerreros cuyos pasos habían escuchado. Eran tres. Echaron andar hacia derecha, pero se detuvieron de súbito por otro grupo que los interceptó. Hubo un momento de espera, en lo que los atacantes aguardaban la reacción de los que huían. Los berkianos tomaron cuchillo en mano. Luego se les lanzaron.

No pasó mucho tiempo después para que los golpes y estocadas que se arrojaban pusieran en desventaja a los Lobos Despiadados. Hipo vió una oportunidad de correr cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó una voz conocida imperiosamente.

La riña se detuvo de súbito. Sven se encontraba junto a ellos con algunos acompañantes. Hipo puso atención por primera vez a sus ojos, avellanas, entre el café y el amarillo que le daban un aspecto felino. Su nariz y su mandíbula tenían líneas claras y bien definidas, casi filosas. La cicatriz en su ceja, como su arete en su lóbulo derecho le conferían el aspecto salvaje de un felino. Llevaba una túnica a medio muslo de tela fina con un cinturón ancho negro que contenía pequeño armamento. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido en su media coleta. Esta vez no dudó en que el jefe de los lobos tendría tan sólo un año o dos más que él.

-Intentaban escapar -explicó uno de los suyos.

Hipo y Sven se miraron fijamente, estudiándose. Tratando se averiguar mucho más de lo que uno podía indagar a simple vista del líder del clan contrario. Hipo frunció el ceño, atento a cualquier indicio de la reacción del otro. Pero Hipo supo que había algo más en su mirada. No era enojo, recelo, o sospecha. Parecía casi como entendimiento. Tampoco supo decidir en qué dirección fluía. Tal vez de ambas partes.

-Buen trabajo en detenerlos -los felicitó Sven. -Llévenlos otra vez hacia el cuartel.

-No -dijo Hipo con voz firme. -No nos tendrás como prisioneros.

Sven dibujó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer para evitarlo?

-Hablar.

Sven sonrió otra vez irónicamente.

-No lograrás nada con eso. No hay nada que quiera escuchar. Llévenselos.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. Eret y Brutilda acorralaron cada uno a dos de los lobos, amenazándolos con un cuchillo. Hipo no supo de sus intenciones porque los tenía de espaldas a él, pero escuchó los gruñidos de sorpresa que se lanzaron al aire.

-Nuestro jefe pide hablar -dijo ferozmente Eret.

-Y yo dije que no tengo nada que escuchar -confirmó Sven. Pareció no inmutarse por sus soldados que estaban en riesgo, pero era producto más de una conducta ensayada que de la verdadera preocupación de sus súbditos. Hipo lo notó. Ahí estaba, ésa clase de entendimiento extraño.

-¡Solicito el Duelo a Desafío! -intervino Hipo de repente.

Sus palabras parecieron tener el efecto que deseaba, pues Sven reaccionó impávidamente a dicha solicitud, aunque inmóvil, sus facciones temblaron.

Hipo recordó lo que Eret le había dicho en su segundo día de viaje. Los lobos despiadados eran tradicionales y guerreros como los berkianos insensatos e intrépidos. No había manera de que el jefe de los lobos pudiera rechazar a dicha réplica, no había manera de que vikingo viviente la pudiera rechazar. Era una de las leyes antiguas y pocas veces usadas por la seriedad que implicaba, y que vikingos necios no utilizaban como recurso pues preferían atacar, por sus propias razones sin que la responsabilidad del honor se comprometiera.

Los demás también parecieron reaccionar a la solicitud de Hipo. Incluso Eret aflojó un poco la presión a su desafortunada víctima.

Los labios de Sven se alzaron en un perfecto rictus. Su mandíbula contraída. Su respiración, aunque sosegada, enérgica. No podía negarse.

-¿Qué es lo que obtendrás? -le preguntó, impasible, a Hipo.

-Es tu palabra contra la mía. Al parecer crees firmemente que nosotros tenemos a Freydis y que somos del clan de sus captores. Los osos sanguinarios. -Si Sven se sorprendió de lo que sabía Hipo, no lo demostró. -No hay manera de hacerte saber que no lo somos y no hay manera de que obtengas la verdad de nosotros sin saber por ti, si es cierta o no. Así que nos dejarás libres, si yo gano. Si tú ganas. Seremos otra vez tus prisioneros.

Sven se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Luego, las chispas de sus ojos felinos parecían hasta cierto punto complacidos con los términos de la solicitud, incluso con la solicitud misma de Hipo.

-Bien -soltó Sven. -Acepto el duelo a desafío. Pero debes saber algo de mí. Que yo nunca pierdo.

\- Hay algo que debes saber de mí también -le dijo Hipo -Yo tampoco pierdo.


	10. Corazón de Guerrera

**Corazón de Guerrera**

Había dejado de llover. Lo que aparentó tener la fuerza de tres tormentas juntas terminó en un pequeño diluvio que sólo sirvió para que las ardillas, las aves, y algunos insectos se refugiaran. Los árboles seguían goteando como si la lluvia viniera de ellos mismos, pero las nubes se habían evaporado cuando Astrid salió a la plaza principal.

Se encontraba en una esquina resguardada por los troncos de árboles y el vértice del salón que usaban para entrenar. Había mirado fijamente la estatua de Estoico, toda imponencia y sabiduría para buscar una respuesta, pero no le había servido de mucho.

No supo si Valka la había seguido o si la había encontrado por casualidad, cuando se dirigió a ella.

-¿Astrid? ¿Qué pasa muchacha?

Valka se le unió al momento de que lanzaba los improperios más blasfemos que una dama puede pronunciar junto con una patada a un pasivo e inocente árbol.

-Respóndeme algo. -le pidió - ¿Crees que soy una cobarde?

Valka no ocultó la sorpresa que le produjo su interrogante, así como tampoco ocultó las risitas que soltó. Astrid alzó los ojos compungida, ofendida, autocríticamente.

-¿Lo soy?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -soltó Valka en su lugar.

-¡Porque quiero abandonar la responsabilidad de dirigir todo un pueblo a la primer urgencia que surge! -resopló como si fuera evidente. -Quiero decir. Estoico no está. Hipo tampoco, y en éstos momentos no puedo ni siquiera pensar en qué circunstancias está y si alguna vez lo volveré a ver, pero soy una cobarde y una egoísta. Tú pareces determinada a ir en su busca a pesar de que traten de disuadirte y yo soy la única que queda para darles esperanza a todos. Especialmente después de…..¡especialmente después de que los dragones se fueron! Lo que dije en el comedor fue una reverenda tontería. No puedo…no debería, abandonar lo que Hipo ama.

Guardó silencio. Sopesaba una decisión que le costaría un sacrificio.

-Yo me quedaré. Ustedes deberían ir a la isla sin mí. -finalizó resuelta.

Valka la escuchó con atención e indulgencia. Soltó un suspiro de compasión y paciencia.

-Astrid, cariño. Nadie piensa que seas una cobarde y nadie lo pensará jamás. Si te quedas no serás una cobarde y si vienes con nosotros tampoco lo serás. Es algo muy valiente que sacrifiques tus deseos más profundos, incluso tu naturaleza, por querer quedarte a proteger a todos aquí. Pero sería algo muy valiente también, que sacrificaras tu sentimiento de deber y de querer protegerlos a todos por ir en busca de tus deseos más profundos.

Astrid la miró sorprendida, pero no menos abatida. Sopesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Te arrepientes? -le preguntó a Valka -¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado a tu esposo y a tu hijo?

A Astrid nunca le ocasionó problema decir lo que realmente pensaba. Sólo esperaba no haber tocado una fibra sensible en Valka. Pero nadie jamás pensaría que las mujeres vikingas eran sensibles bajo ninguna circunstancia. Valka le respondió con sinceridad y cierto grado de confidencia.

-Sí, lo hice, al principio y por mucho tiempo. Tanto que no sé cuánto en realidad. Pero ahora ya no. -sonrió como si por su mente contemplara sucesos que habían ocurrido en el pasado. -No puedo dejar de pensar que si me hubiera quedado, si Brincanube jamás me hubiera llevado consigo, las cosas hubieran resultado de un modo muy distinto. Tal vez yo nunca hubiera conocido la verdadera naturaleza de los dragones. Ellos no sólo me mostraron lo que eran, sino lo que era yo, mi naturaleza. Y tampoco puedo evitar pensar, que si yo hubiera permanecido aquí, Hipo no sería lo que es ahora. Tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a su Furia Nocturna ni vivido todo aquello que lo obligó a ser lo que es. O tal vez sí, no lo sé. Pero no puedo más que dar gracias. Él logró lo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera conseguido jamás.

Se quedó pensativa, mirando hacia el vacío, pero con una media sonrisa, complacida. No tardó mucho para volver a tomar la palabra.

-Pero Hija. Así como Estoico tenía la sabiduría para liderar, yo la resolución de proteger a los que amo, e Hipo la fortaleza del alma de los dragones, tú tienes el corazón de una guerrera. No luches contra ello.

Estas palabras tuvieron un efecto en Astrid, era más de lo que esperaba escuchar de Valka. Tomó aire, y miró a los cielos.

-Pero sea lo que sea que decidas, lo respetaré pues sabré que es lo que tu corazón te dice que hagas. -finalizó Valka.

Astrid supo la respuesta. Había un viaje que hacer y su corazón de guerrera no dudaría en emprenderlo.


	11. Duelo

Seguramente este era el capítulo que estaban esperando. En cuanto terminé, lo subí. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Duelo **

Hipo comenzó a recriminarse a sí mismo.

Era un maldito, insensato, necio e imprudente. ¡Atraverse a desafiar al jefe de los lobos! Nunca se había escuchado semejante barbaridad. Y no sólo desafiarlo. ¡Provocarlo! Cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente la osadía del reto, sino que todavía se había atrevido a provocarlo diciendo que él nunca perdía. "Ja, sí cómo no". Hipo no supo de dónde le había surgido tan extravagante respuesta. A lo mejor fue por el fuego del desafío en los ojos de gato salvaje de su adversario, o por la necesidad urgente de escapar del lío en el que se metieron al verse descubiertos en su huida. O al notar las llamas de la determinación de Eret cuando amenazaba en cortarle la garganta a uno de los lobos. O su necesidad de proteger a sus amigos. O tal vez todo. O tal vez ninguna. Tal vez lo que realmente quería, era precisamente lo que solicitó: un duelo con el jefe de los lobos. Pensaba que las cosas que hacía, las hacía de manera predeterminada, evaluando, planificando, cotejando. Pero eso era mentira, siempre hacía las cosas más impulsivas y descabelladas.

Había algo dentro de Hipo que se movía y propagaba por todas sus células, como si se electrificaran y pasaran la corriente una vez que la primera de ellas había sido encendida. Y el comienzo de la corriente de fuego que se extendió por sus huesos, fue la mirada de Sven. Algo que todavía no sabía descifrar, como si Sven escondiera algo dentro de sí y que Hipo lo veía con claridad pero que no sabía lo que era. Sea lo que sea, lo había llevado a declarar el desafío en voz alta. "Vamos Hipo, no te hagas el inocente" se dijo. "Es algo que querías, lo ansiabas incluso; batirte a duelo con él, sólo por satisfacer tus deseos egoístas. Tanto si tú buscas el peligro o el peligro te busca a ti, el caso es que siempre se encuentran. No me sorprende a estas alturas".

-¿Está listo jefe? -escuchó que le preguntó Eret.

Después de que la tensión de la fuga hubiera disminuido, o mejor dicho, hubiera sido reemplazada por los ánimos de la carnicería al duelo que se avecinaba, condujeron a Hipo y a sus amigos a una de las viviendas que conformaban la aldea. Era más grande y ancha que las demás, además de más sólida y resistente, pero Hipo no reparó en detalles. Se dejó conducir a una habitación amplia, con ventanales de gran tamaño, y muebles de diferente tipo y tamaño. El espacio del centro completamente libre, pero rodeado de armas. Era un salón de entrenamiento. Lo habían conducido ahí para que se preparase. Cuando Eret entró, Hipo se estaba dando de golpes en la pared, con la cabeza inclinada.

-No te preocupes Hipo -le dijo Eret, malinterpretando la aflicción de Hipo -Si algo sale mal no dudaría en degollar a unos dos o tres. Tal vez más.

Hipo dejó lo que estaba haciendo

-No lo dudo, hijo de Eret. Pero incluso aunque llegáramos a los extremos, las reglas del duelo no lo permiten. El perdedor no tiene derecho a rebelarse.

-Sí bueno, reglas o lo que sea. Si ése infeliz tiene miras de matarlo, las leyes se pueden ir al fondo de mi…

-¡Eret, ya estás rezongando otra vez!

Brutilda, seguida de Patapez se había precipitado dentro sin previo aviso. Ambos parecían animados y con un color diferente en sus rostros. Eret sólo puso los ojos en blanco y le masculló con los labios a Hipo un sorprendido "¿Yo?", negando con la cabeza. Hipo alzó los hombros, sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó Hipo.

-Están en el comedor. -le respondió Patapez.

Hipo frunció en ceño.

-Fue la misma cara que puse yo -comenzó Brutilda mientras inspeccionaba el salón, revisando algunas armas por curiosidad -El mal humor de Eret…-En este punto Eret susurró "¿Mi mal humor"? a Hipo, quien sólo alzó los hombros otra vez -no lo dejó pasar a probar los ricos alimentos que nos ofrecieron. ¿No les parece extraño? ¿Que les den de comer a sus prisioneros? Porque miren que cuando estuve en la jaula de Grimmel ni ajo rancio se ofrecieron a darme y no comer genera que hable menos que cuando estoy llena. ¿Pero por qué negar los beneficios que se les dan a los enemigos en este lugar? Pero qué raro, de todos modos. Juraría que si no fuera por que ésa tal Freydis está atrapada en una isla que nadie conoce o lo que sea, y porque tenemos cara de bravucones sanguinarios, apostaría me gruesa y tupida cabellera a que les caemos bien a esos tipos. Eso, o es que son una raza muy extraña.

-Tal vez te quieren alimentar para echarte a los tiburones -dijo Eret para molestarla.

-¡Afortunados tiburones serían si probaran los beneficios de la belleza vikinga!

-A mí también me pareció éso -convino Hipo a las hipótesis de Brutilda, pensativo. ¿Era eso la clase de entendimiento que había tenido con Sven? -Pero el desafío ya está acordado, y era nuestra única vía de escape.

-¿Ya seleccionaste tus armas, Hipo? -le preguntó Patapez.

Hipo sonrió orgulloso.

-Por supuesto. -blandió su espada de fuego en la mano. -Ella nunca falla.

El duelo no permitía que usaran armas de larga distancia, como ballestas o flechas, ni mucho menos, esferas voladoras que explotan con gas de dragón. Su doble lanzador de chispa y fuego también estaba descalificado, pues sólo se permitían instrumentos de arma blanca. Espadas, hachas, puñales, dagas, cuchillos, trincheras o cualquier tipo de metal en filo. La daga ancestral con su runa, ya estaba en su cinturón.

Escucharon la melodía rítmica de un cuerno, proveniente del exterior. La llamada al torneo. Sven tenía sus razones para que el combate se realizara sin la menor premura e Hipo no estaba en condiciones de solicitar nada más. Por lo que la luz de la luna fungiría como fiel vigilante. Cuando estuvieron en el exterior, siguieron a la multitud de los miembros del clan a una glorieta que haría las veces de estadio. El diámetro estaba escrupulosamente marcado por las antorchas que formaban un círculo, de la doble estatura promedio y tan separadas unas de otras, que varias personas ya estaban aglomeradas entre ellas sin traspasar la línea imaginaria que demarcaba el terreno de los combatientes. El lugar no era un estadio formal, pues preparar el original llevaría tiempo del que no disponían. Por la misma razón, la muchedumbre comenzó a subirse a piedras, pronunciaciones del terreno o incluso los tejados de las viviendas cercanas para observar. Hipo y sus acompañantes se acercaron a la explanada, donde se dividieron cuando Hipo caminó al lugar que le correspondía en un extremo del terreno.

-Que la suerte de Odín te acompañe Hipo -le dijo Patapez.

-Ve y dale una buena tunda a ése desgraciado cara bonita -masculló Brutilda.

Eret no supo qué decir, pero un respetuoso "Jefe", con una leve inclinación de cabeza le dotaron a Hipo de los ánimos que necesitaba.

Sven ya se encontraba del otro extremo de la plaza. Parecía una estatua, con los brazos cruzados. Un heraldo se acomodó al centro de la plaza pronunciando las reglas del combate. Hipo tenía la cabeza en otro lado como para prestar especial atención, pero él ya sabia de qué trataban. El exceso de las armas que sólo estaban permitidas, descalificaría al portador al instante perdiendo automáticamente. Si durante el combate alguno sobrepasaba las líneas de demarcación, por ataque o contraataque, volverían a su posición dentro de la glorieta, separados uno de otro. Si alguno de los combatientes rompía las reglas, hacía trampa o buscaba ayuda por medio de terceras personas o instrumentos no válidos, sería considerado como un acto de traición por lo que moriría de la manera que dispusiera su adversario. Podían declararse vencidos los luchadores lo que daría fin a la pelea. Si ninguno de los dos lo hacía, la competencia podría excederse al punto de que uno de los combatientes resultara muerto.

El heraldo solicitó la demostración de armas. Sven, que se paseaba como un felino enjaulado en la lectura de las reglas, fue el primero en alzar su hacha de bordes filosos. Una gran cantidad de bitores y gritos se escucharon cuando los lobos aclamaron al primer combatiente. Hipo alzó su espada. Las ovaciones de su pequeña comitiva se vieron reducidas casi al silencio con las mofas y exclamaciones de escarnio por parte de la audiencia de mayor número. Hipo quería aguardar para hacer la siguiente demostración para cuando realmente la necesitara, pero el estricto reglamento no le permitiría esperar a riesgo de ser descalificado. Al presionar un botón que hacía combustión con el metal. Su espada se encendió. Las llamas parecían una antorcha de las que lo rodeaban. La audiencia guardó silencio al ver esto, sorprendida, emocionada. Algunos se alarmaron, otros se inclinaron más, a la expectativa.

Cuando uno de los caudillos solicitó que los dos combatientes se acercaran y se estrecharan la mano, dio por comenzado el partido. Sven hizo una seña, antes de continuar.

-Aún falta algo. -manifestó. Luego se dirigió a Hipo. -Yo no peleo con hombres desarmados, heridos o en desventaja así que…

Para sorpresa de Hipo y de toda la audiencia, Sven sacó un puñal de su cinturón e hizo un corte profundo y acentuado en su costado izquierdo, por debajo de su abdomen, casi de la misma longitud que el de Hipo. El puñal se llenó de sangre. La sorpresa de Hipo no le permitió escuchar lo que Eret susurraba unos metros por detrás de él.

-Juro por Odín a quien alabo más que a nada, que nunca pensé que conocería a un loco más loco que el jefe.

El caudillo y el heraldo se retiraron del centro, dejando a los dos líderes a solas con el terreno que los rodeaba. Comenzaron a dar vueltas en un círculo interno. Evaluando quién daría el primer paso. Sven atacó. Hipo estaba atento a cada movimiento, así que lo esquivó y trató de atacar también, pero su espada dio en el aire, pues su adversario retomó su golpe y lo dirigió calculadamente. Hipo cayó al suelo. No sólo tenía los ojos de un felino sino su agilidad, delicadeza, y destreza. Hipo tenía la facilidad de calcular con rapidez los elementos que se le presentaban en batalla. Siempre se había valido de éso. Con regularidad, comparaba sus ideas con las reacciones de Chimuelo, pues este se quejaba, gruñía o festejaba volando con mayor velocidad según le pareciera lo que Hipo proponía. En esta ocasión, estaba solo, y en tierra firme, pero no por eso menos adiestrado. Aprovecharía la embestida siguiente para usar en contra la fuerza de su agresor. Le funcionó, pues Hipo desapareció de su posición y valiéndose de la velocidad que llevaba el otro, le dio con el garrote de su espada, en la espalda. Sven cayó. La audiencia dejó de menospreciar las habilidades del líder extranjero, e incluso comenzaron a tomar partidos. Ya sea alabando una embestida de Sven o de Hipo. Los dos se encontraban de nuevo frente a frente dando vueltas en círculo, pero esta vez conociendo mejor las habilidades o debilidades de su oponente. Sven blandió su hacha hacia ambos lados infinitamente e Hipo detuvo cada brazada con su espada. Se escuchó el sonido de metal con metal por un largo rato y el rugir del viento por la velocidad que llevaban las armas al cortarlo. Sven acorraló a Hipo, conduciéndolo hacia el borde del terreno, pero antes de que llegaran, Hipo se agachó intempestivamente en una embestida del hacha de Sven, sin perder tiempo en atinarle al puño que la blandía. El hacha cayó al suelo. Sven contraatacó y de una patada hizo que Hipo perdiera la suya. Extrañamente, estaba emocionado. Le gustaba la manera en la su oponente respondía, y por el rostro de Sven pudo notar que el otro pensaba lo mismo. Más que por la exaltación de la lucha, era un reconocimiento y excitación por la maestría del contrincante. Ahí estaba ese sentimiento otra vez de entendimiento. Casi podía asegurar que era un sentimiento compartido. Ahora podía asegurar que provenía de ambas partes. Se enfrascaron puño a puño con el desprendimiento de sus armas. Hipo sintió el impacto con la mandíbula de Sven, luego sintió el puño de Sven en la suya, cosa que lo hizo tambalearse. Continuaron por un sinfín de estrategias de ataque y defensa, que es imposible describir con elocuencia, aunque se puede subrayar el hecho de que la encarnizada estaba resultando de la manera más imparcial, que era imposible definir a un ganador. En algún punto, retomaron sus armas, pero esta vez, en un descuido de Hipo o en una ejecución astuta de Sven, el filo del hacha de Sven dio en uno de sus brazos, del cual, el corte comenzó a manar sangre. Hipo hizo un movimiento, omitiendo su espada, si no que con la fuerza de sus antebrazos y la solidez de sus piernas permitió hacer palanca en algún punto con el brazo de Sven. Sonó un crujido seguido de una exclamación de Sven. Si le rompió el hueso de su brazo, no lo supo, pues Sven aprovechó su fuerza, e inesperadamente tumbó a Hipo. Su rodilla lo empujaba tan fuerte al suelo que Hipo se figuró que se abriría el pavimento con su peso. No podía respirar, le obstruía el paso del aire a sus pulmones por la presión en su pecho. No sentía los miembros por la falta de aire, y la vista comenzó a nublársele. No, no se dejaría vencer. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y con la fuerza de sus brazos hizo que Sven perdiera el equilibrio en su rodilla. Hipo se columpió y en dos movimientos más era él el que tenía a Sven contra el suelo. Hipo comprendió entonces que ninguno de los dos se rendiría. Uno de los dos moriría.

Pero lo que Hipo no se imaginó jamás fue escuchar las palabras que le llegaron a sus oídos como brazas calientes. El estadio estaba en tal estado de quietud y silencio abismal por el sentido que había tomado la batalla a duelo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, que fue muy fácil escuchar lo que uno de los lobos exclamó de repente.

-¡Son los Osos Sanguinarios!¡Nos atacan!

El estado de agitación que se despertó entre la muchedumbre fue el canto de apertura que anunciaba la llegada del enemigo. Hipo sintió que su pierna perdía consistencia cuando la aflojó hacia su contrincante. Se puso de pie.

Osos Sanguinarios. Bueno, eso anunciaba una pelea diferente a la que Hipo había contemplado. Le tendió la mano a Sven para levantarlo. Sven se la tomó.


	12. Aliados Inesperados

**Aliados Inesperados**

La incredulidad hizo que la muchedumbre presente en el torneo comenzara a hablar, comentar o contradecir el mensaje que escucharon de su compatriota, no sin cierta sorpresa. Se escuchaba el murmullo de voces sorprendidas, escépticas o alertas. Permanecían en sus lugares, como si la noticia los hubiera clavado en sus sitios. Pero eso duró sólo dos segundos antes de que una flecha, proveniente de ningún lado, diera en el pecho a uno de los lobos que se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo de la plaza, sobre una baldosa. Se desencadenó el pánico. Los presentes comenzaron a esparcirse como los pequeños peces que nadan en conjunto, y que se disgregan cuando algo los asusta. Gritos, gruñidos y exclamaciones de inquietud o alarma zumbaron por los oídos de Hipo.

-¡Maldición! -oyó exclamar a Sven a su lado justo cuando la flecha sacudió al muchacho. A pesar del alboroto, se hizo escuchar dirigiéndose a algunos de sus hombres que ya estaban a su lado -¡Aren, que revisen el puerto. ¡Intercepten sus barcos! ¡Egil, toma a los arqueros y condúcelos a su posición. ¡Necesito ojos arriba! ¡Jensen, reúne a los hombres afuera del cuartel con sus armas preparadas y ataquen a cualquier intruso. ¡Yo iré con ustedes!

Hipo estaba a punto de dirigirse con su propia gente. No iba a esperar a que Sven diera la orden de arrestarlos de nuevo. Aunque dudara que lo hiciera, el trato del desafío los liberaba de su prisión aún cuando no estuviera éste concluido, y podía notar en Sven su determinación en el cumplimiento de las leyes. Pero no tuvo tiempo de emprender marcha para buscar a sus amigos entre la muchedumbre porque las llamas de una gran hoguera se alzaban como brazas salvajes detrás de la plazoleta donde se estaba realizando el combate.

-¡Fuego! -gritó uno de los soldados que ya blandía armas en sus manos. Se dirigió corriendo a Sven -¡Prendieron fuego cerca del fuerte, señor! ¡Si no lo detenemos, los árboles quemarán las viviendas!

-¡Lars, ocúpate de eso! ¡Junta a todos los hombres que puedas para que lleven el agua del río hasta las llamas!

Hipo vislumbró a sus amigos en el extremo derecho desde donde él estaba, así que sin pensarlo acudió presurosamente hacia ellos, quienes, parecían alertas con cuchillos en mano. Eret, Brutilda, Patapez, Daven, Bjorn y Gerd dieron muestras de alegría al verlo.

-¡Pensé que morirías Hipo! -le dijo Patapez. Hipo casi olvidaba por completo que hasta hace unos minutos pudo haber sido así.

-¿Bromeas? -arguyó Brutilda -Hipo lo tenía del pescuezo. Si no fuera por estos miserables osos que interrumpieron, el rubio cara de rudo, iba a ser comida de gusanos.

-Brutilda -dijo Daven -¿Pero qué no fuste tú la que apostó contra el jefe cuando Hipo estaba acorralado en el suelo?

Brutilda le lanzó una mirada ácida.

-Es nuestro momento de escapar jefe. -le dijo Eret. -Si los sorteamos, podemos dirigirnos al puerto a buscar nuestro barco.

Hipo ya había pensado en eso. Pero…

-Tenemos que ayudarlos -les dijo -No me iré de aquí si sé que alguien podría necesitarnos.

En realidad, nadie daba muestras de querer irse. Hipo pudo notar la emoción de la aventura en el iris de los ojos de su tripulación.

El ruido acontecía a su alrededor. Su grupo, por el momento era invisible, pasando inadvertidos por los lobos que se habían puesto en acción para defenderse. Eret le sonrió. Tenía un puñal en su mano izquierda, su mano derecha sacó otro de su espalda. Hipo observó a su alrededor.

-Patapez y Daven. Necesitan hombres que recopilen agua para apagar el fuego -Ambos asintieron a Hipo -Bjorn y Gerd. Busquen arco y flecha y únanse a los demás arqueros. Eret, Brutilda. Defenderán aquí bajo tierra conmigo.

-¡Esto está que arde! -masculló Brutilda -¡Vamos a patear traseros!

Su pequeño grupo se dispersó. Hipo no tardó en dar con una pequeña barrera de soldados que impedían el asalto de varios hombres vestidos de negro, de pies a cabeza. Llevaban la mitad de su rostro cubierto con un lienzo de igual color. Pero eso hacía que la tarea de distinguirlos fuera imposible. La oscuridad de la noche todavía los rodeaba, si no fuera por las antorchas de luz que se encontraban esparcidas en diferentes puntos de la aldea. Pero no eran suficientes, los atacantes se refugiaban en el borde del bosque protegidos por los árboles, por lo que salían sin previo aviso camuflados en la negra noche. La única forma de poder distinguirlos en la oscuridad era por sus ojos, pero era una ventaja mínima dado que entre más distinguiera uno a alguno de ellos y se lanzara a golpe abierto para derribarlo, otros cinco salían como sombras de humo negro. Inesperadamente, Hipo dio con un pequeño grupo de hombres comandados por Sven que se defendía ágilmente de sus agresores. A Hipo no tardaron en atacarlo, pero recordando los entrenamientos con Astrid, fue capaz de defenderse con destreza.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero comenzaba a pensar que no se librarían de ellos nunca. Cuando derribaba a sus oponentes, llegaban por su espalda o sus costados y cuando los derribaba a éstos, llegaban otros por su frente. En una de las embestidas de su atacante, perdió su espada. Voló lejos de él y cayó de manera estrepitosa al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió corriendo a ella para recuperarla, pero un hombre de negro salió disparado de la nada y lo desvió de su trayectoria. Extrajo la daga de su padre. La hundió firmemente en el brazo de su adversario que retrocedió. Hipo extrajo su daga antes de correr por su espada.

Ya iba a ocuparse de unos hombres a unos pasos de él cuando le llamó la atención el contraste de una figura negra contra una figura rubia que se encontraba en desventaja. Sven estaba tirado al suelo. Un oso sanguinario se alzaba impetuoso sobre él con una espada. La alzó para clavarla en el pecho de su contrincante y Sven no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Hipo blandió su espada de fuego que ardía bajo las brazas. La lanzó directamente con fuerza antes de tomar su daga y dirigirla también. El oso cayó junto con su espada. Sven se recuperó de la conmoción y miró en busca de quien había interceptado el golpe. Miró a Hipo, sus ojos avellana de gato se dilataron. Hipo se sorprendió de que Sven tomara su hacha del suelo a la vez que se levantaba y apuntaba directamente hacia él. Sven lanzó su hacha en su dirección, pero Hipo no sintió ningún golpe, lo escuchó. Se giró a sus espaldas. Uno de los osos sanguinarios se encontraba en suelo con el hacha de Sven encajada en su pecho. Sven se dirigió a él; cuando lo tuvo cerca, éste le entregó su espada de fuego y su daga. Sin decirse una sola palabra, los dos comenzaron a defenderse de los demás adversarios que comenzaban a rodearlos de nuevo.

A Hipo entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Sopesó si el tiempo estaba de su lado; cuando vió una oportunidad al verse libre de atacantes, corrió hacia el edificio donde estaba el salón de entrenamiento. Para su alivio, las puertas cedieron cuando las abrió y recordando el camino que había tomado hace unas horas, tomó la puerta de la derecha. Buscaba la bolsa que había ignorado con anterioridad por la naturaleza del combate que le impedía utilizarla, pero este combate las requería. La vió sobre una mesa donde la había dejado. Sus esferas explosivas. Por el peso de la bolsa se preguntó si serían suficientes, pero era mejor que nada. Tomó además un arco y flecha y buscó desesperadamente un uniforme o cualquier prenda que contuviera tela. Finalmente, para su suerte, localizó alguno y haciendo tirones de tela lo más rápido que pudo emprendió su camino de vuelta. Al encontrarse fuera buscó con la vista un punto alto desde donde pudiera lanzarlas. Enfocó una flecha que era lanzada desde lo alto y siguió con los ojos de donde venía. Las flechas volaban desde varias ventanas de las construcciones más altas. Así que se dirigió al edificio más cercano pero que también le convenía por su posición. Localizó un punto desocupado y con los jirones de tela hizo nudos en las puntas de las flechas con una esfera cada una. Tomó el arco y enfocó su disparo. Tenía que reconocer que Astrid, era mucho mejor arquera que él, bueno en realidad Astrid era mucho mejor que él en la mayoría de las cosas, pero al menos Hipo sabía apuntar y disparar. Una pequeña explosión se produjo en el punto donde Hipo había lanzado. Escuchó exclamaciones de sorpresa y algunas maldiciones. Pero había funcionado. Enfocó más puntos donde los lobos estuvieran siendo superados en número por los osos y lanzó varios disparos en esas direcciones. Al principio, los lobos despiadados se estremecieron al pensar que dichos ataques provenían del enemigo, pero cuando vieron el resultado de las explosiones, que les permitía tomar a los osos desprevenidos ,ya sea por el humo, por el fuego, o por el impacto, para poder atacarlos, comprendieron que la ayuda estaba a favor suyo. El número de enemigos comenzó a disminuir. Hipo localizó desde su posición (con mucha dificultad) un punto en el borde del bosque desde donde salían algunas figuras negras. Disparó varias flechas seguidas por lo que los atacantes no tenían tiempo de recuperarse para avanzar otra vez cuando otra explosión los interceptaba. Finalmente, Hipo observó que retrocedieron.

Los ruidos de la batalla comenzaron a reducirse poco a poco. Los osos sanguinarios desaparecieron de la vista hundiéndose en la espesura del bosque, como fantasmas vengadores que regresan a su guarida. Hipo bajó del edificio para reunirse con los vencedores, si es que podía llamarse así.

Uno de los lobos, que recordó por el nombre de Aren, cuando Sven le dio ciertas instrucciones, y que reconoció por su voz, que la recordaba más por el eco que hacía al haber sido escuchada a través de una pared, cuando estaban encerrados en el cuartel, comenzó a hablar.

-Ni un atisbo de los barcos en los que llegaron -le dijo Aren a Sven -Parece como si volaran, porque tampoco encontramos rastros de sus barcos en el horizonte.

-Logramos dominar el fuego, señor – le dijo Lars -Pero varias de las viviendas se vinieron abajo. Aunque recibimos ayuda extra. -Lars apuntó con la cabeza hacia Patapez y Daven, los dos berkianos permanecían quietos en la retaguardia, pero Hipo, al verlos, se les unió.

Antes de que comenzaran a recapitular las demás pérdidas, los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron hacia un par de figuras que se dirigían caminando hacia ellos. Hipo reconoció a Brutilda y a Eret. El segundo llevaba cargando a alguien en su hombro. Tenía pies y manos atadas y parecía inconsciente. Al llegar a donde estaban todos reunidos, Eret lo depositó en el suelo. Vestía todo de negro.

Se guardó un silencio sepulcral al ver la escena, los ojos atentos en los extranjeros cuando se congregaron en un grupo. No tardaron en integrarse Bjorn y Gerd. Pero no se hicieron comentarios al respecto.

Jensen se acercó con varios hombres que tenían muestras en sangre en su ropa, alguna de ella quemada por los bordes, pero ellos intactos.

-¡Por los Dioses! -se acercó diciendo Jensen -SI no hubiera sido por ésas condenadas explosiones, en este momento sería carne podrida en el suelo. Ésos miserables retrocedieron como cobardes en el borde del bosque. Ja. Te lo tenías bien guardado Egil. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? Los hubiera congregado a todos esos infelices en un mismo punto para que los quemaras como pollos.

-Yo no lo hice -dijo tranquilamente Egil. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados cerca de Sven.

-¿Qué dices? -le preguntó Jensen, más emocionado por la victoria que por conocer la respuesta. -¿Qué no fuiste tú? ¿Entonces quién?

Egil lanzó una mirada al grupo de Hipo y con un gesto serio lo señaló. Varios pares de ojos se posaron valorativamente en él y luego en el arco que sostenía.

-¡Si que eres una sorpresa muchacho! Primero tu espada mágica de fuego y luego esto -le dijo Jensen sonriente. -¿Quién es tu jefe?

-Él es el jefe -contestó Sven.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensé que nuestro jefe debía ser el más joven en tomar el cargo cuando su padre murió! -respondió Jensen,

-No es culpa de Hipo -dijo Brutilda cómodamente -Desde niño fue un muchacho enclenque, y asustadizo así que nadie jamás pensó que podría ser el líder de una parvada de testarudos como lo somos nosotros, pero ….

Eret la golpeó en el costado para que guardara silencio. Brutilda hizo señas de lanzársele para regresarle el golpe, pero se quedó quieta cuando vió que Sven se dirigía hacia Hipo.

-Ustedes no son osos sanguinarios -afirmó. Más para él mismo que para los demás.

-¡Es lo que tratamos de decirles, pero ustedes los hombres son tan incomprensibles que tienen que hacer un melodrama con un torneo de honor y demás cosas que se pueden entender cuando la gente habla! -siguió Brutilda.

Sven miró directamente a Hipo quien le sostuvo la mirada. Hubo un momento de silencio cargado de tensión porque ninguno de los dos líderes hacía indicios de moverse. Finalmente, Sven le tendió la mano.

-Me disculpo en nombre mío y de mi pueblo. Les debemos la vida.

Hipo sólo observó unos segundos la mano que le tendía, sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos, pero extendió la mano hacia Sven. La tensión se esfumó tan rápido como el humo, y para gran asombro de Hipo, la expresión de felino salvaje de Sven había adquirido otro aspecto, en su lugar, parecía, no un felino salvaje, sino pacífico.

-Pero si no son del clan de los osos sanguinarios ¿de dónde son? -preguntó Aren.

-Somos de Berk, de occidente. Mi nombre es Hipo Abadejo, nieto de Einar el Guerrero, Hijo de Estoico el Vasto.

-Un momento -replicó Sven -¿Estoico el Vasto? ¿De los Berkianos de Oriente?

-Así es -respondió Hipo -Pero recientemente nuestra isla está en occidente. Tuvimos problemas con….con un clan invasor que nos hizo huír. Grimmel y sus secuaces.

-¿Grimmel el científico loco? -preguntó Sven sorprendido también -Menos mal que huyeron de él. Era otro fanático de dragones, por algo estaba loco. Escuché de su muerte a manos de un grupo de guerrilleros. Es lo que pasa por obsesionarte con algo que no existe. Pero dejemos eso de lado. Debes saber que Estoico el Vasto le salvó la vida a mi padre, por lo que él siempre estuvo agradecido. Al parecer ahora yo tengo la misma deuda.

-En realidad, no fue nada -dijo Hipo -Esta cosa lo único que hace es prender fuego -señaló a su espada, contraída en su costado. -Y los explosivos no son más que gases detonantes comprimidos en esferas pequeñas.

Sven lo miraba con interés.

-Tendrás que mostrarme cómo funcionan. A Freydis le gustaría ver cómo expulsamos a ésos desgraciados de nuestra isla. -Pareció entonces acordarse del oso que capturaron Brutilda y Eret. Se acercó a la figura tendida -Tendremos que interrogarlo cuando despierte definitivamente. Él podrá decirnos dónde queda su isla.

-¿Por qué los atacaron? -preguntó Hipo -Es decir, escuché involuntariamente que su fecha límite para que entregaras a ….bueno….¿cómo lo llaman?¿al domador de dragones?, era dentro de tres días.

-Estos bastardos son engañosos y astutos. Nunca te debes fiar de ellos -indicó Sven – Así opera Viggo. Si no cumples con lo que quiere, no duda en castigarte a su manera. Diría que es un ser caprichoso y voluble. Siempre quiere ser el primero en todo.

-¿Por qué se llevó a tu hermana?

Sven hizo una mueca de enfado.

-Porque es una testaruda. Es es una larga historia. Ella también buscaba al domador de dragones, aunque yo quería disuadirla de que eran sólo leyendas. Yo no sabía que, por alguna razón, Viggo también lo buscaba, así que, por un encuentro desafortunado y nuestra mala suerte en un viaje, Viggo se topó con nuestro barco. En ese momento nosotros no sabíamos que pertenecía a los osos sanguinarios. Viggo y mi hermana comenzaron a hablar y podría decir que se gustaron, pero ésa misma noche, Viggo rebeló sus verdaderas intenciones. Así que se aprovechó su ventaja secuestrándola a ella para usarme a mi como su peón.

-¿Quién es ése domador de dragones? -aventuró Hipo temeroso de la respuesta.

-¡No tengo ni idea! Lo único que se escuchan de él son leyendas que no son ciertas. Se dice que es el mejor jinete de dragones que haya volado los aires y combatido bestias gigantes, y por si no fuera poco, que apenas es un muchacho que domó su primer dragón cuando aún era niño. Pero si Viggo cree en él no importa que yo no, porque le puedo llevar cualquier bastardo para que piense que es él, pero nunca habíamos atrapado a uno -señaló al hombre inconsciente vestido de negro -para poderle sacar la verdad sobre dónde está su isla.

-¿Por qué quiere Viggo encontrar al domador de dragones? -preguntó Hipo tratando de ignorar el escozor que sentía en todos sus miembros.

-No lo sé -resopló Sven -Pero tengo la impresión de que se llevó a mi hermana por ésa precisa razón. Dado el interés de mi hermana por los dragones, aunque no tengo la menor pista. Pero de nada sirve quebrarnos la cabeza en cosas que no nos llevarán a ningún lado. Lo que quiero es recuperar a mi hermana y tenlo por seguro que lo haré. Pero antes que nada, esta noche, o debería decir, este día -la luz del amanecer comenzaba a clarear el cielo -ofreceré un banquete en agradecimiento por su ayuda y la victoria de la batalla. ¡Jensen! Anuncia a todos que habrá banquete, tenemos que festejar.

Algunos de los presentes ya se habían disuelto para comenzar a recoger el desastre causado por la batalla. Los que quedaron ahí era un pequeño grupo conformado como algunos de los lobos, Jensen, Aren y otros que comentaban lo ocurrido durante la noche y en otro pequeño grupo estaban los amigos de Hipo, conversando animadamente sobre la batalla, o tal vez sobre el duelo, o la huída precipitada que hicieron en el cuartel o tal vez sobre cómo los secuestraron en el barco.

Al escuchar lo que Sven le contó, Hipo tomó la resolución que antes estaba indeciso a tomar, pero ahora tenía las ideas en claro.

-Te ayudaremos -comentó Hipo a Sven. Éste escuchó con atención lo que le dijo -Te ayudaremos a rescatar a tu hermana.

-Te lo agradezco -replicó Sven no muy convencido de la propuesta -Pero tengo una deuda contigo y no debo pagártela llevándote al matadero. Debes regresar a tu pueblo, soy el único que te detuvo a hacerlo.

Hipo sintió una compresión en el pecho. Astrid. Lo esperaba. Allá en su pequeña, cálida y refulgente aldea llena de vida los esperaban. También deseaba regresar. Lo que daría por despertar en su pequeña cama cubierta de pieles oliendo el aroma del cabello de Astrid. A ébano y fresno con un toque de menta. ¿Qué le diría ella si estuviera aquí? Que no fuera un cobarde, que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Ella también lo haría.

-Necesitarás toda la ayuda posible si quieres entrar a la isla de los osos sanguinarios. No sabes lo que vas a enfrentar ahí, y ya viste que podemos ser de gran ayuda. Tú mismo dijiste que podías llevar a cualquiera haciéndolo pasar por el domador de dragones. Bien, pues al llegar a la isla, le haremos creer a Viggo que lo encontraste haciéndome pasar a mí por él para ganar tiempo. Buscamos a tu hermana y salimos lo antes posible de ahí.

Sven reflexionaba lo que Hipo decía. Era un buen plan. Y no podía arriesgarse a perder a tantos de sus hombres sabiendo que lo podía evitar con el distractor de la mentira de entregar al domador, y si fueran descubiertos por alguna razón, los berkianos ya habían demostrado ser grandes combatientes. Aún así, lo pensó por un momento más cuando finalmente le dijo a Hipo.

-De acuerdo. Pero comenzaremos a planear después del banquete.

Hipo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Sabía que Viggo lo buscaba y que él por elección propia se adentraría en la boca del lobo. Pero lo único que lo tranquilizó fue el consuelo que le causó saber que al menos Astrid y los demás estaban a salvo en Berk.


	13. La Isla de los Osos Sanguinarios

**La Isla de los Osos Sanguinarios **

\- ¡Tierra a la vista! -anunció Patán de repente.

Un montículo de tierra se alzaba sobre el mar unos kilómetros hacia el frente. Había sido un viaje largo y tedioso, más por el poco conocimiento que se tenía respecto a lo que iban a encontrar que sobre las vicisitudes del viaje. Emprender la marcha desde la isla de Berk a ciegas, con la posibilidad de que sus amigos pudieran estar o no con vida descendía los ánimos suficientes incluso para jinetes de dragón antiguos sedientos de aventura. Como un eco de sus sentimientos, a plena luz del día una tormenta de neblina gris rodeó su barco, por lo que tuvieron que andar con cuidado, pues lo único que se podía vislumbrar eran las pequeñas olas que el barco levantaba conforme avanzaba. Astrid comprendió que las aguas a partir de ahí serían peligrosas, y entendió el hecho de que se adentraban hacia tierras desconocidas. Después de atravesar la cortina de bruma gris, el sol los saludó de nuevo, así que Patán, que se mostraba particularmente ansioso, se colocó en el borde del barco para inspeccionar el horizonte. La pequeña pronunciación que se divisaba era apenas una mancha sobre el horizonte, rodeada de espesas nubes, pero Astrid tuvo la impresión de que la anterior neblina se había transportado para salvaguardar la isla, como una fiel defensora de sus lindes. Astrid no supo si alegrarse o afligirse. Le lanzó una mirada de interrogación a Valka, que también estaba atenta reconociendo el terreno.

-Sí, me temo que sí -le respondió Valka. Astrid definitivamente no se alegró. No le gustaba la atmósfera que rodeaba al lugar. Pero no tenía miedo. Hipo podría estar ahí junto con los demás.

Tardaron un tiempo en levar anclas. La pequeña isla vista desde el horizonte parecía ahora una gigantesca montaña suspendida en la superficie del mar. Cuando pisaron tierra, les pareció descomunal. Mientras que en Berk los peñascos y desfiladeros se elevaban rodeados de árboles, ríos y cataratas, la gran isla de los Osos Sanguinarios presumía de la monumental altura de los árboles, parecían monstruos gigantes que les daban la bienvenida. Astrid tuvo la ligera impresión de que entrar al lugar no era problema, sino salir de él. Pero trató de no pensar en eso.

Tuvieron que subir una gran pendiente llena de rocas y arbustos cuando finalmente dieron con un terreno plano. Desde ahí, los rayos del sol serpenteaban las hojas de los árboles y éstos adquirían el aspecto de dioses guardianes que se alzaban hasta la punta del cielo. Astrid tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para lograr ver el extremo de los árboles. Siguieron caminando por un trayecto laberíntico entre los troncos hasta que frente a ellos un espacio abierto, libre de árboles les anunció el camino. Astrid sintió escalofríos, a pesar de la extraordinaria imponencia del lugar, sentía un vacío en el estómago y tenía involuntariamente la piel de gallina. Se dio cuenta de que no era la única con esa sensación por los comentarios de los demás.

-Tal vez no sean humanos y sean osos de verdad y nos encuentren y nos coman -comentó Patán, tratando de sonar bromista, pero todo parecía lúgubre en el lugar. Hasta los árboles, a pesar de su grandeza, parecían tristes.

-Hans, pequeño -le dijo Valka -aléjate de los árboles. No sabemos si alguien pueda estar escondido por ahí.

-A lo mejor no son osos ni humanos -alegó Brutacio – Probablemente sean espíritus de osos devora humanos.

-Si lo son – agregó Bocón, tendrán que vérselas con mi garfio.

\- ¿Quieren cerrar la boca? -reprendió Astrid a Brutacio y Patapez – Tenemos que estar alertas.

Después de cinco minutos, dieron con el borde despejado desde donde vislumbraban los indicios de una aldea. Al dejar a sus espaldas los solemnes árboles se vieron bruscamente acorralados. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Unas manos fuertes aprensaron a Astrid por la espalda, despojándola del puñal que cargaba en la mano. Vio que lo mismo les sucedió a sus amigos. Todos estaban aprisionados por figuras humanas de expresiones enfurecidas y salvajes. Había más de ellos alrededor suyo. El hombre que sostenía a Astrid ordenó al segundo que la atrapó.

-Haakon, avisa al jefe que tenemos intrusos.

Astrid inmediatamente liberó la prisión de las manos que la encadenaban y las alza con las palmas hacia arriba. Cautelosa.

-No queremos problemas. Venimos en son de paz.

Con los ojos les pidió a los demás que siguieran su ejemplo. Así lo hicieron, liberando la tensión de sus músculos.

-Eso debieron pensarlo antes de venir -siseó el hombre que la sujetaba.

-Vinimos porque buscamos a alguien, es todo. -prosiguió Astrid.

-Nadie viene a buscar a nadie aquí -le respondió el otro. Astrid comenzaba a exasperarse, podía quitárselo de encima de una patada pero no quería darles razones para que no creyeran en su palabra. En ése momento, apareció una mujer frente a ellos. Astrid admiró su belleza al instante. Tenía facciones agudas, filosas. Su mandíbula y nariz, menudas, bien definidas. Pómulos pequeños y ojos grandes. Ojos de color avellana. Su cabello suelto le llegaba a los hombros pero tenía un par de trenzas muy pequeñas que lo adornaban, como pequeñas lombrices que le caían libremente. Su cabello era pelirrojo, pero tenía destellos rubios muy marcados. Si Astrid pudiera describirla diría que parecía una gata salvaje, sus ojos felinos los miraban.

-Niels, ¿qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó la mujer.

-¡Milady! -exclamó inesperadamente Hans queriendo lanzarse a ella, pero el hombre que lo aprisionaba se lo impidió. La mujer reparó en el chico pero hizo como si no lo conociera o simplemente como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Intrusos señora -respondió Niels. -Ya dimos aviso al jefe.

La mujer pasó su mirada evaluativa por los extranjeros. Iba a dar una orden, pero en ése momento una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Freydis! -se acercó un muchacho. -¿Tenemos intrusos? -le preguntó.

-Al parecer -respondió Freydis. -Vienen buscando a alguien.

El recién llegado se volvió hacia ellos. Tenía buen porte, y espalda ancha y firme proporcional a soltura de su cuerpo. El cabello negro como la noche, lacio pero rebelde. Piel blanca y labios finos. Cuando Astrid miró a sus ojos, pensó inesperadamente en Hipo, del mismo color verde. El muchacho (porque sólo era un muchacho), tenía el rostro gentil y divertido. Astrid se imaginó que el jefe de los osos sanguinarios "El Gran Oso" sería alguien mayor, con muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo y la cara, y que con su sola presencia podía causar que a uno le temblaran las rodillas, pero nunca se imaginó que un muchacho, probablemente de su misma edad, la estaría estudiando con expresión amable y ojos perspicazmente sarcásticos.

-¿Buscando a alguien eh? -comenzó Viggo -¿A quién? No hay muchos que entren en esta isla -dijo cordialmente.

-Son amigos nuestros -explico Astrid con voz firme, el jefe de los osos parecía alguien racional con el que podías hablar sin problema, pero aún así, Astrid tomó precauciones. -Tenemos razones para creer que probablemente fueron capturados y traídos aquí.

-¿Así que vienen a rescatarlos? -inquirió Viggo. Sonrió empáticamente. -Temo defraudarlos. Aquí no hemos recibido visitas recientes.

-Es probable, entonces -se atrevió aventurar Astrid, sin darse por vencida -que algo haya retrasado su venida aquí. -Podemos esperar.

Viggo, pareció ver realmente a Astrid por primera vez. Fue una mirada que Astrid no le gustó. La miró de arriba abajo. Por una milésima de segundo pudo ver algo oscuro en los ojos del jefe de los osos, pero que contradecía su sonrisa amable. Astrid tuvo el presentimiento de que era peligroso. Sus sospechas no tardaron en confirmarse.

-Es muy atrevido de su parte, arriesgarse a venir aquí, sin lugar a dudas -dijo Viggo – Sin gran armamento y sin aliados. Las personas que buscan deben ser muy importantes para ustedes ¿No es así? Lamentablemente no podemos ayudar y ustedes no son de ayuda para nosotros. Niels, encárgate de ellos. -ordenó imperativamente. Todo rastro de cordialidad se había esfumado, como si de un segundo a otro una personalidad diferente se hubiera apoderado de él. Una sombra en sus ojos. Muy diferente al brillo resplandeciente y cálido del verde de los ojos de Hipo, este verde, se le figuro a Astrid parecía lava ardiente, ensombrecida, que consumiera todo a su paso.

Astrid y los demás se resistieron fieramente a sus opresores, cuando iban a ser conducidos hacia Odín sabía dónde, pero el forcejeo terminó cuando Freydis habló.

-Viggo, nos pueden ser de gran ayuda en realidad. Deben tener información que nos puede ser útil. Y sabes que me encanta interrogar. Después, puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras.

Viggo se dirigió hacia Freydis, tomó su mano la besó en los dedos. Luego en los labios.

-Pero hazlo rápido -le dijo tiernamente. Luego le dijo a Niels -Llévalos al ala este. -y desapareció con el mismo buen humor con el que había llegado.

Imposibles fueron las resistencias que pusieron Astrid y los demás, pues inmediatamente les pusieron grilletes, incluso al pequeño Hans, y los condujeron, no de la manera más gentil con la que uno trata a sus prisioneros, hacia un lugar alejado, bordeado por el bosque, y los metieron a una jaula de metal. La jaula era enorme. Astrid hubiera puesto atención a que el tamaño era más apropiado para bestias enormes que para humanos, pero sólo maldijo y lanzó una patada de enojo hacia un barrote de metal. Los pequeños cuadrados eran demasiado pequeños para que alguno cupiera. Los habían desarmado, así que tampoco podían forzar el cerrojo.

-¿Ustedes creen que nos lleven a la hoguera? – preguntó Patán, después de un tiempo en el que Astrid había dejado de maldecir.

-¿Hoguera? ¡Por Thor! -exclamó Brutacio – creo que prefiero ser devorado por osos.

-Nadie morirá hoy -repuso Astrid – Pensaremos en algo.

-De todos modos ya estoy viejo – dijo Bocón – pero no me iré de este mundo sin antes darles algo de qué hablar a estas alimañas.

\- Hans ¿era ésa Freydis, la que conoces? – preguntó Valka.

-Sí, éra ella -respondió con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa rápidamente se les esfumó de la cara – Pero no era ella. Milady Freydis me hubiera reconocido fácilmente.

\- Parece que quedó atrapada por una cara bonita – comentó Bocón.

\- Yo diría que él quedó atrapado por unos ojos bonitos -soltó Brutacio con voz ensoñadora. Recibió un golpe de Patán.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Aunque tuviera ojos bonitos, nos encerró aquí! -exclamó Patán alzando sus muñecas aprisionadas. – Pertenece al otro bando ahora. Y ruega para que no te chamusque las orejas con tal de conseguir la información que quiere.

\- Tal vez nos consiguió tiempo -expuso Astrid pensativa.

-¿Tiempo para qué? -preguntó Bocón -¿Para morir de hambre en este lugar?

\- O para sacarnos la información que ella quiere -propuso Valka -No sabemos lo que quiere saber.

-Aún no me creo que no tengan a nuestros amigos aquí -opinó Astrid -Tal vez también los tienen encerrados en algún lugar como a nosotros.

Todos guardaron silencio. Ninguna posibilidad que comentaban ofrecía probabilidades de escapar. Por el momento no podían hacer nada, así que aguardaron en silencio hasta que la noche trajo algunas estrellas al cielo. La luz de la luna confería un aspecto plateado a los árboles que Astrid pensó que verdaderamente parecían espectros. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el crujir de unas hojas. Alguien se acercaba con pasos presurosos. Una figura con una gran capa negra se les apareció frente a la puerta de la jaula. La abrió y penetró en ella. Descubrió su rostro.

-¿Milady? -preguntó Hans, reservado. No sabía si lo reconocería.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca del niño cuando la mujer se hincó para abrazarlo.

-Sí Hans. Soy yo -dijo Freydis -¡Cielos! Pensé que no te volvería a ver -le decía mientras lo escudriñaba con las manos en el rostro para asegurarse que fuera real o que no estuviera herido. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿quiénes son ellos?

El niño ya le iba a responder, así como Astrid, pero Freydis siguió hablando.

-No, no. Eso no importa. Primero debo saber algo -les dirigió la mirada a todos - ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

-Sí milady -le respondió Hans -Ellos me salvaron y quieren salvar a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, entonces. -continuó ella – No tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar. Pude conseguir que los trajeran aquí bajo el pretexto de que los interrogaría, pero Niels junto con su guardia estarían observando y escuchando. Así que tuve que escabullirme para poder hablar con ustedes a solar. He querido salir de este lugar por un largo tiempo, pero siempre estoy vigilada. Y sinceramente no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir la farsa con Viggo, de otro modo hace mucho que hubiera dejado esta tierra siguiendo mi camino hacia el Valhalla, pero, en fin. Debemos salir de aquí. Es la primera vez que extranjeros pisan la isla desde que Viggo me trajo aquí. Así que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Espera, espera un momento – la interrumpió Astrid -¿No hay realmente nadie que viniera a la isla? Un barco de lobos despiadados con rehenes.

Freydis abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Se toparon con ellos? ¿Ya vienen hacia aquí?

-No. Lo único que sabemos es lo que Hans nos pudo decir -explicó Valka. -El clan de los lobos pudo haber atrapado a nuestros amigos pensando que encontrarían al domador de dragones entre ellos. Y viendo que los lobos no han entregado al domador de dragones al líder de este lugar, entonces cabe la posibilidad de que se dirijan hacia aquí.

-¡Maldito Sven! El muy terco pudo haber desistido fácilmente y dejar de intentar liberarme -dijo para sí misma Freydis. – Pero ahora arriesgará su pellejo y el de todos si realmente capturó al domador – pareció que se le ocurrió una idea, porque calló abruptamente y miró a Astrid - ¿Es realmente uno de sus amigos el domador de dragones?

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! -soltó Patán. Astrid asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Maldito Sven! -repitió Freydis -Pero si nos damos prisa, podremos salir de la isla antes de que lleguen aquí. Los interceptamos antes que incluso vean la isla.

-Es muy poco probable que podamos toparnos con ellos en altamar, cuando arribemos el barco -señaló Astrid.

-No te preocupes, ése no será problema -la tranquilizó Freydis.

-¿Por qué su líder quiere encontrar a Hipo….al domador de dragones quiero decir? -preguntó Bocón.

Escucharon un ruido de pisadas junto con voces cercanas, así que todos guardaron silencio de súbito. Los ruidos se desvanecieron poco a poco.

-No tenemos tiempo -apuntó Freydis – Si queremos salir de aquí, tendrá que ser ya mismo.

Freydis extrajo un manojo de llaves de su capa y liberó las muñecas de todos uno por uno, luego, abrió la puerta de la celda en la que estaban, por donde salieron todos sigilosamente. Astrid se dio cuenta de que una hilera de jaulas se extendía a derecha e izquierda, y esta vez sí notó lo grande que eran. El pensamiento que se le formó en su mente le siguió a otro que le dijo que eso era imposible. Así que puso atención a donde Freydis los dirigía. Iban detrás de ella en fila india, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Astrid notó que tomaban un rumbo diferente a donde estaba su barco.

-¿Tomaremos otro barco? – le susurró de la manera más queda posible a Freydis - Nuestro barco queda del otro lado.

-No, no nos iremos en barco -le dijo Freydis mientras avanzaban presurosamente por la oscuridad.

-¿Entonces cómo? -preguntó Astrid.

Freydis se detuvo. Habían llegado a un claro despejado donde unas enormes figuras con alas dormían plácidamente bajo la luz de la luna.

-Nos iremos volando. -le dijo Freydis.


	14. Reencuentros

**Reencuentros**

El primer impulso de Astrid fue pensar que estaba soñando. Tal vez se quedó dormida y soñó que Freydis venía a rescatarlos de su celda para escapar con ellos por medio de dragones. Se dio cuenta que no dormía, la respiración de los demás era demasiado auténtica, así como el latido de su corazón y el vacío en el estómago de que se encontraban en una situación riesgosa. Lo segundo que pensó, pues, si no dormía, es que era su imaginación, producto de sus deseos más profundos. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que era real. Las grandes escamas que cubrían una piel de lagarto gigante, pero suave, y cálida. Las grandes fauces cerradas, el humo que salía de los enormes orificios nasales. Debió haberse imaginado que Berk no era el único lugar que podría albergar dragones. ¿Habrá otros lugares? Se preguntó. Freydis la sacó de su ensoñación. Supo que los demás, tal vez Patán o Bocón hicieron una letanía de exclamaciones porque Freydis les recordó que guardaran silencio. El claro estaba lleno de dragones. Astrid no podía llevar la cuenta de cuántos eran. Todos los tamaños, colores, todas las especies conocidas, algunas de las que recordaba su nombre, algunas de cuyo nombre no recordaba y otras cuya especie no conocía.

-¿Ves muchacho? – recordó Brutacio a Hans. Los ojos del chico lanzaban chispas de la sorpresa y la emoción – ¡Te dije que eran reales!

-Tenemos que avanzar hacia el otro extremo. -les explicó Freydis. Estaban ocultos entre las sombras de un edificio donde la luz de la luna no los delataba. -Estos de aquí – señaló a los dragones más próximos – No nos serán de ayuda.

Astrid frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada, forzadamente de los dragones.

-¿Por qué no? -le preguntó.

Freydis tuvo dificultad en explicarles, porque tardó unos minutos en encontrar las palabras.

-Digamos que Viggo los tiene bajo su control. Una vez que se "adueña" – hizo una seña con sus dedos en la palabra – hacen lo que él quiere. No hace mucho que me dí cuenta que algunos se resistían a su llamado, más que otros. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-Lo entendemos – susurró Valka, alentándola, porque parecía poco familiarizada con hablar sobre dragones con otras personas.

\- El caso es…- prosiguió Freydis – que sólo he podido liberar de su control a unos cuantos. Viggo piensa que escapaban de su dominio por causas naturales, hay dragones que se resisten más que otros. La verdad es que sólo liberé a pocos porque tenía miedo de que me descubriera.

Astrid asintió y le tendió una sonrisa, para darle a entender que no la juzgaba y que entendía que por "liberar" no se refería precisamente a dejarlos libres de cadenas o correas.

-No veo moros en la costa – dijo Brutacio – Movámonos ya.

Freydis recorrió el lugar para comprobar lo que Brutacio dijo, antes de lanzarse con precaución hacia el terreno lleno de alas, garras y fauces. Astrid lastimó no poder descubrirlos en otras circunstancias, pero tenían que darse prisa. Después de caminar con cuidado, escondiéndose en los costados de los dragones cuando escuchaban ruidos, llegaron a un extremo donde unos cuantos dragones estaban encadenados. Astrid notó apenas la diferencia. Aquellos que cruzaron sólo tenían bridas o correas, no cadenas, en cambio estos….Freydis notó la interrogante de Astrid.

-Te lo dije – afirmó Freydis – estos son los que se resisten, quieren escapar. -Luego les dijo a los demás. – Escojan a uno.

Freydis extrajo otro manojo de llaves para liberar a los dragones cautivos de sus grilletes. Valka se separó del grupo encontrarse de frente con un dragón libre de cadenas. Dormía profundamente, pero cuando olió el aroma de una gente extraña, dilató sus pupilas y se encaramó para dar aviso o gruñir o lanzar fuego, pero Valka hizo unos movimientos con sus manos, como si bailara, luego se acercó al dragón y este dejó que lo acariciara en su mentón.

Freydis observó todo atentamente con gran asombro.

-Este pequeño, ya está libre también -declaró Valka.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – interrogó Freydis – Yo tardé semanas en…

Freydis tuvo que callar porque Brutacio, Patán, y Bocón se sumaron a Valka, arriesgándose a despertar cada uno, un dragón. No fueron tan ágiles ni diestros como Valka, ni tan livianos, o llamativos, pero sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Hipo les había mostrado cómo, hace ya mucho tiempo. Freydis sonrió. Luego terminó de liberar a los otros. Le faltaban sólo un par cuando escuchó una exclamación proveniente de Astrid. Todos se paralizaron por alguna razón cuando la escucharon.

-¿Tormenta? ¡Tormenta! ¡Por los dioses! ¡Oh Tormenta!

Astrid no se vislumbraba a simple vista, por lo que siguieron el sonido de su voz. La muchacha abrazaba, apretaba y bailaba alrededor de un dragón azul con destellos verdes, ojos amarillos y picos que sobresalían por todo su cuerpo. El dragón bailaba alrededor de ella también. La lamía, acariciaba con su gran mejilla el rostro de Astrid.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Oh pequeña! Te extrañé tanto. ¿Pero por qué estás aquí?

Se volteó con gran alarma y asalto a Freydis que no tardó en explicarle al ver lo que sucedía.

-Este Nadder Mortífero y este Cola Quemante – mientras decía sus nombres se apresuró a soltar cadenas – Se presentaron hace dos noches junto con otros que Viggo controló fácilmente. Esta pequeña se portó muy valiente.

-¿Sabes Patán? -inquirió Brutacio – si tuviéramos algunas anguilas en este momento, podríamos comprobar nuestra teoría.

Patán lo pateó en el tobillo.

-Gracias a los dioses estás bien -le decía Astrid a su dragón mientras no terminaba de acariciarla. Valka se acercó para saludarla también. -¿Por qué razón viniste a la isla?

El dragón señaló hacia un punto lejos, en el horizonte. Astrid miró hacia donde le decía su dragón.

-¿Querías salvar a tus amigos también verdad? -insinuó Astrid. Tormenta la miró con ojos tristes. – Saldremos de aquí. – la tranquilizó. -Iremos por ayuda para venir por todos. Ya lo verás.

-No podemos dilatarnos más. Tomen a sus dragones. -les pidió Freydis.

Valka le mostró pacientemente a Hans cómo hacer la conexión con un dragón de la manera más sencilla. Su pequeña mano en el anverso de la faz del dragón. La bestia notó inmediatamente la inocencia de Hans, porque se dejó tomar por el chico. Todos se dirigieron al dragón que habían seleccionado. Valka ayudó a montar a Hans en su Clavagarras. Patán ya estaba encima de un Ala Acorazada. Brutacio parecía llevarse bien con el Cortalluvia. Valka, entusiasmada, subió al Canto Mortal mientras que Freydis se adueño de un Triple Ataque. Bocón susurró a su Mascavientos cuando se trepó arriba de él "No eres como gruñoncito pero espero que seas más veloz".

Los demás dragones ya estaban libres de sus grilletes. Astrid notó cómo su cuerpo recordaba la forma de su dragón. Se amoldó a ella en su lomo como si apenas hubiera sido ayer que voló sobre ella por última vez. Tomó un suspiro, se tomó un momento en notar la dirección del viento en su rostro como siempre hacía cuando iba a emprender vuelo, y se alzaron. Jinetes y dragones, dejaron el suelo a unos metros por debajo de ellos. Los demás dragones pronto fueron del tamaño de una persona normal. Patán gritó emocionado. Brutacio se alzaba sobre sus pies para sentir la velocidad del vuelo. Valka reía. Hans era un jinete innato. Freydis miraba hacia atrás, como si no creyera que por fin escapaba. Astrid sentía cada célula de su cuerpo al compas del viento, en sintonía con su dragón. Hipo jamás creería lo que tendría que contarle. En un minuto estuvieron por encima de los árboles. Astrid ahora se burló fanfarronamente de ellos. "¿Quién es más alto ahora?" les dijo.

Ya comenzaban a tomar velocidad cuando inesperadamente, Astrid escuchó un ruido sordo seguido de un grito. Le habían disparado al Triple Ataque de Freydis. El dragón no respondía. Freydis cayó junto con el dragón. Antes de que Astrid pudiera pensar en algo, el Ala Acorazada de Patán dio un respingo y dejó de volar. Astrid ya había dado media vuelta cuando vió pequeñas agujas que se clavaban en el vientre de los dragones. Todos cayeron, también los dragones que no tenían jinete. Astrid logró esquivar los disparos con su dragón. Condujo a Tormenta para que se posara a la mitad de un árbol en una de sus ramas. Descendió con ella poco a poco, protegiéndose con los árboles. Por fin llegó al suelo, y pudo ver a los dragones caídos desperdigados junto con sus amigos que trataban de ponerse de pie después de la aparatosa caída. Escuchó que muchos hombres se acercaban a través del bosque. Miró a su alrededor, los rodeaban rápidamente. Astrid atrajo la cabeza de Tormenta hacia sí.

-Escúchame pequeña. Tienes que irte.

La Nadder Mortífero lanzo un gruñido quejándose, negándose.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Escúchame. Tienes que ir por ayuda ¿lo entiendes? – los brillantes ojos amarillos de su dragón la miraban fijamente. – Ve por ayuda. Alerta a Chimuelo. – Su dragón le dio un empujoncito con la frente – Yo estaré bien. Tranquila. No me pasará nada, pero tienes que darte prisa. – Le dio un apresurado beso. – Anda.

Tormenta alzó las alas desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque. Astrid caminó apresuradamente hacia donde estaba Valka, cerca de ahí había caído Hans. Freydis, Brutacio, y Patán se acercaron corriendo al grupo. Bocón no tardó en unírseles. Un momento más tarde, muchos pares de ojos los custiodaban. Algunos portaban flechas y otras ballestas, con las que Astrid supuso habían puesto a dormir a los dragones. Viggo estaba entre ellos. Impasible, con las manos cruzadas en su espalda. Justo como los habían recibido al llegar a la isla, los aprisionaron. Astrid sintió el apretón en sus muñecas cuando se las amarraron por detrás de su espalda. Luego los condujeron bruscamente hacia donde estaba Viggo. A Astrid la desconcertaba sobre manera. Sonreía. Le daban ganas de arrebatarle su sonrisa sarcástica de la cara de un bofetón, para que se asegurara que no volviera a sonreír. Atrás de Viggo se encontraba uno de los dragones caídos junto con algunas ramas de árbol rotas esparcidas alrededor de él. Era el Ala Acorazada que había transportado a Patán. Comenzaba a despertar. Hubo otra cosa que a Astrid le llamó la atención, un Cazaviento estaba sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros al lado de Viggo, lamiéndose y relamiéndose la pata frontal, apacible y sereno. Astrid recordó que Patapez una vez dijo que se trataba de los de clase afilada. Patapez recitaba el libro de memoria diciendo "Habilidad: dispara una ráfaga de aire tan caliente como para prender fuego a sus enemigos". A Astrid se le hizo comprimió el corazón. "¿Dónde están? Oh Hipo ¿dónde estás? Si realmente no están aquí, espero que se salven". El Cazaviento se mantenía firme al lado de su amo, custodiándolo.

-Vaya, vaya -empezó Viggo – Con que nuestros prisioneros eran Jinetes de Dragón. ¿Quién lo diría?

-De los mejores Jinetes – se atrevió a decir Patán, furioso.

\- Sí. Mucho mejor que tú, alimaña – lo secundó Brutacio.

Viggo ni se inmutó.

-Debo otorgarles puntos por su valentía al atreverse a escapar, pero no son muy inteligentes ¿Oh sí? ¿Creyeron que me engañarían? – soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué te hemos hecho? – increpó Astrid, llena de ira. Su paciencia se agotaba rápido - ¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros? Tienes lo que quieres ¿no? Demostrarle a todo el mundo que puedes controlar dragones. Bueno. Felicidades por eso, pero no eres, ni mucho menos, el mejor.

Viggo la miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Astrid odiaba ése color. Ella quería el verde suave y tropical, ardiente y empático. Este verde era oscuro, gélido.

-Tienes razón. Ustedes no me sirven de nada ¿oh sí? – comenzó a pasearse pensando, con una mano en su barbilla – Ya pensaré qué haré con ustedes. Pero en algo te equivocas, soy el mejor domador de dragones que circunda estas tierras, y no dejaré que un mocoso aldeano pase por encima de mí. Las historias vuelan, las leyendas se cuentan por todos lados. Será de mí de quien hablen y de nadie más.

-¿Sólo por eso? ¿Por poder? – Astrid soltó una carcajada. Era su turno de Burlarse. – Creí que eras más inteligente.

Viggo hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, pero al segundo siguiente se compuso. La maldita sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te lo demostraré. – anunció orgulloso.

Viggo se acercó al dragón que tenía a sus espaldas. El dragón había cobrado plena consciencia, por lo que comenzó a resistirse, lanzar golpes con sus alas, alzando sus cuartos delanteros y dejándolos caer estrepitosamente. Había un grupo de hombres que trataban de dominarlo, le habían lanzado una gran red por encima, que sostenían unos, por un lado, y otros en el costado contrario. La bestia lanzó fuego. Viggo les hizo una seña para que se alejaran, luego se puso frente a las fauces del dragón. Lanzaba humo por la nariz, furioso. Viggo suspiró, miró a los ojos del dragón directamente y alzó una mano. Despacio la depositó sobre la frente del dragón, en un gesto tan antiguo y conocido por Astrid, que sabía lo que sucedía, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino el efecto que causó en el animal, y la facilidad con que Viggo lo logró. El dragón dejó de debatirse. Se relajó, luego acercó su trompa a la cara de Viggo, quien lo acarició suavemente.

Astrid comprendió entonces lo que trataba de explicarles Freydis cuando les dijo que Viggo los dominaba. No de la manera atroz de Drago Manodura, tampoco bajo el influjo de las leyes naturales jerárquicas como el Muerte Roja, y mucho menos con inyección de veneno a la manera de Grimmel, era simplemente la conexión entre alma humana y alma de dragón. Sin lastimar, sin ejercer el dominio superior sobre lo inferior. Era como Hipo lo hacía. Pero Astrid comprendió la diferencia. Los dragones eran capaces de penetrar en el alma de una persona. El corazón de Hipo era puro, inocente. El de Viggo no; estaba lleno de sombras y oscuridad. Por eso los dragones perdían su alma pura cuando entraban en la de Viggo, como si su corazón inofensivo se transformara en los deseos viles de su domador.

Astrid miró a los ojos al Ala Acorazada. No sufría, era cierto, pero de alguna manera había dejado de ser él.

-¿Lo ves? – apostilló Viggo. Astrid contrajo la mandíbula furiosa.

-¿Y crees que eso te hace mejor? – siseó Astrid – Eres horrible. No conoces realmente el corazón de los dragones, si lo supieras…

-No necesito tu aprobación, por supuesto. – la interrumpió él – De hecho, ustedes ahora no son más que una piedra en el zapato.

En ése momento, reparó en Freydis. Ella se había mantenido callada, pero con los hombros y la barbilla alta. No pareció reaccionar a la mirada que le lanzó Viggo. La miró durante mucho tiempo, más del que Astrid pudiera soportar de ésos ojos verdes, pero Freydis le sostuvo la mirada. Finalmente, Viggo sonrió.

-Mátenla -ordenó Viggo simplemente. Freydis seguía inalterable. Otros dos hombres se acercaron a ella para conducirla a algún lado. Aprisionándola de los brazos.

Astrid se resistió y movió inquieta, tratando de quitarse a su guardia de encima, pero no logró nada.

-¡No! ¡No! -rogó Astrid.

-Mátenlos a todos -añadió Viggo fríamente. Los demás comenzaron a forcejear también.

-¡No! ¡Maldito seas! -jadeó Astrid.

Viggo, al notar la resistencia de Astrid, se dirigió a ella.

-¿Propones algo mejor?

Astrid quedó perpleja, ¿Qué es lo que le pedía?

-Ya sabes -continuó Viggo – No me molestaría tener a una compañera. Y Jinete de dragón, además. ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Tu compañera? – preguntó Astrid con voz helada – Prefiero morir. – le soltó bruscamente.

\- Oh, no, tú no tendrías que morir – explicó Viggo. Señaló después a todos sus amigos – Ellos sí, si no aceptas mis términos. ¿Ves como si me fuiste útil después de todo? Tú decides. Te quedas, o ellos mueren.

Astrid sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Sintió un sofoco en su pecho junto con un aguijonazo. Hipo. Sus leyes de matrimonio le daban oportunidad a la mujer de tomar sus decisiones. Era parte de la historia de las mujeres vikingas, por eso se consideraban rudas e indomables. Astrid lo sabía, pero si las leyes no eran un problema, su corazón sí. ¿Viviría con la consciencia al saber que pudo evitar la muerte de sus amigos? ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que le dio la espalda al hombre que amaba? A pesar de la claridad con la que escuchó a sus amigos decir rotundamente que no lo hiciera, ella los dejó en segundo plano. Miró a Valka, quien le rogaba que no se sacrificara de eso modo, pero sólo la escuchó en el fondo de su cabeza. "Sigue a tu corazón de guerrera" le había dicho Valka.

Miró a Viggo, luego a sus amigos, luego a Viggo otra vez. "Bueno, si así tiene que ser, que así sea", se dijo a sí misma cuando tomó la decisión. Llevó aire a sus pulmones y ya se preparaba para contestarle a Viggo cuando una voz resurgió del bosque junto con varias figuras.

-No, ella no se irá contigo. Así que suéltala – dijo Hipo que salía de entre los árboles.


	15. Domador de Dragones

**Domador de Dragones**

La sorpresa de Astrid la hizo clavarse en el suelo. Por un momento no pudo entender cómo se mantenía en pie si sentía los huesos tan livianos como el aire. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora mientras sentía cómo la sangre le quemaba por dentro a causa de la estupefacción. Tuvo que ahogar un grito. Los demás no se contuvieron, pues escuchó a Brutacio y Patán pronunciar un exaltado "¡Sí!" a Bocón pronunciar algo parecido a "Lo melodramático lo sacó de su madre" y a Valka pronunciar impresionada tan bajo, que sólo ella pudo escuchar, el nombre de su hijo.

A Viggo lo tomó por sorpresa que una voz resurgiera de los árboles. Pero parecía más enfurecido que ofendido por la interrupción. Se volvió hacia los recién llegados, todavía medio ocultos entre los árboles. Sólo eran unos cuantos. Astrid se emocionó al reconocer a Brutilda y Patapez, más tres rostros desconocidos, pero le pareció extraño notar el mismo tatuaje de lobo que tenía Hans en su nuca. Sólo que de ellos sobresalía en el brazo o en la muñeca y de un tamaño mucho más grande.

Hipo se encontraba unos pasos por delante de ellos. Las bien ensayadas costumbres de Viggo le hicieron adquirir facciones de diversión irónica un segundo después de que posara su atención en ellos, inalterable e impasible. Astrid no supo si fue su imaginación o no pero cuando los ojos de los dos domadores de dragones se encontraron, sólo por una fracción de segundo, sintió como si los árboles fueran a arder en llamas de un momento a otro.

-Debo decir que no solemos tener visitantes tan a menudo -empezó Viggo con su desesperante voz imperturbable. "Ya te darán algo para que te perturbes, imbécil" pensó orgullosamente Astrid. – Díganme ¿a quién debemos el honor de esta visita?

-¡Libéralos! – soltó Hipo medio enojado, pero Astrid pudo notar su preocupación. Hipo siempre había sido un libro abierto.

Viggo soltó una risa.

-Lo haré, por supuesto. Pero después de que ella – apuntó enfáticamente a Astrid – responda.

Astrid le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y asco. Viggo cortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella. Aproximó tanto su rostro al de ella que Astrid notó los destellos azul claro de sus agobiantes ojos verdes.

-¿Quiénes son? – le preguntó Viggo, más como una orden.

Astrid no se dejó intimidar. No se lo diría. Pondría a Hipo en peligro si le revelaba la verdadera identidad de los recién llegados. Viggo notó su determinación. Así que caminó hasta su Cazaviento, le dijo con palabras gentiles lo que pareció una orden antes de que el obediente dragón caminara hacia Hipo. Astrid notó que éste no se sorprendía al verlo ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado en la isla? Pero otro pensamiento la perturbó cuando notó las intenciones del animal, quien abría sus grandes fauces frente a él preparándose para lanzar su aliento ardiente. Hipo alzó su mano para tranquilizar al animal, hacer la conexión. Pero Astrid se dio cuenta del inminente peligro. Justo cuando iba a suplicar a VIggo que se detuviera, que se lo diría. Otra voz, que no fue la suya, se adelantó a ella.

-¡Es el súbdito de mi hermano! – contestó Freydis apresuradamente. Ella también veía venir lo inevitable. Hipo pareció sorprendido al igual que Astrid cuando la escucharon. Viggo ordenó a su fiel dragón, detenerse. Freydis continuó con su improvisada mentira cuando los ojos de Viggo se posaron en ella – lo envió aquí, para rescatarme.

-¿Así que el cobarde de tu hermano decidió enviar a alguien más para salvar su pellejo? – gorjeó Viggo. – Es decepcionante, viniendo del jefe de los legendarios Lobos. Este, din duda, ha sido un día muy divertido.

-¡Libéralos ahora! – ordenó Hipo, recuperando su impavidez.

-¿Qué tienes que ofrecer? – lo debatió Viggo – No hago tratos sin obtener beneficios. Pero tiene que ser algo mejor que ella -decía mientras señalaba con la mandíbula a Astrid. – De lo contrario, no hay trato. Pero viendo que, en realidad, no fue por ella por quien viniste, no te debe importar lo que le pase…

-Te ofrezco al domador de dragones – lo interrumpió Hipo. Astrid se removió inquieta. Viggo se paralizó.

-¡No, no lo hagas! – le suplicó Astrid a Hipo adivinando sus intenciones. Astrid quería que la mirara, que le dirigiera a ella su atención. Pero Hipo no la había volteado a ver, por miedo a que su voluntad flaqueara.

-¿Al domador de dragones? – inquirió Viggo. – Así que finalmente Sven lo encontró. Bueno, no es tan inepto, después de todo. ¿Está aquí?

Hipo asintió.

-Tráelo – imperó Viggo.

Hipo caminó con pasos seguros hasta donde estaba Viggo, fueron unos cuantos pasos, pero a Astrid le pareció una eternidad en lo que acortaba el trecho que los separaba. Cuando Hipo llegó hasta Viggo, extendió los brazos a la altura de su pecho, con las muñecas de sus manos juntas, en señal de rendición, para que pusieran sobre ellas, las amarras. Viggo, tardó un momento en comprender. Alzó las cejas, inquisitivo.

-Demuéstralo – increpó Viggo secamente.

Hipo entonces no tardó en dirigirse hacia el Ala Acorazada, extrajo su espada de fuego de su costado y comenzó a hacer movimientos con ella frente a los ojos del dragón. Movimientos ágiles y sutiles, una danza que pensó que jamás volvería a emplear. El dragón quedó hipnotizado al principio, luego, cuando se dejó tocar por la palma de Hipo, Astrid notó la diferencia en el animal, sus ojos volvían a brillar. Viggo lo notó también. Pareció consternado al principio, después sorprendido, pero siempre impasible. Hipo acarició al dragón suavemente y juntó su rostro con el suyo, después caminó a Viggo nuevamente.

\- ¿Satisfecho? -le dijo mientras volvía a ofrecer sus manos. – Ahora, déjalos ir. Tienes lo que querías.

Viggo no pestañeó ni una vez, miraba escrutadoramente a Hipo. Astrid había notado las diferencias entre ambos desde el principio, pero ahora que estaban los dos tan cerca uno de otro, comenzó a enlistar las semejanzas. Cuánto se parecían, la misma estatura, aunque Viggo era ligeramente más alto y un poco más delgado. La tez blanca, los labios finos, los ojos verdes. "No" se dijo Astrid "No, los ojos verdes no". Pero allá donde Viggo era todo negro azabache, en su cabello y vestiduras, Hipo tenía destellos caramelo en su cabello castaño.

Viggo dibujó una media sonrisa en señal de victoria. Asintió levemente con la cabeza dirigiéndose a los Osos que tenían encarcelados a los extranjeros. Los soltaron, sin quitar las cuerdas de sus muñecas. Viggo adivinó las intenciones de Astrid porque la detuvo, diciéndole.

-No, no intentes nada o Freydis muere.

Astrid contrajo la mandíbula, de enojo y frustración. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no escupirle en la cara, así que dirigió su atención a Hipo. Varios de los hombres de Viggo ya lo custodiaban. "Mírame" pensó Astrid. "Mírame. Mírame". Pero Hipo no la miró. Se mostraba sereno, con las llamas de la intrepidez en sus ojos. Todo el mundo pensaba que Hipo siempre había sido menos valiente que ella, menos osado, más temeroso. Pero Astrid sabía que eso no era cierto. Era Hipo siempre el más determinado, el más valeroso, el más heroico.

Brutilda y Patapez, que se habían mantenido en la retaguardia hasta el momento, se acercaron hacia sus amigos, cruzándose con la procesión de Viggo, que llevaba a Hipo en el centro. Viggo no les prestó atención, por lo que no se dio cuenta de las caras que Brutilda le dirigió al pasar a su lado.

Astrid mantuvo fija la mirada en el grupo (dragones incluidos) que se alejaba de ella. Las piernas le cosquilleaban, sus rodillas listas para echarse a correr, pero su sensatez la mantuvo en su lugar. Se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba torcida en un puño, con fuerza, mientras Hipo se alejaba. Inesperadamente, entonces, Hipo volteó la cabeza por primera vez hacia ella. Le guiñó un ojo.

Astrid no dejó de mirarlos hasta que los soberbios árboles le impidieron seguirlos entre la espesura del bosque.


	16. Lobos y Berkianos

**16\. Lobos y Berkianos**

-¡Por todas las barbas de todos los dioses de todo el Valhalla! -exclamó Bocón dejando salir todo el aire contenido de sus pulmones. -¡Ese muchacho cascarrabias!

-¿Viggo? -preguntó Brutilda que procedió a romper las cuerdas que amarraban las muñecas de sus amigos. Patapez hacía lo mismo.

-¡No, Viggo no! ¡Hipo! -respondió Bocón.

-Hipo siempre ha sido un cascarrabias – alegó Brutilda.

-No más que tú, lo aseguro – musitó Brutacio que viendo libre sus manos de ataduras, jaló el cabello de su hermana.

-¡Oye! – se quejó ésta. Le dio una patada a su gemelo. Brutacio le devolvió el golpe. Brutilda le dio con el codo. Brutacio se preparó para regresárselo.

\- ¡Por Thor! ¿Qué me dirá Estoico cuando me encuentre con él? ¿Qué no supe cuidar a ése buscaproblemas de su hijo? -prosiguió Bocón.

-Tenemos que pensar la formar de recuperarlo - afirmó Astrid a quien varias estrategias de ataque ya empezaban a formarse en su mente.

-Esperemos que tengamos tiempo antes de que Viggo … - comenzó Valka con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-¡Ya le daremos su merecido a ése engreído, altanero, vanidoso…! -resoplaba Patán.

-¡Ése Cazavientos era un clase afilada! – comentó Patapez. -¿Vieron el tamaño de su boca? Seguro es donde recopila el aire antes de calentarlo. Sólo escupe fuego para iluminar, pero su ataque de humo es de categoría 9.

-¿Qué es un clase afilada? -preguntó Hans.

-Se conocen por tener partes filosas como púas, aguijones o garras puntiagudas. – le explicó Patapez, entusiasmado de tener un nuevo compañero con el cual descargar sus conocimientos.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? – preguntó entonces Freydis a los dos berkianos que acababan de unírseles. Astrid de pronto notó que los desconocidos de tatuajes se habían escabullido también entre los árboles, pero no supo en qué momento.

-¡Tú debes ser Freydis! -exclamó Brutilda cuando vio de dónde procedía la voz. Se acercó bruscamente hacia ella, tanto, que Freydis tuvo que retroceder un paso al sentir el ímpetu de la muchacha - ¿Sabes lo que nos hiciste pasar? ¡Y yo que casi le creía a Eret de que íbamos a ser convertidos en esclavos! Si Hipo no hubiera acordado con Sven ése tonto combate…

-¿Sven? – Freydis la interrumpió.

-¡Sí, Sven! ¿Quién más? – siguió Brutilda – Pero mira que Hipo se supo defender muy bien. Parece delgaducho y debilucho pero sabe dar una paliza. Si no hubiera sido por ésos endemoniados osos sanguinarios, hubiera ganado, estoy segura.

-Brutilda. Recuerda que tú apostaste por Sven – le recordó Patapez.

-¡Y un cuerno! Eso fue cuando Sven tenía acorralado a Hipo, pero a las claras se vio la victoria de Hipo cuando lo acorraló en el suelo.

\- Sí, pero no fue victoria de nadie. – farfulló Patapez.

-¿Sven amenazó a Hipo para que se entregara? -trató de comprender Astrid.

-¡No, qué va! – siguió diciendo Brutilda con voz ronca y chillona – Más bien yo diría que fue, al contrario. Sí Señor. Hipo se puso como energúmeno con Sven para persuadirlo de que lo dejara entregarse.

Freydis reaccionó preocupada.

-Ése muchacho…Hipo ¿Amenazó a Sven? ¿Sven está bien?

\- Bueno, no es que lo haya amenazado, es que cuando Hipo tiene una idea en su cabezota, no hay quién se la quite.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? – preguntó Valka.

\- ¿Pelearon contra los Osos? – agregó Patán.

\- ¿Combate? – añadió Brutacio.

\- ¿Cómo demonios llegaron aquí, de todos modos? – les siguió Bocón.

\- Bueno, no fue lo más sencillo, que digamos. Eret y Sven se pusieron a interrogar a uno de los Osos que Eret y yo atrapamos en la batalla, si me preguntan qué diantres hicieron para obtener la información, temo defraudarlos porque yo me entretuve llenando mi estómago vacío en el banquete que ofrecieron en agradecimiento a nosotros porque sin Hipo y sus extravagancias ocurrencias no hubiéramos ganado…

-Ya veo que se divirtieron sin mí – se quejó Patán, compungido.

\- Nunca es tarde para darle una paliza a estos condenados – anunció Brutacio en uno de sus arrebatos habituales para ponerse en acción.

-¡Brutilda! – la calló Astrid – Céntrate ¿quieres? Estaremos encantados de escuchar todo lo que nos quieras contar sobre asaltos, esclavos, combates y batallas, pero ahora dinnos ¿dónde están Eret y los demás?

\- ¿Sven está con ellos? – preguntó Freydis.

\- Nos separamos al subir la pendiente. Cuando reconocimos el barco de la orilla, tuvimos que pensar rápido pues supusimos que estaban aquí. – fue Patapez quien se apresuró a resumir.

-¡En el nombre de Odín! ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – se desvió Brutilda.

\- Pensábamos que habían muerto, en el peor de los casos, o estaban en peligro, así que todos decidimos acompañar a Astrid – explicó Valka.

\- Oh. – comprendió Brutilda. Luego desvió su atención hasta Hans - Pero ¿quién es esta monada?

\- Mi nombre es Hans milady. -le dijo Hans cortésmente. Nadie pensaría que fuera un chico travieso cuyas imprudencias lo habían llevado a naufragar. Brutilda le tomó ambos cachetes y comenzó a apretujarlos.

-¡Brutilda, no es un oso de peluche! ¡Es un guerrero! – la aleccionó su hermano. Ella lo ignoró.

-Así que se separaron al llegar a la isla – le dijo Valka a Patapez, instándolo a que prosiguiera.

\- Sí, pensamos que sería lo mejor en caso de que nos descubrieran. Planeábamos escrutar la isla hasta el anochecer y atacarlos con el factor sorpresa. Nos íbamos a dividir de todas formas. Pero luego todo pasó muy rápido. Después de reconocer el barco, vimos a unas figuras volar por el cielo y luego caer de la nada. Sven dijo que eran pájaros gigantes solamente, pero Hipo y nosotros nos dimos cuenta al instante de lo que se trataban.

\- Ja. Me hubiera encantado ver su cara – mencionó Freydis refiriéndose a su hermano.

-¡Fue la mejor! Como la cara de Patán, cómo si se hubiera hecho en los pantalones del susto cuando tocó por primera vez a Colmillo.

\- ¡Épico! – exclamó Brutacio. Brutilda y él hicieron un choque de palmas para burlarse de su amigo.

\- Yo no… -comenzó a defenderse el muchacho, pero Bocón lo detuvo.

\- Continúa Patapez – le dijo Bocón.

\- Todos nos dirigimos hacia donde vimos que los dragones cayeron. Casi morimos del susto y la sorpresa. Porque lo que vimos no sólo fueron dragones ¡sino a ustedes!, nada más y nada menos. Hipo se lanzó al instante, pero Sven lo detuvo, así que todos guardamos silencio para escuchar lo que decían. Hipo propuso entregarse a pesar de las negativas de Sven, pero finalmente acordamos que nos dividiríamos para que Viggo no se diera cuenta de todos los que estábamos aquí…

\- Y así, podríamos ir por ese cabezota una vez los liberáramos a ustedes – finalizó una voz extraña que Astrid no había escuchado nunca.

Los presentes guardaron silencio, con las caras de sorpresa pintadas en sus rostros, excepto Brutilda y Patapez. Astrid observó a un grupo de salvajes que se aproximaban por todos lados, saliendo del bosque, llegando de un lado o de otro, en el pequeño claro en donde ellos se encontraban. Se imaginó de quién se trataba fácilmente, pues los ojos avellana de Freydis estaban incrustados ahora en el rostro de un hombre de facciones afiladas. Freydis se repuso de la sorpresa y procedió a abrazar a su hermano, pero luego, le dio una patada en su tobillo que hizo que el otro lanzara una imprecación. Eret estaba entre ellos.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué fue eso? – se quejó Sven. – Sabes que vine a rescatarte.

-Precisamente por eso condenado idiota. Si no fuera porque recibimos ayuda, ahora mismo serías comida para los dragones.

\- Sabes que no le tengo miedo a nada.

\- No fue eso lo que me dijeron. Me hubiera encantado ver tu cara cuando viste a los "pájaros gigantes" – dijo Freydis medio burlándose de él.

Brutilda y Patapez rieron con ella. A Astrid le dio la impresión de que su nuevo conocido podría ser muy peligroso cuando se lo proponía. Lo notaba en la rigidez de su mandíbula, pero también notaba la justicia determinada en sus ojos.

\- Pero eso son, ¿no? ¿Pájaros gigantes? Vamos, no te enojes conmigo hermana. Siempre fuiste amante de los cuentos de fantasía.

-¡Ya viste que no son cuentos! Así que yo gano – la voz de Freydis sonaba aliviada, más que enfurecida por encontrar a su hermano, por reunirse otra vez con su gente.

En ése momento Sven reparó en el chico que platicaba animadamente con los berkianos. Brutacio y Patán.

-¿Hans? ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí?

\- Acompañé a mis amigos a salvar a milady, señor.

\- Oh, no me digas señor. Parezco más joven que Freydis aún. Pero cómo…

Astrid lo interrumpió.

-Yo no diría que son pájaros gigantes. Lagartos gigantes, tal vez sea más apropiado. – Sven se volvió hacia ella. – Astrid – se presentó ella. – Ellos son Valka, Bocón, Brutacio, y Patán. Ahora, si no les importa ¿podemos movernos ya? Quisiera salvar a Hipo. Podemos atacarlos ya mismo antes de que lleguen a donde sea que lo lleven.

\- En realidad, deberíamos esperar a que anochezca – intervino Eret quien tenía un pequeño rasgo de satisfacción por reunirse con sus amigos.

\- O puede ser ya mismo – sugirió Valka. – Seguimos teniendo el factor sorpresa.

\- No se preocupen por su amigo. – se apresuró a intervenir Freydis – Viggo todavía no le hará nada. Al menos no hasta que consiga lo que quiere de él.

\- Lo que yo entiendo niña – precisó Bocón – es que, lo que quiere Viggo de él es tenerlo muerto tres metros bajo tierra.

\- Lo sé – convino ella – Pero lo que trato de decir es que tenemos tiempo aún. No le hará daño hasta que dome al dragón.

\- ¿Cuál dragón? – preguntó Astrid.

-Lo mejor será que nos detengamos a platicar antes de pensar la mejor manera de proceder. – sugirió Sven – Freydis. Cuéntanos todo lo que sabes.


	17. Antiguo Enemigo

**Antiguo Enemigo**

Hipo, por primera vez notó el tallo de las hojas verdes, tan colosales y exorbitantes como de los árboles de los que pendían. Apenas había tenido tiempo de observar los detalles de la isla en la que estaba. Su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando reconoció el barco en la costa, al arribar, luego, otro vuelco más cuando la vio amedrentada, amenazada, junto con todos sus amigos. ¡Por Tyr, dios de la guerra! ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí? Ni en un millón de años Hipo se hubiera imaginado encontrarlos ahí. Tampoco se podría decir que él mismo estaba exento de problemas. Lo sabía desde que le sugirió a Sven su ayuda, y no podía reclamarles su negligente visita a la Isla Oscura, como él comenzaba a llamarla; ya tendría tiempo de preguntarles después, si salía con vida de ésta. ¡Pero en nombre de Balder, dios de la pureza! ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí? Ganas no le faltaron de aventarle toda su bolsa de explosivos a Viggo cuando lo escuchó decir que Astrid se quedaría como su compañera. Ja. No mientras él estuviera con vida.

Otro estremecimiento acudió a las pulsaciones de su corazón cuando vio a los dragones. Qué ingenuo había sido. No podía esperar que toda Escandinavia estuviera libre de ellos. Sus peores temores se habían confirmado. Pero eso lo asustaba, no lo sorprendía, lo que le había sorprendido había sido ver a Viggo controlarlos. Si no hubiera sido por Sven, que lo detenía firmemente del brazo, Hipo hubiera intervenido. Ver cómo el inocente animal se contorsionaba, resistiéndose a sus agresores para después, dejar de sufrir, lo admitía, pero dejar de ser, bueno, no sabía cómo explicarlo, dejar de ser él mismo. Como si el brillo de su alma se hubiera ensombrecido. A Hipo le dieron náuseas.

Caminaban a pasos acompasados por el laberíntico bosque. Los demás, no lo encontrarían ni en un millón de años por el camino entretejido de los troncos. No caminaban en línea recta, ni en círculos, o hacían ambas cosas. A Hipo le dio la impresión de que formaba una telaraña con el camino recorrido. Pero sentía el pequeño cuerno que le había otorgado Sven para que Hipo les diera la señal de dónde se encontraba. Lo habían despojado de su espada, y su daga. Pero el cuerno lo tenía firmemente cubierto por el cuero de su camisa, al igual que el collar de chimuelo.

Viggo caminaba delante de él, dirigiendo la comitiva. Por eso no pudo verle el rostro cuando le habló, pero por su voz, supo que sonreía.

-¿Sabes una cosa, domador? Ejem, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hipo – respondió serenamente.

-¿Te dijo una cosa divertida, Hipo? El trato que hicimos consistió en entregarte a cambio de salvarlos a ellos, pero nadie habló nada sobre atraparlos otra vez. Aunque atraparlos no es el término que utilizaría.

Hipo guardó silencio por miedo a exponerse. "Sven, lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo rápido", pensó.

-Así que – continuó Viggo vanagloriándose de su crueldad – He enviado a alguien para que cumplan mis órdenes. Nadie sale de esta isla, es algo que deberías saber. Excepto la rubia, por su puesto. A ella la quiero con vida. Así que ya vez, te entregaste sin ganar nada a cambio.

-¿A dónde vamos? – quiso distraerlo Hipo. Sabía que no estaba sólo, pero aun así no le gustaba escuchar a villanos caprichosos hablar sobre la muerte de sus amigos, además, no había garantía de que pudieran salir bien librados del ataque. Por otro lado, quería saberlo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Sabes domar dragones igual que yo.

\- Bueno, por su puesto que sé domar dragones, pero digamos que existe uno, especialmente… caprichoso.

-Si no pudiste domarlo tú, no veo cómo yo podré hacerlo – argumentó Hipo. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Viggo que haría lo que le pidiera? Hipo trató de sentir el cuerno bajo su traje. Sí, ahí estaba. Lo tomaría antes de que Viggo lo obligara a ser cómplice de lo que sea que tuviera en mente. Podría tomarlo cuando Viggo lo liberara de las manos si quería que domara a un dragón.

-Oh. Ya sabes lo que dicen. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-No tengo un historial invicto ¿sabes? Hay dragones que simplemente no se dejan domar, no importa lo que hagas. Hay dragones que no deberían ser domados.

-No coincido contigo en eso, si me permites decirlo. Con los motivadores suficientes logras lo que te propones.

¿Motivadores? Se preguntó Hipo.

La conversación se interrumpió porque llegaron a un terreno pedregoso, dejando atrás los árboles. Había un pequeño arroyo que se filtraba entre las piedras. Hipo lo siguió con la vista notando que desembocaba en las aguas del océano. Habían llegado a la costa, dejando atrás el follaje y la maleza. Los últimos trazos de boscosidad se extendían a ambos lados de Hipo, enfrente tenía al mar. Pero al doblar el ángulo del borde del bosque, para entrar de lleno a la arena, pudo finalmente ver lo que tenía que ver. Se detuvo. Sus miembros se paralizaron.

-Domarás a este dragón – indicó Viggo, aunque se podría decir que ordenar lo describía mejor. Viggo nunca hablaba de probabilidades, hablaba de certezas.

Una bestia del tamaño de una montaña se encontraba tendido frente a Hipo con todas sus enormes patas en el suelo, la enorme cabeza, en medio de las dos patas delanteras. Hipo sintió que habían sido años desde la última vez que lo vió. Su piel escamosa toda cubierta de blanco, los grandes picos que sobresalían por todo su cuerpo con las puntas de color negro. Sus grandes ojos alargados, sus pequeñas alas contraídas a sus costados. La gran melena escabrosa que rodeaba toda su cabeza. Los grandes cuernos sobresalientes como los de un mamut. Sólo que, en lugar de dos, este tenía uno. Hipo sabía el por qué. Chimuelo se lo había arrancado con proyectiles de fuego. Ahí estaba la evidencia, los bordes desiguales y quebradizos donde antes su enorme pico hacía par con el otro.

-¿Salvajibestia? – pronunció Hipo en voz alta.

-Así es – secundó Viggo. – o lo que queda de él.

Hipo trató de reponerse a la sorpresa. El animal estaba lejos de considerarse una amenaza. No dormía, pero respiraba pesadamente. Desanimado, cabizbajo, decaído. "Oh amigo. Lo siento, lo siento. ¿estás bien?" Pensó Hipo. Si no fuera por la pesada respiración, Hipo hubiera pensado que estaba muerto.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Hipo. - ¿Por qué quieres que lo dome? ¿No te basta con todos los que tienes ya?

-No soy de los que se conforman fácilmente. El plan es muy simple. Este dragón fue un alfa, gobernado por los malos métodos de Drago Manodura ¡Qué ingenuo de su parte! ¡Desperdiciar tanta grandeza! Si fue un alfa, lo será otra vez.

-No podrás lograrlo. Tienes que vencer al alfa anterior.

-Precisamente. Ésa es otra de las razones por las que me eres útil. Tú, Hipo, domarás a este dragón, lo harás hacer lo que yo te ordene y nos vas a conducir al Mundo Oculto. La Salvajibestia vencerá al Furia Nocturna.

Hipo sintió escalofríos.

-¿Y si me niego? No puedes obligarme a hacerlo.

-No te obligaré, al final, lo harás por voluntad propia. Aunque tendrás motivadores.

Hipo frunció el ceño. Viggo silbó una melodía corta, llamando a alguien. Su enorme dragón no tardó en aterrizar al lado de su amo. Después de eso, Viggo silbó otra vez. En esta ocasión la melodía fue más corta y más aguda, a causa de la cual tres dragones más se presentaron frente a él. Hipo no podía creer que los tuviera tan cerca. Pero Viggo hizo una seña a su Cazavientos. El ágil animal se posó frente a uno de los dragones, extendiendo sus alas, intimidándolo. Lanzó su aliento, tan caliente como el fuego. El dragón chilló de dolor.

-¡Está bien! – exclamó Hipo. Recordaba vivamente aquella vez en la que subestimó a su enemigo, aquel día, en el que su ingenuidad lo había hecho querer demostrarle a Drago algo que a un villano como él no se le puede demostrar. Ése mismo día había perdido a su padre. No, no cometería el error de subestimar a su enemigo otra vez. – ¡Lo Haré! Pero necesito mi espada y que suelten mis manos.

Cuando Hipo se vió libre de las cuerdas, espada de fuego en mano, caminó cautelosamente hacia el apesadumbrado animal. Tuvo cuidado de comenzar a hacer movimientos con sus dos manos, para que tuviera libertad de dirigir su mano derecha hacia su cuello. Extrayendo disimuladamente el pequeño artefacto, tocó el cuerno. Al instante, el inconfundible aullido de un lobo se expandió por los aires.


	18. Antiguos Amigos

**18\. Antiguos Amigos**

Astrid sintió repulsión cuando escuchó contar a Freydis los planes de Viggo. ¡Por los dioses! Ese hombre no tenía límites. El tamaño de su plan malévolo era tan grande como el tamaño de su ego. Controlar a Salvajibestia, vencer a Chimuelo, invadir el mundo oculto para controlar a todos los dragones. Tenían que darse prisa.

Finalmente habían decidido que tomarían a uno de los osos sanguinarios para interrogarlo y que les dijera en qué parte de la isla se encontraba el salvajibestia, probablemente era ahí donde Hipo estaría. Eso si el cuerno que Sven le dio a Hipo no sonaba antes. Se esconderían en la maleza y esperarían al anochecer para rescatar a Hipo. Astrid sabía que Hipo haría lo necesario para retrasar el plan de Viggo. Rezaba a los dioses para que todo saliera bien.

Freydis los guiaba hacia la aldea, donde Sven y Eret sigilosamente atraparían a uno de los coterráneos de la isla. Los demás esperarían en el borde del bosque protegidos por las ramas de los árboles. Simple.

Ya habían caminado un buen trayecto detrás de Freydis cuando de pronto se detuvo.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó su hermano.

Ella ladeó la cabeza como para escuchar mejor, puso atención a los sonidos, alzando un brazo para que los demás guardaran silencio.

-Escuché algo.

Astrid se puso alerta como todos los demás. Pero no escuchaba nada.

-No escucho nada – expresó Sven como eco de sus pensamientos, después de que él también se detuviera a escuchar.

-Seguro lo imaginé. Pero estemos alertas. – convino Freydis.

Prosiguieron caminando, cuando diez pasos más al frente, Astrid escuchó una serie de ruidos, no provenientes del bosque, sino de sus propios amigos. Maldiciones, gruñidos, chasquidos y golpes. Todo pasó muy rápido, en un segundo Astrid estaba concentrada en no pisar un caracol que caminaba sosamente por el césped, al segundo siguiente los atacaban, rodeándolos por todos lados.

Sven alzó su hacha antes de pasarle rápidamente un puñal a su hermana. Eret desenvainó dos espadas de su espalda. Valka sacó del camino a Hans justo en el momento preciso para prevenir un golpe en su dirección. Bocón lanzaba filosas descargas con su garfio. Brutacio y Brutilda espabilaban patadas ágiles y pesadas sobre los que tenían en su proximidad. Astrid evitó un golpe agachándose, rodeando sobre su propio eje golpeó a su atacante en la espalda y le ocasionó un rasguño en la pierna. No tuvieron tiempo de sobreponerse a la sorpresa pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus asaltantes los atacaban a diestra y siniestra. Freydis demostró sus grandes habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues se movía grácil y sigilosa, Bocón podía estar un poco excedido en peso y edad, pero aplicó su experiencia enfocando bien sus golpes. Brutacio y Brutilda no necesitaban planear una estrategia, la hacían, con movimientos coordinados. Sven parecía un tigre blanco, sigiloso pero con ataques seguros. Eret poseía la fuerza de sus músculos. Valka y Hans no tardaron en derrumbar a sus oponentes. Patán golpeaba enérgicamente aquellos a los que Patapez no podía por falta de agilidad, pero Patapez golpeaba aquellos a los que Patán no alcanzaba, ya sea por estatura o por distracción en su fuerza bruta. Astrid ya tenía a dos en el suelo, inconscientes. Se permitió relajar un poco sus músculos cuando se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban de pie, sin daño alguno.

-Toma esto, pedazo de animal – rugió Brutacio asestando una patada.

-Y esto – lo secundó Brutilda.

-¡Ajá! Nadie se mete con el invencible Patán. – proclamó orgulloso el muchacho.

Astrid no tuvo tiempo de festejar su victoria porque sus músculos instintivamente se tensaron cuando una segunda ronda de atacantes los asaltó otra vez.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó Sven.

Sven rugió como un felino antes de acechar a su presa. Astrid se preparó, cuchillo en mano.

Comenzaron a defenderse de nuevo de sus agresores, pero fue en vano porque apenas habían tumbado a la mitad cuando otro grupo numeroso los acechaba.

-No funcionará, tenemos que correr y perderlos en el bosque – gritó Eret a la vez que se defendía.

Como si el viento les advirtiera las peligrosas probabilidades a las que se tenían que enfrentar, un sonido, como un canto melódico penetró en los oídos de los presentes, combinándose con los ruidos de la pelea. Astrid lo escuchó perfectamente. Era el aullido de un lobo. Se le heló la sangre. Hipo.

Bocón inesperadamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó, rodeado de dos asaltantes. A Patán lo golpeaban en su mandíbula, haciéndolo retroceder. Brutacio se llevó las manos al vientre cuando lo golpearon en su estómago y a Brutilda la despojaron de sus armas cuando iba en defensa de su hermano. Valka protegió al pequeño Hans situándolo en su espalda, pero tenía a demasiados enfrente. Freydis soltó un grito de dolor cuando le torcieron su muñeca. A Eret se le echaron encima como hormigas encima de un hormiguero. Sven se tuvo que arrodillar al recibir un golpe en su rodilla.

Astrid todavía escuchaba el eco del aullido del lobo, en sus oídos, como los retumbos de un tambor a pesar de que el sonido iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Vió toda esperanza perdida cuando el sonido familiar de las alas al chocar con el aire provino desde arriba. Tres grandes dragones con sus jinetes interrumpieron la pelea. El brillo de sus ojos, opacado. Los osos sanguinarios se apartaron del pequeño claro, dejando a los demás en el centro, frente a los dragones. Astrid apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que la separaron violentamente de sus amigos. Los tres dragones al aterrizar se acomodaron disciplinadamente en línea horizontal. A una orden de sus jinetes abrieron sus fauces al mismo tiempo, preparándose para lanzar fuego hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Astrid gritó.

En ese momento algo interrumpió el ataque de fuego de los tres animales. Otro dragón, tan conocido y familiar para ella como su propio nombre, aterrizó con sus alas extendidas, gruñendo ferozmente e imponiéndose sobre los demás, que tuvieron que cerrar sus fauces repentinamente, pues el colorido dragón se interponía entre ellos y sus víctimas.

Astrid usó todas sus fuerzas para deshacerse de las manos que la acorazaban. Corrió velozmente para reunirse con el dragón.

-¡Tormenta¡ ¡Tormenta! – se lanzó hacia el cuello de su dragón.

Todavía no se había repuesto de la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que los rayos del sol eran interrumpidos momentáneamente, impidiendo el paso de luz inconstantemente, pero Astrid supo que no eran nubes. Volteó hacia arriba y vio a unas figuras conocidas que sobrevolaban la copa de los árboles. Como una mandada de pájaros, pero que lanzaban destellos como diamantes cuando el sol tocaba su piel proyectando mil facetas de colores. Tormenta había ido por ayuda después de todo.

Los dragones comenzaron a descender hacia donde ellos se encontraban, algunos en el suelo firme, otros, entre las ramas de los árboles. De repente escuchó proclamar a sus amigos, llenos de emoción:

-¡Colmillo! – gritó Patán.

-¡Mi pequeña princesa! – corrió Patapez a su encuentro.

-¡Por Thor! ¡Gruñón! – exclamó Bocón.

-¿Brincanube? ¡Oh, Brincanube! – masculló Valka.

-¿Eructo? – increpó Brutacio - ¿Dónde diablos dejaste a Wakara?

-¡Es un dragón de dos cabezas, pedazo de imbécil! – soltó Brutilda.

El noble animal, entusiasmado como su jinete, ladeó la cabeza. Wakara estaba medianamente oculta, pero al escuchar la voz familiar, extendió lo largo de su cuello serpenteando alrededor de la rubia.

-¡Por las Valkirias, Rompecráneos! – le decía Eret a su dragón. – Juro que has crecido aún más.

Freydis observaba la escena que se desenvolvía a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Sven con los ojos dilatados.

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! – le recriminó Freydis.

Sven refunfuñó, demasiado orgulloso, o tal vez, sorprendido como para admitir su error. El pequeño Hans se había acercado a Valka y luego a Patapez para contemplar a sus dragones. Había otros suspendidos entre los árboles y sus ramas.

-Tal vez sea producto de nuestra imaginación y no son más que pájaros gigantes. – replicó Sven. Freydis puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza como respuesta.

El corazón de Astrid se conmovió y alegró, pero había cosas qué hacer. Notó que había muchos menos osos sanguinarios de los que había antes, así que supuso que se dirigieron a la aldea en busca de sus dragones. Astrid no perdió más tiempo. Montó a Tormenta.

– Valka – se dirigió a ella – Muéstrale a Sven cómo conectar con los dragones. Necesitamos a todos los jinetes posibles. Vayan por los demás dragones de la aldea. – les ordenó a los demás.

No tuvo que explicarlo dos veces, porque sus amigos ya estaban arriba de sus dragones. Con las caras de júbilo y entusiasmo. Sabían lo que tenían qué hacer. Rescatarían a todos los dragones de la isla. Se avecinaba una batalla y lo sabían.

\- ¡Vamos! – le dijo Astrid a su dragón - Tenemos que encontrar a Hipo.


End file.
